Brothers
by television1
Summary: Ezra and his Brother Galen need to help rescue the Ghost crew from the clutches of the empire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Television1 here with a fanfic for Star wars Rebels.**

 **So I want to get some things out of the way in terms of back story. First off Ezra was never found by the Ghost crew. He was found by Vader and his apprentice Galen Marek. However they eventually turn on the sith and survive the events of the force unleashed which take place roughly four years BBY. Also Ezra only spent one year on the streets. They then seek refuge with Juno Eclipse on the planet of Tython with the goal of becoming Je'daii. Kota is the only one who knows where they are but he opted to rejoin the fight and is currently serving with Mon Mothma's rebel cell. I will also be incorporating my terrible command of the German language as the one of the languages that Galen and Ezra speak to one another, and since German is not a very wide spoken language in Star Wars most won't be able to understand them when speaking it. I will go into detail about their backstory on how they escaped and whatnot later in the story. Also expect to see some very OP things by Kanan, Ezra and Galen. I also want to point out that in this AU the rebels are already on Atollon and it is set in the season three aspect. The pairings will be KananxHera (of course), SabinexEzra, and GalenxJuno. I may make this rated M as that will allow me to be more graphic (no lemons though). So without much further ado here is Brothers Chapter 1.**

 _ **Tython 4 BBY 18:00 hours**_

Ezra breathed in and breathed out focusing on his emotions of anger and hate, passion and malevolence. He had been meditating for only ten minutes yet he could already feel himself connecting to the darkside. It was always the easier of the two sides of the force to tap into but he knew that he could not let it consume him. He began to steady himself as he started to resist the full on brute pull the darkness had on him. Ezra tensed his muscles to fight it knowing that the pain would pass. After twenty minutes of fighting with the darkness he began to feel himself balancing out, he had meditated hard on the lightside earlier in the morning at sunrise and needed to balance out. Not draw to close to either side and just follow the force. That is the way of the Je'daii, at least that is what his brother and him were able to piece together from the holocrons they had found over the years. And yet in the waning hours of twilight he could feel himself come into balance.

He felt something, a ripple? No, a disturbance, but from where? He reached out in the force, he felt his brother, roughly twenty feet away from him, meditating also. So he reached further. There he could feel his brother's wife, Juno, the former imperial pilot had wormed a way into his heart. Not in a romantic way by any stretch of the imagination but still he loved her as a sister. But she wasn't in distress. In fact she seemed to be in a fairly content mood. Having taken to being all sorts of things since her time as a top pilot in the imperial navy. Now she mostly kept their ship, the _Rogue Shadow_ in top condition, constantly running maintenance checks or doing supply runs of all sorts. He knew that this wasn't the most exciting life in the galaxy, with a war being fought and all but she would rather live a dull life with Galen, than an exciting one without him. He could already see her arguing with their holo-droid Proxy about the difference of the Ti80-Ch40 power coils versus the traditional Ti20-Ch5 power coils used in imperial hyperdrives and how the Ti80-Ch40 could withstand greater strain and move faster through hyperspace. And of course Proxy would argue back with his own banter. However the disturbance wasn't coming from there either. In fact it wasn't anywhere on Tython.

Ezra could feel the force telling him and Galen to go to the disturbance and help. He wasn't to sure of that though. He came out of his trance and looked over at his brother. The reds of the sunset casting onto his face as he stayed there stoic and unmoving. But Ezra could tell that his brother was not in a trance at that moment, more so in deep thought.

"You felt the disturbance too brother?" Galen said in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, I did, are we going to go help?" Ezra replied with caution, going back out into the galaxy to fight the empire had been a point of contention in the past for the two. Ezra wished to provide help to the rebellion. While Galen, whom had no love for the empire, wished to remain in solitude, as penance for their crimes they committed while under Vader's tutelage.

"No," Galen replied, "You are not. You and Juno will stay here. I can't risk the empire using either of you against me. It will be your job to protect her while I am gone."

Galen rose to a stand and looked down at Ezra, "We cannot be allowed to be turned into weapons again, and don't lie. You still struggle with the darkness, more so than I do. This will be my mission alone." He spoke with an air of authority, even though he was only two years Ezra's senior.

"But brother, the call from the force was for both of us," Ezra said, as he then allowed a smirk to graze his face, "Besides, I doubt Juno will let either of us fly her ship, and if she is flying it then that means there is no point of me being here by myself, when I could be of greater use to you guys out there." At this Ezra's features darkened, "Besides, I feel that we must do something, to try to right the wrongs of our pasts."

"Brother, while that is a worthy cause. There is nothing that we can do to erase the blood from our ledger. Besides, who's to say that when, not if, but when the rebellion finds out about it that they won't just despise us more than the empire?" Galen explained with a tone of sadness. "I won't allow our family to be ripped apart because of that."

"Verdammt Galen! Wir können helfen! Sie brauchen unsere Hilfe!" **(Dammit Galen! We can help! They need our help!)** Ezra shouted at him. His anger reaching a boiling point, he hated this roundabout that was the topic of helping the rebellion. "Weißt du was? Es ist mir egal, ich gehe, ob du genehmest oder nicht!" **(You know what! I don't care, I am going whether you approve or not!)** and with that Ezra turned on his heels and left heading for his hut where his gear and extra clothes were. As Galen watched him leave he looked out over the cliff they were standing on in the fading light of Tython's sun and sighed. "Kraft hilft mir Ich hasse es, wenn er so arrogant und so zur gleichen Zeit ist." **(Force help me. I hate it when he is so arrogant and so right at the same time.)** He gazed out for a while longer and thought about meditating more yet, felt it would not resolve anything, so with a sigh he turned around and walked the opposite direction towards his hut he shared with Juno, maybe she would know of a way to mend things. And in the morning when they both had cooler heads, they could come up with a plan of attack, for while the force told them that their help was needed. It did not specify where.

Galen came up to his and Juno's hut, trying to come up with ways of breaking the news to her. He knew that she didn't particularly enjoy it here on Tython, in fact he would go so far to say that she only stayed here because of him, and that she would rather be out in the galaxy helping the rebellion. But no, she chose to follow him here to this isolated planet because she loved him. He suddenly felt guilty, there were people out there, people with no idea the kind of power they were dealing with and yet they were willing to risk it all, their families, friends, fortunes, just for the hope that an equal and peaceful galaxy could be restored in the future.

"Hey Juno," Galen said, the guilt in his voice could not be hidden despite his best attempts.

"Galen! You're home early. It is only," Juno glanced at the clock, "18:30, did something happen?"

"Ezra, and I had an argument," He replied.

"Oh, and what was it about?" Juno knew that she could elicit answers from the former sith apprentice, however it usually did still take some time.

"We talked about helping the rebellion. And we may have lost our tempers." Galen lamented.

"And what was your reasoning for talking him out of it this time?" Juno questioned.

"Does it matter? I have been a Bantha's ass about the idea, ever since Rahm brought it up two years ago. Sometimes I wonder why you don't just take off and leave me here to just stew in my own self pity." He said as he looked at her, he could see the lecture, beginning to form on the tip of her tongue but he just raised his hand.

"I know you are going to tell me to go fix it and all that crap. But how do I fix it. I want to protect you guys. Yet I don't want to lose you at the same time. I don't know what would happen if I lost you or Ezra. I have worked so hard to try and not be the person I once was, yet I feel that the only way to keep improving will put you guys in danger." Galen finished up and glanced at her, he could see that she was deep in thought and was trying and failing not to lecture him.

"Well first thing is you are going to march right over there and talk to Ezra, Galen he is your brother, I can't claim to know what you two did or what you went through, nor am I force sensitive but I can tell that the guilt still weighs you down. You need to know that no matter what, I love you and I will never leave you. Also, I think it is great that you are finally accepting that we can help the rebellion. As not only a unit, or a team, but as a family." She finished up. "Now you turn around and go apologize to Ezra, he feels the same guilt that you do and wants to help. So go tell him you have changed your mind. And I am certain he will forgive you."

Now came the hard part. "Tell Proxy to start scanning for incoming transmissions, when we were meditating earlier, before the argument we felt a call from the force that our help was needed. And I feel it will be coming soon."

"Is that so?" Juno replied, "So why did you guys argue? I thought that your goal was to follow the force?"

At this Galen knew that there was no avoiding the truth so he just came out with it.

"Well, I may have suggested, or rather, said, that you guys would stay here while I took the shadow and did this mission solo." He sheepishly responded, reaching up and scratching the back of his neck like he did when he knew that he was about to get a tongue lashing. And when he looked up he could see the anger in her features. She calmly grabbed her comlink and said in an eerily calm way "Proxy get the ship prepped for takeoff and when you are done can you come to the hut's and help us prepare for a mission. And while you are at it, scan for incoming transmissions."

"Will do Juno." Cam the mechanized reply from Proxy. At this point Galen felt fear. Pure unadulterated fear. For when one pisses off Juno, even the emperor would cower at her wrath.

"Now you are going to go and talk to Ezra. Then when you get him to stop being angry with you, you are going to stay with him. I don't even want to see you for the rest of the night. Understand!" she finished with a raised voice.

"Crystal clear honey," Galen winced out, "Love you, and goodnight." He finished off as quickly as he could and turned around and walked out of the door.

Galen tromped through the woods with his head down in shame. He couldn't believe he was so stupid, not only had he managed to piss off Ezra, a person whom he had gone through thick and thin with and came out the other side, but he pissed off the woman he loved. All in the matter of a few hours as well. He looked up and saw Ezra's hut a few yards away with the lights still on in the windows and a silhouette moving in one of them. He could still feel Ezra's anger, and it was not diminished, in fact it seemed to be at higher levels than before. So he quietly walked up to the door and knocked three times against the Tython oak door, and waited for a response.

"Galen if you have come to talk me out of going then you are and idiot," Ezra said, and continued rambling, "Now where did I put those extra power cells for my sabers?"

"Did you check the cabinet by the sink?" Galen called out. "And Ezra can I come in we need to talk."

He heard everything go silent inside the hut. He knew Ezra was contemplating his offer of peace.

"Fine, but don't expect to change my mind." He said with a voice of finality.

Galen opened the door to the small hut and gazed around, while the huts would be considered small, barely the size of a cheap apartment on Coruscant. His and Juno's was slightly larger, with a separate bedroom and washroom. Along with a small kitchen and a living room. But Ezra's was smaller than that. He only had a washroom and a living room/bedroom/kitchenette. Yet he actually liked the size of it. Stating that it was perfect for the most wanted bachelor on Tython.

Galen carefully picked his way through the mess of strewn clothes. As he sat down on the bed and waited for Ezra to talk.

"So did Juno send you here to patch things up or did you come on your own accord?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, and no," Galen started, "I was going to come in the morning to apologize, but she kicked me in the ass and told me to do it now."

"I always knew I liked her." Ezra replied with a small smirk. "So are you here to apologize or to chastise me?"

"To apologize," Galen said. "Ezra I have changed my mind. You are right. In fact, you were always right. We should have been helping, but I just had to be a Bantha's ass and decide what I thought was best for us. And for that I'm sorry Ezra."

"Well, must have been one hell of an ass whooping she delivered to you, to get you to come here and apologize." Ezra said, "But nonetheless. I accept."

"Good, because I want to set some ground rules for the upcoming time," Galen replied, "First things first, grab all of your lightsaber power cells, I don't know when we will be able to get more and Tython is probably going to be far away from where we are going. Next, we keep it a secret about are training under Vader. Force knows that he is bound to have more than a few enemies in the rebellion."

"Are you sure about that? I mean. If we become permanent members of the rebellion, they will find out eventually, don't you think?" Ezra replied.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Galen said. He then looked sheepishly at the floor. "Mind if I clear out a space for me to sleep here tonight? Juno is kind of pissed about the whole ordeal."

"I can't imagine. Yeah go ahead, I am almost done packing up over here if I could just find those extra power cells." Ezra replied.

"You know, Juno won't let you be this messy when we are on her ship, also, there will probably be girls out there in the rebellion. They probably won't want to go to bed with a guy who keeps his dirty underwear and socks on the bed." Galen teased.

"Yeah, I know, but when they see me naked they will-" Ezra started

"Be repulsed?" Galen interrupted

"Ja, fuck dich auch Bruder" **(Yeah, fuck you to brother)** Ezra responded with a laugh.

 **Okay so there is Chapter one. Please read and review. I have a general idea for how I want events to proceed, but any comments/criticisms are welcome. Until next time.**

 **-Television1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ages-**

 **Sabine- 19**

 **Ezra-18**

 **Kanan-42 (My reasoning for this is because in this AU, he was a Jedi knight when order 66 was issued)**

 **Hera- 30**

 **Zeb-39**

 **Galen-20**

 **Juno-21**

 **Kota-55**

 **Hey Guys it's me again so here is Chapter two of this story hope you guys enjoy it.**

 _ **Tython next day 04:50**_

Ezra laid awake in his bed his bags packed and ready to go. He glanced over to see his brother curled up on the ground with his blanket, he looked a lot like he did when they were back on the super star destroyer that Vader commanded. Only something was wrong. Galen wasn't moving. No subtle moves to indicate that he was breathing, that is when he saw a small pool of blood around him. And his saber a few feet away. Then he heard it. The unmistakeable breathing of his former master.

"You will not succeed." Vader said with a dangerous tone. "You will always fail, you are a tool. A weapon to be discarded when you are no longer of use."

"Impossible! How did you get here? What's wrong with Galen? Where's Juno? And Proxy?" Ezra said.

"They were weak. They did not accept my offer of mercy. They chose their own fates." Vader said with no hint of sorrow.

"Ezra, now is the time for you to decide. Do you join me your master? Or do you stay with the pathetic weakling you have the audacity to call brother?" He continued.

"I. Will. Never. Join. You. Again." Ezra said, seething with anger. He reached out and called his lightsabers to his hands. The blue and red blades ignited as he assumed the battle stance of Djem So. He quickly, with reflexes faster than a human eye could process, brought his blades down on Vader. But Vader was ready, he countered the blades with his own red blade and in a lightning fast movement brought his hand out and grabbed Ezra and slammed him against the wall. As Ezra lay there he looked over at Galen, suddenly his eyes opened and he spoke.

"Brother. Help. Me " Galen said in a pained tone. But Ezra didn't believe it. He got up to strike at Vader trying harder now that he knew Galen was still somewhat alive. Then Vader grabbed him in a force choke and brought him forward quickly and ran his saber through Ezra's chest.

Ezra woke to Galen beside him, telling him it will be okay and just wake up.

"I saw him, it was so real. I could smell your wounds, I heard your voice, and I could feel your pain." Ezra choked out in a sob. He reached out and gathered Galen into a fierce hug.

"I'm sorry, but I have to know that you are alive." Ezra continued. And Galen just sat there and let Ezra let it out. Galen had always been better about handling his emotions, he guessed it was due to his training starting when he was so young. But that didn't mean he didn't have breakdowns. Many a night Juno would wake him up from similar nightmares and comfort him as he either had a vivid dream of her and Ezra's death or reliving some of his past sins, while he could do nothing to stop it.

"It's okay brother, I get the same night terrors also." Galen said in a hushed tone. Then a comm device on his belt started to beep. He picked it up and was greeted by Proxy's voice.

"Morning master, while I was recharging a call came in from General Kota." The holo-droid said. "He says it is most urgent."

"On my way Proxy, better wake Juno while you are waiting I will take the call in the shadow." Galen said.

"Actually Mrs, Eclipse is already awake and is just loading the last of your's and her's luggage into the ship. Master." Proxy responded.

"Okay. Ezra and I will be there shortly." Galen finished the call and looked at Ezra who was still clinging to him.

"It's okay Ezra. He isn't here, he can't hurt you anymore." Galen soothed out as Ezra's sobs quieted down.

"I think that Vader knows that we are coming out of hiding." Ezra blurted out. "Maybe we shouldn't go. Maybe we should stay."

"We can't, it is the will of the force that we go, we won't disobey it's will." Galen said back. "Besides Vader isn't so bad. We lived with the guy for years. We know his weaknesses, and we have faced and beat him and the emperor."

"I know, but, do you think that we will face him again? And if we do, will we be strong enough to defeat him?" Ezra asked.

"As long as we are brothers we can defeat him." Galen responded.

 _ **Tython 4 BBY 05:10**_

Galen and Ezra walked up to the _Rogue Shadow,_ Ezra glanced and saw that Galen had a nervous look on his face but he wasn't sure if it was because he thought that Juno was still pissed or because he would be speaking to Kota again. Last time they had a sort of falling out due to Galen not wanting to join the rebellion but they have spoke a few times since then so he hoped it wouldn't be so bad.

They approached the bridge of the shadow and saw Juno decked out in her uniform, a traditional black pilot's outfit along with a simple black cap on her head as she got ready to go.

"Kota's been getting impatient, I was about to send Proxy after you two and drag you guys here." Juno said with a hint of annoyance, General Kota could get on one's nerves easily when he was forced to wait.

"Sorry Juno, we were just finishing up getting things together." Galen said as he kissed her cheek. He turned to Proxy and spoke.

" Go ahead and patch the General through Proxy," Galen stated to the holo-droid.

"Right away master." Proxy said. As he began to light up and was soon replaced with the visage of Rahm Kota, Former Jedi Master and General in service to the Grand Army of the Republic.

"Nice to see you boy." The gruff man said as came through, "Could've kept me waiting longer you know."

"Good to see you to Master," Galen said as he bowed in respect. Even though Kota never officially took Galen on as padawan he still was the closest thing to a father figure Galen had. So he paid him the respect of calling him master.

"What seems to be the issue Master?" Galen continued, "I mean I know you wanted us to join the fight sooner but whenever you called it was only to check up on us and ask if I had changed my mind."

"Well I am hoping you have," The aging master replied. "One of the best rebel cells has lost its five star fighters, they were heading to go after Grand Moff Tarkin. See if they could capture him and use him as bait to see if they could capture some high ranking imperials."

"You and I both know that is a foolhardy plan, General." Galen replied. "The empire would rather let one of their own die than save them."

"I know, and I tried to warn them but they couldn't be swayed. The Jedi they have leading them is really headstrong, kinda reminds me of you." Kota said.

"Well where do we need to go? And who are we looking for?" Ezra cut in. having shaken off his previous doubts about joining the rebellion."

"You will be meeting up with a man by the name of Commander Sato, he will brief you more from there. I am also transmitting the code clearance so they don't shoot you out of the sky."

" _Pffft._ I doubt that they have any pilots who can outfly me." Juno interjected.

"I don't know, supposedly this rebel pilot from this crew is one of their best. Keep in touch. Unfortunately I won't be able to join you as Mon Mothma is having a hard time with the imperials in our sector so I will be unavailable." Kota finished up. "Kota signing off."

Almost instantly Proxy dropped back down from the transmission and wobbled a little bit.  
"I think my coordination and balancing circuits are out of alignment again master. Permission to go fix them?" Proxy asked.

"Sure thing Proxy, go right ahead." Galen said. He watched Proxy go. He turned around and looked at Ezra, "Why don't you go wait for me in the sparring room, I will be there shortly. We need to be in top shape to fight the imperials."

"Of course brother." Ezra said as he turned and left.

Galen turned to face his wife. He knew she was still upset about the night before but he didn't know just how upset she was.

"Sorry we kept you waiting." Galen said in a hushed tone.

"And what was so important that you wouldn't come right away?" Juno said with an edge in her voice.

"Ezra had a nightmare, took me a while to calm him down." Galen said.

"That bad, I seem to recall it taking me just a few moments to calm you down from some of the more terrible nightmares that you would have." She said, the edge completely gone, instead replaced with sorrow. Those nightmares were something that she constantly had to be on guard for. The first few months of her time on Tython and subsequent marriage to Galen were some of the worst nights of her life. Galen would suddenly lash out in his sleep, one time he even fired force lightning from his hands, thankfully it only hit a wall, and was weak enough that it only left a small scorch mark.

"Why did it take so long?" She followed up.

"This is going to sound sappy but, it's because you are my wife. We share a bond, that although it is far younger than my bond with Ezra, it is stronger, and deeper." Galen replied. "It means that just your presence can calm me better than even Ezra. I can calm Ezra down but it still takes time."

"What was the nightmare about?" She questioned further.

"I didn't get specifics, all I know is that he saw Vader in the dream. And I think he might have seen the rest of us perish." Galen said.

"Do you think that it's a sign?" Juno asked.

"I don't know, dreams and visions tend to be a bit elusive, even some of the most powerful sith and jedi could misread a dream or vision." He said with a sigh, "I better go and practice with Ezra, and sorry again, about last night, I shouldn't have been such an ass."

"You're right. You shouldn't have been such an ass. But I forgive you." Juno said.

Galen left after she said that, knowing that she could pilot the ship through hyperspace to the rendezvous in her sleep. Instead he thumbed the saber at his belt. Him and Ezra needed to train to be in top condition for the upcoming trials they would face.

 _ **Aboard the Rogue Shadow, 5 minutes earlier.**_

Ezra came upon the training room in the ship that he and his brother used to use to take on targets for Vader. Later on in his training he had his own starfighter that he would use but unfortunately it was destroyed when they left Vader and rescued the senators. He went to the center of the room and knelt down on the mats to begin meditating to help pass the time. As he tried to connect and become submerged into the light side of the force he felt the normal resistance to him becoming one with it. When he probed deeper Ezra found that he was missing something, what that thing is he didn't know. All that he knew is that it was hindering his growth in the force.

He felt his brother's presence enter the room and heard his paces get closer to him.

* _pop-hiss_ *

Galens blade sprung to life and began a strong downward arc at his back, only to be met by the strong defense of the soresu fighting style. Both brother's looked each other in the eye the quietly disengaged and backed up. Each bowing to the other they then assumed their favoured fighting start stances.

At first neither made a move. Then suddenly Ezra shot forward like a viper and began an aggressive Juyo attack only to have Galen fall back on the soresu defense, then quickly transition to djem so's hard counterattack forcing Ezra to backpedal and take up a niman defense while throwing out bolts of force lightning and force pushes aimed at his brother. Galen jumped and dodged around the force pushes and deflected the lightning with his single blue blade. He still prefered the single blade versus the Jar-kai variants that Ezra employed. Choosing instead to master throwing off opponents with integrated force based attacks. And one such attack would prove to be useful as he dodged Ezra's blade he saw an opening using a force push to gain some distance he then charged his blade with force lightning, not enough to cause any real harm, but enough to definitely cause some pain. Only Ezra saw this coming and jumped over Galens swipe he then wound up behind Galen and threw a blast of force lightning at him. Catching him off guard it paralyzed him and knocked him to the ground Ezra came up and laid his saber, set to a lower setting so as not to accidentally hurt his brother, across his neck and he proclaimed himself the winner.

"Hingabe, ich habe gewonnen" **(Surrender, I have won)** Ezra declared.

"Du hast Glück gehabt, ich hätte diese Explosion mit meinem Säbel abgelenkt." **(You got lucky, I should have deflected that blast with my saber.)** Galen retorted.

"Yeah, yeah. It's always luck when I win, yet it almost is always skill, when you win." Ezra complained.

"That's because I am older, therefore wiser, _kleiner bruder_." **(Little brother)** Galen shot back.

"Oh you are gonna pull the wise card on me _Großer bruder_ , **(Big brother)** and who was the one that had to sleep on my floor last night because they pissed off Juno?" Ezra replied.

"Fine, you win," Galen relented with a smile, he glance at the clock and saw that it was 08:30, "Wow. we spent a lot longer training than I thought. I guess time flies when you are having fun. But I better go make some breakfast for Juno and I, you want some?"

"Nah, I am going to practice with proxy for a little while," Ezra said.

"Okay, I will send him back here as soon as he gets done repairing himself." Galen said.

Ezra watched him turn and go. He then sat down and assumed his meditative stance, focusing again on the lightside of the force, trying to master connecting to it was difficult. Despite having received minor training with it from Master Kota, and from Galen, he still felt as if his training was not complete. Maybe when this mission was done he could contact Kota and see if he would allow him to learn under him in the ways of the lightside.

Ezra heard the door open behind him and turned to see proxy walking in.

"The master has said that you request to train with me?" Proxy questioned.

"Yes, I wish to face your Obi-Wan Kenobi training module, set to full strength." Ezra replied.

"Very well then." The holo-droid responded and lit up to assume the identity of the soresu Master.

 _ **Somewhere in the outer rim 08:50**_

"Where is this contact that Bail Organa said would be so useful in the rescue of the Ghost crew?" Commander Sato barked.

"According to Senator Organa he made contact with the group's liaison roughly three standard hours ago sir." A lieutenant responded. "Do you want me to call and ask when we should expect them to arrive?"

"No, that is of no need. I just wish that they would hurry, we are sitting ducks out here in this area, the empire could happen upon us at any moment." Sato replied. "I just hope that the Ghost crew can survive until this team can arrive."

"Senator's Organa, Mothma, and Bel Ilbus all speak very highly of this team, supposedly they even gave Vader a run for his money once." Another lieutenant responded.

"Well, I will be the judge of their effectiveness, if they ever arrive." Sato said in annoyance.

 _ **Coruscant Royal Palace 09:50**_

"You have felt it?" Palpatine asked.

"I have my master, they have come out of hiding." Vader responded

"Then you know that they cannot be allowed to join the rebels, their power together could constitute our demise." Palpatine said.

"The younger one, Bridger, he is weak, without his brother he would fall right back into our hands." Vader spoke, his mechanised voice box making his very presence seem daunting.

"Yesss," The Emperor stated, "We shall use him to become the stumbling block of this rebellion."

"I shall deal with them myself." Vader proclaimed

"No, for we have not seen them in a few years, let us go and send in the best that the inquisition has to offer, I have foreseen that they will be rescuing the captured Ghost crew above the Kashyyyk system." Palpatine responded. He still remembered the power that the two former apprentices could muster, "Best to test them with disposable rabble of those weakling inquisitors than for them to destroy you."

"As you wish my master, I will send the new grand inquisitor and the first brother and sister to dispatch of them." Vader finished.

"Very well, you are dismissed." Palpatine said with a wave of his hand he turned his throne around to admire the Coruscant skyline.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I hope that you guys are liking the story so far. I would really like some reviews though just so I know what you guys like or dislike in terms of the story. Although I will point out that I won't write lemons, or change up the Kanan isn't blind yet but that will be integrated into the story in a bit. But other than that I hope that you guys enjoy the next chapter of Brothers. I will say that there will be some flashbacks/mention of PTSD. If you are uncomfortable with that I understand if you choose not to read this chapter. Also if you do have PTSD and do read the chapter please review, and let me know if I accurately portrayed the symptoms. I am not trying to cause flashbacks, but I don't want to misrepresent the illness in any way, shape, or form.**

 _ **Imperial Star Destroyer Eternal 09:45**_

The three force sensitives stepped off of their transport and walked down the lines of imperial troops that amassed for their arrival. In the lead was a short, stocky looking person with a mask that covered his/her face and obscured any telling features, at their hip was a traditional saberstaff. Behind them followed two other inquisitors one was a human male with no hair and stood at roughly six feet tall. He had a single lightsaber strapped to his waist, along with a long flowing cape and what looked like a form of body armour reminiscent of the days of the great Sith empire that once had the republic and Jedi at their knees. Keeping pace beside him was an orange Twi'lek female her, lekku had the traditional sith tattoos and she had two sabers attached to her hips, she also wore a skintight leotard that went to her ankles, and to the cuffs of her wrists. All three of them exuded an air of authority that told others that they were not ones to be trifled with.

They came to a halt before the head of the of the star destroyers command. A simple Admiral whom looked like he was fresh out of the academy. But no, this was a seasoned veteran of the clone wars. His name was Alexander and he had scored a number of prolific victories against the rebel alliance and even managed to do something that not even the acclaimed Grand Admiral Thrawn had failed to do. And that is capture the elusive Ghost crew of the famous, or infamous depending on your view, Phoenix squadron.

"Ah, Grand Inquisitor, so pleased to finally meet you." Admiral Alexander stated. As he looked down at the short force user. He had dealt with the likes of the inquisition before, and while he thought them to be apart of a dying breed, he at least respected that they garnered positive results.

"Admiral Alexander, so pleased to meet you. I hope our presence here doesn't make you uncomfortable." The Grand Inquisitor stated, the mechanized voice making him come across more cold and unfeeling.

"I assume that you are here to inspect and transport the prisoners?" The admiral queried as they walked into the bowels of the star destroyer.

"Yes, but we are also here to set up a trap. For the rebellion will send help to this crew." The Grand Inquisitor responded. " I wish to interrogate the prisoners. Bring the Jedi to the interrogation cell."

"Right away Grand Inquisitor." Alexander replied.

 _ **Aboard the Ghost 24 hours earlier.**_

Sabine sat in one of the front seats with an unobstructed view out of the cockpit window a which she stared out at the lights of hyperspace. She didn't have to be force sensitive to know that this mission was near suicide. They were on a mission to try and capture Grand Moff Tarkin. The alliance hoped that by capturing him it would put the imperials on the defensive. They had received a warning from Senator Organa that the empire would not attempt a rescue mission despite Tarkin's status as one of the few people in the Emperor's inner circle who wasn't force sensitive.

They dropped out of hyperspace as they prepared to calculate the next jump when Sabine heard Kanan and Hera, freshly married as of three days ago arguing over the plan.

"Look Hera, I don't doubt your skills as a pilot. Nor do I doubt the skills of our family. But I can't help but feel that we are a little over our heads here. Maybe we should have arrived with a strike force and have them cause a diversion for us." Kanan said with just a hint of worry in his voice. This in turn worried Sabine as she knew that the Jedi Knight was a bit of a rogue but nevertheless when he said that something smelled like bantha shit. It usually turned out to be that way.

"I know love, but if we can take Tarkin we can eventually then start coordinating larger attacks and assaults in the outer rim." Hera argued back, it was plain as day to anyone that this wasn't the first time that they had had a discussion like this about the mission.

"I want it to go on record that I think this is a bad idea. Tarkin is bound to be escorted by at least three star destroyer's and probably a few dozen light cruisers." Kanan said back.

"That is why we are using this imperial shuttle instead of the ghost. We can hopefully get aboard and take him and be gone before they attack." Hera reasoned, but even she knew that there was little chance the Empire would fall for the rouse, for once the ship's ramp lowered it would be obvious to all that they were not in fact an imperial supply vessel but actually a trojan horse to try and capture the Grand Moff.

She felt the sudden acceleration of the ship as it jumped into hyperspace.

"They still going at it?" Zeb asked, he was being followed by chopper. Just three days earlier they had all taken part in the beautiful ceremony that was the wedding of the pilot and the Jedi. Zeb had been the best man and Sabine had been her maid of honor. While Chopper was the ring bearer. Outside of the crew only Commander Sato knew of the marriage, due to him officiating the wedding. And then roughly two days later he approached them with the assignment. Only Kanan objected to the mission stating that it was to dangerous. But he was overruled.

"Yeah, you would think that the only thing that they have done is fuck, and argue since they have become officially married." Sabine said with a look of exasperation on her features.

"Oh trust me kid, they were playing this game long before you came along." Zeb responded with a laugh. "Trust me, in a few hours they will be all lovey dovey again and you won't be able to tell that they were arguing."

"I know. Out of all the people I know, they are the only ones whom I have ever seen exhibit true love for one another." Sabine said with stars in her eyes, she then saw the odd look that Chopper and Zeb were giving to her, "What? I know I am Mandalorian but that doesn't make me any less a being. I still hold hope that there is someone out there for me that meshes with me just as Kanan and Hera do. I have never seen people so in love or so happy with one another before." She finished off.

"What? Your parents not get along very well?" Zeb probed, he hoped that she would at least open up to him a little about her past and not shut down on him like other times he asked questions about her past.

"No, I guess you could say they didn't, but I was too young to really know back then. My father was killed when I was twelve right before I joined the academy." Sabine said with a hint of sorrow.

"Do you know what happened?" Zeb asked, hoping he wasn't pressing too hard on the Mandalorian.

"I don't, according to official reports, he was killed when a gas line in the village that he was staying at exploded. But rumor has it that he was assassinated by the empire because he was starting up a rebellion against the empire." Sabine said in an almost trance like state. But suddenly she shook herself out of it. "I like to think that he would be proud of what I am doing. Even if it puts me in danger."

"Well. If Kanan, Hera, or I mean anything, we are all extremely proud of who you are and wouldn't want you to change." Zeb said trying to draw on some wisdom that his years as a fugitive and a captain of the Lasan Honor Guard.

"It means more to me than you know Zeb." Sabine said as they got ready to drop out of hyperspace. The family gathered their gear, and turned toward the ramp as they started the dreaded wait before the ramp would lower and all plans would go to shit.

 _ **Aboard the Rogue Shadow somewhere in hyperspace**_

Ezra had been training with Proxy for thre hours now and the sweat was soaking through his clothes. He had Proxy go and use a randomized matrix that used all of the various fighting styles he was programmed with to make it seem more realistic. As he dodged a swipe of Proxy's blade he threw a force push that knocked the droid off balance and then he jumped on top of him to then plant his saber in the chestplate of Proxy, effectively shutting down the program.

"Very good master." Proxy stated. "I thought that I had you with that old Kit Fisto training module. But you seem to have bested me again. Galen would be proud, that is my most difficult setting to fight against, yet you handled it with ease."

"Thanks Proxy, I am glad you think so," Ezra said, "I think that I am going to go shower and then change, and probably meditate for a while. Tell Galen he can find me in my room if he needs me."

"Of course master." Proxy said as he walked off from the training room.

Ezra shut off the lights and made his way to his sleeping quarters. As he started up the shower and stripped out of his sweat soaked clothes he could have sworn he saw a blue arm dash out of sight back into the hall. Shaking it off he got in and let the heat of the water consume him and relax his aching muscles. Grabbing a towel off the rack Ezra went across the hall and into his bedroom. Feeling paranoid he took a glance around and examined his room. It was the same spartan place he had known. A single bed pushed to the back wall five feet away. A laundry hamper to his right and a single clothes chest that housed everything he owned. Cautiously making his way to the to the chest he opened it up. There were his sabers, just where he left them. Nothing else of value, besides some extra power cells. Suddenly he whipped around at the sound of running feet. Grabbing his sabers he glanced around, but in the dark he could not determine if there was anything there. Sighing he set his sabers in front of him and began to dress himself.

Once he was wearing a fresh set of clothes he got down into his meditation position and began to feel the force. Trying to reconnect with the light side of the force he meditated as hard as he could. But yet he couldn't seem to connect getting frustrated Ezra tried to force himself to connect to the force. He then felt as if he was falling. As he fell sounds and smells started to make sense. And pretty soon he found himself on the ground, not the hard durasteel of the _Rogue Shadow_. This had more give to it. As he opened his eyes he realized that he was in a different place. He looked up and saw himself, only younger, his twin scarlet blades ignited at his sides. He followed his younger self as he walked into a village. Then it struck him. His younger self lunged forward and decapitated a Pantoran woman whom was on the street. She probably had been just returning home from the fields, or from shopping and happened to be in the wrong place. But this wasn't the type of thing where you bump into someone and they shove you back hard. No Ezra remembered he was on a mission. To send a message to the people of the world of Pantora. You will listen to what the Empire said or you will face severe consequences. He watched himself go methodically and destroy the transports first with a wave of force lightning. Then he launched force blasts at houses and buildings alike. Nearly leveling them. He watched in horror at what he had done. Then he heard it. The worst part of this memory. After twenty minutes of slaughter he heard a little girl, no older than six, crying by the decapitated woman he struck down first. She was bent over hugging the headless corpse trying to get it to wake up.

"Wake up mommy. There is someone bad here. They hurt you and daddy." She said through sobs.

Then he saw it. His younger self. Striding up to the young girl. She looked toward Ezra and started to plead. "Please! Stop him! Help my mommy. She is-." But it was cut off as she was pulled toward Ezra's younger self and bisected across the chest by his sabers. She fell in two pieces only having enough time to yelp in surprise before she was killed.

Then everything fell away. And all that remained was the little girl. In two pieces five yards away. Ezra fell to his knees. He is a monster. Then the little girl started to move. She was bound together with a scar across her chest. She pointed a bony arm at him and as he looked up he choked out through tears, "I'm sorry. You were innocent. I murdered you. I am a monster." Then he noticed the villagers. And among them were all the innocents that he had slain. They started to chant, "GUILTY!" all in unison. He said nothing. For he knew. They were right.

Ezra was drawn out of the vision by Galen's pounding on the door. When he received no answer he called out. "Ezra? Brother? Are you in there? It is almost 18:30." When again he received no answer he punched in the access code to the door and strode in. There before him was Ezra curled up on the ground in the corner, slowly rocking. Galen came up and knelt down so he was eye level with Ezra, and he saw the tears.

"I saw the girl again. It was the most vivid out of all the times I have seen her. I could smell the smoke. I could smell the burning flesh." Ezra whispered.

Galen did the only thing that he knew and sat down in front of Ezra. Sometimes there were no words to give comfort. He sent calming vibes through the force to his brother. After a half an hour Ezra had mostly calmed down. He stopped shaking and looked his brother dead in the eyes and asked. "Are we monsters?"

"We were. We did terrible things. We will have to live with it for the rest of our lives." Galen said, he knew that telling Ezra the truth would be hard. "But we must learn to not be what we once were. We can become better." Galen finished.

"Are you sure." Ezra asked, when Galen looked at him. He didn't see a warrior, or a former sith apprentice. He saw the eight year old boy from Lothal who had spent the last year on the streets and was scared of loud noises.

"I am sure. Now come on. Juno made some dinner. I am sure that she is waiting for us." Galen reassured as they both stood up and started to walk out of the room. Ezra turned slightly and saw the little girl again. But he decided to let it go. It was hard at first, and he knew it wouldn't be the last time he saw her, but he knew that he was strong enough to overcome who he was, and hope to be a better person, a Je'daii in the future.

 **Alright what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. I plan to update roughly one to two times a week. I also should say this so as to cover my ass, but all aforementioned star wars content is property of their respective owners. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Have a good rest of your day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I hoped you guys liked the last chapter. This chapter will include a little more action hopefully. I also would like to point out a question posed by Dark Ace Demon. And that is yes Kota is blind in this story, but Kanan isn't. At least not yet. Without further ado. Here is Chapter 4 of brothers.**

 _ **Aboard Imperial Star Destroyer Eternal 12:50**_

The Grand Inquisitor looked on at the bruised and bleeding form of Kanan Jarrus. He had so far been able to resist the torture methods put forward onto him by the inquisitor. But that would soon come to an end. For he planned to take something from him. As he went to continue the torture he taunted the Jedi knight.

"You Jedi were always weak. For even when the great sith empire reigned supreme. It wasn't the Jedi that defeated them. No it was the sith themselves." The inquisitor said. "Not even the most powerful of you. The green frog Yoda could defeat the emperor. But still. Your kind likes to be a thorn in the empire's side to this day. Why don't you just give in. Tell me what I want to know and I will make sure that you get training within the inquisition." He offered.

"I would never join you. I will never betray the Jedi way. Not again." Kanan finished off in a hushed whisper.

"I was afraid that you would say that." The inquisitor said, an edge of annoyance getting into his voice. Then he recomposed himself. "Perhaps, I should bring the mandalorian in here. Lay her bare as the day she was born and allow the stormtroopers to have their way with her. Then gut her like a Bantha." Seeing no reaction he continued. "Or maybe the Lasat. You know, their fur is in high demand. With their species being to the brink of extinction. Maybe I should skin him alive. And force you to wear his fur." Once again the Jedi just remained stoic. And continued to stare at the ground in defiance. "Or maybe the droid. I know how you Jedi form deep friendships with them. Perhaps I should take him apart and smash him to bits." That was a long shot even to the inquisitor. But then he continued. "What about the Twi'lek. She is most undoubtedly beautiful. I am sure one of the hutts would like to keep her as a slave. Of course she isn't very good slave material right now. She would need to be broken. I think I know of a few ways. It wouldn't be hard really. I could order the glassing of Ryloth. I am sure that she wouldn't want to see her homeworld destroyed. I could also remove her fingernails. Or perhaps put out her Eyes. She could just be a sex slave then. Not much good the Twi'leks are. Just for menial tasks like sex and house duties. She wouldn't need her eyes for those."

When he finished he could see the eyes of the Jedi staring holes through him and his anger was at an all time high.

"Ah. so the Twi'lek it is." The inquisitor continued. As he went to continue with the breaking of the Jedi he was interrupted by the first brother.

"Grand Inquisitor. Grand Moff Tarkin wishes to speak with you." He stated after bowing to the Grand Inquisitor.

"Very well. Don't go anywhere Jedi. You and I still have lots to discuss." And with that he waived on the torture droids and left. Hearing the screams of the Jedi he let a small smile erk out beneath his mask.

As the Grand Inquisitor made his way to the conference room he thought back to what he said. He definitely wanted to do what he said to the crew. The only problem being that he needed a more suitable place to do it. Suddenly a plan started to form in the evil, sick and twisted place of his mind. He could use their deaths to kill two birds with one stone. He approached the holo table in the conference room as the lights were dimmed. He then saw the hologram of Grand Moff Tarkin.

"Grand Inquisitor. Have you been able to break the rebels yet?" Tarkin asked with an arrogant tone.

"Not yet. But I will soon. In fact I may have a way that we can use their deaths to our advantage." The Grand Inquisitor started only to be cut off by Tarkin.

"You force types always seem to take your time in getting the answers we require. You must know that getting the location of their base is of utmost importance or have you forgotten? Maybe I should send word to your master that a lowly few rebels are too difficult for you to break." Tarkin said. As the anger in his tone shone through.

"Understand this Tarkin. You think that just because you are friends with my master you can say what you wish. But I will not tolerate disrespect. Now I have a plan to break the rebels and use them the empires benefit." The Inquisitor explained.

"Go on. And do hurry up. I have many things that need to be attended to." The Moff said.

"I will take them to the surface of the planet Kashyyyk and execute them before the Jedi. He will most surely break. And once broken, we can say that they were in fact members of the empire. On a deep cover assignment. Thus why they always seemed to get away. Then we will say that it was the uncivilized beasts that roam the planet of Kashyyyk that killed the main members of the crew. We can even produce the broken Jedi as proof. Say that he was with the inquisition. It will rally support for a full planetary blockade. And give us reason to shut up the insolent senators who seem to think that their 'treatment' is unsatisfactory as of now." The Grand Inquisitor finished, taking a breath after that speech.

"Hmm. And what if the rebels show up?" Tarkin asked.

"Then we say that they were the ones who sent them. They figured out they were working with us. And sent them to die unimaginable deaths at the hands of the beasts as punishment for their treachery." the Inquisitor stated.

"I like it. It seems a little flimsy in some areas. But I think that I can work with it. Go on ahead and do it. But do not forget. We need the information first and foremost." Tarkin said as he finished of the holo-transmission.

As the Grand Inquisitor sat there in the darkness he started to think. He wasn't a fool by any means. He knew he was expendable to Vader and the Emperor. So to help show he was worthy of the position he refired up the console. He knew that at any moment the rebels could launch a counter-attack. They still had the problem of dealing with fulcrum. So it was likely that the rebels knew where they were being kept. He sent out the transmission. And waited for a response.

Gar Saxon appeared before him. As Saxon looked at the short Inquisitor he asked him. "And to what do I owe the honor of you calling me up Grand Inquisitor."

"I need some of your Mandalorian troopers. I believe that the rebels are going to attack the Imperial contingent on Kashyyyk. Do you have any nearby troops that can support us?"

"And why would I want to put some of my troopers in to your employ?" Saxon asked.

"Do not forget your place Saxon. The empire made you what you are. We can just as easily take it from you." The Inquisitor warned, his patience already in short demand from his talk with Tarkin.

"I haven't. I have around forty troops less than one hyperspace jump away from Kashyyyk they should be there within the hour." Saxon said in a more reserved manner.

"Good. I will assume command of them when they get here. Be sure to let them know." The Inquisitor said. He shut off the console and turned to the first brother and sister.

"Get the prisoners ready for transport. And make sure that they have their weapons, but have them deactivated. We want this staging to look good." He ordered and walked out of the conference room.

 _ **Aboard the Rogue Shadow. 12:35 Same day.**_

Galen and Ezra were sitting in the training room meditating. Getting ready for the challenge that lay ahead. They were almost to the rendezvous point and should be coming up on it at any minute. So they decided to meditate to pass the time. They were wearing a set of robes that they found on Tython in one of its many temples. Somehow, through the force they guessed, the robes had not deteriorated at all in the thousands of years since anyone had inhabited the planet. The robes seemed to be made of a cloth that was both durable and light. In fact they had come in contact with a lightsaber on the lowest setting many times throughout the sparring sessions between the two brothers, but they did not show even the slightest bit of singeing. They did find that this did have a limit though. And when set to battle levels would burn just as regular clothing, however it still took a little longer.

They felt the ship drop out of hyperspace as they got up and made their way to the airlock. Juno would keep the ship running and ready to take off as soon as they got the information they needed.

Entering the airlock brought back many memories for them both. A few good, but most bad. This was the ship that Galen used when following the orders of Vader. However it was in this airlock that Galen and Juno had said their vows. With Bail Organa officiating and princess Leia acting as maid of honor. For most of Juno's family and friends were still with the empire and in fact disowned her when they were told of her initial branding as a traitor when Vader made his first attempt on Galen's life.

When they heard the airlock seal several soldiers were waiting there for them. Including one that seemed much older and wasn't wearing a helmet. In fact as they got a little closer it dawned on them that it was in fact an old Jango Fett clone used by the Grand Army of the Republic during the clone wars.

"You two must be the rescue team that Senator Organa spoke so highly of." The clone said as he stepped forward. "My name is Rex. I will be acting as your handler for this mission. Now lets hurry up. We don't want to keep Commander Sato waiting." He finished as he turned around and started to march towards the bridge on the Corellian blockade runner. They took time to study the rebel crew members that walked passed eyeing them as if they were an exotic animal, then turn and continue with the task at hand. Mostly scanning for incoming imperials.

They walked into the command center of the bridge and met a older gentleman, who looked to be of quite wealthy descent and had on a shirt that was mostly orange throughout the chest and sleeves and had a black/blue collar that stretched down a bit on the front and back. On his chest he wore the rank of commander and had a sharp haircut.

"Ah. You must be the Jedi that senator Organa spoke of." Commander Sato said, with an unmistakable, yet indistinguishable accent.

"With all do respect Commander. We are Je'daii, not Jedi. We follow the force. Not just the lightside. And try not to draw to close to one side or the other." Galen said. Seeming to test the waters on the rebel leader.

"Very well then Je'daii. I hope that you know that this mission is very important to us. We want to see that the Ghost crew is returned to us safely." He said. Not really caring what they called themselves or what they followed.

"We do know. Are only goal is to help the rebellion in any way, shape, or form" Ezra spoke.

"Good. Now here are the mission objectives. The crew that you are going after is one of our finest. And it seems that the empire knows this. They have them aboard the Star Destroyer Eternal above Kashyyyk. Although we received word from our spy that they are soon planning to move them to the surface for more, rigorous interrogation." Sato said, a sliver of worry making his way into his voice.

"Okay, just one Star Destroyer then?" Ezra said,

"No our intel reports at least three Star Destroyers in the vicinity. Along with a contingent of forty Mandalorians aligned with Gar Saxon to help them in blockading the planet." The Commander explained.

"Okay. And any talk with the wookies. Do you think they will be of much help." Ezra inquired.

"Probably not. The empire routed the last major wookie uprising many years ago." Galen said. Bitterness permeating his voice.

"That is correct. Most of the wookies are either in hiding, dead, or slaves to the imperial war machine." Sato said. "But that is a mission for another day." he finished with sadness in his voice. For he hated to see such a proud species put to near extinction on their home planet.

"Well who exactly are we looking for?" Ezra asked, he would console Galen later. Hoping that his brother could make it through the rest of the meeting without letting it be known he was born on Kashyyyk.

"For that I will turn you over to your assigned handler Captain Rex." Sato said as he stepped back and let the clone war veteran take over.

"Alright guys. The crew you are looking for are these five." He said as he activated a holo of the crew. "They should be able to tell that you are friend if you are seen fighting with the imperials but if not they will know that we sent you via the code phrase 'by the light of Lothal's moons.' understand?" the clone said.

"Yeah. We got it." Ezra said, surprised that his homeworld was used as a means of code-phrase.

"One other thing, as your handler. I want to accompany you on this mission. Nothing personal. Just standard procedure." Rex said.

Irritated that they were effectively being assigned a babysitter they two brothers looked at the clone. Then turned to another and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Wollen wir wirklich, dass er kommt?" **(Do we really want him to come?)** Galen asked to Ezra.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass wir eine Wahl haben." **(I don't think that we have a choice.)** Ezra responded.

"Nun, in diesem Fall. Sie erzählen Juno von ihrem neuen Co-Piloten." **(Well, in that case. You get to tell Juno about her new co-pilot.)** Galen shot back a grin playing at his lips.

"Arschloch." **(Asshole.)** Ezra shot back.

Turning to the confused looks of those gathered around. The two brothers nodded and Ezra said. "Well get your gear together Captain. Because you are going to Kashyyyk." Rex smiled and turned to grab his gear from his quarters.

 _ **In one of the hangars aboard the Eternal**_

Kanan was led out of the cell by a contingent of stormtroopers. He had to rely on their support as his muscles were still twitching from electrical shocks. When he looked up he saw the rest of his crew. With binders around their hands but curiously their weapons in their proper places.

"Are you guys okay?" Kanan whispered to the rest of his family.

Before he could get an answer the Grand Inquisitor came into the room surrounded by at least forty Mandalorian troopers. As he approached he signaled to the stormtroopers that supported Kanan to move away and put him on his knees.

"Did you get a good look at your crew?" the Grand Inquisitor taunted. "See I figured that I can still break you without you having to see your crew die." He said as he moved so he was facing the others but right beside Kanan.

"You will just have to hear them die instead." the Inquisitor said with a laugh. As he drew his saber staff and brought it right into the Jedi's eyes. Permanently blinding him. Kanan cried out in pain as the members of the crew were shaken to their cores. Hera even allowed a few tears to leak out in sympathy for her husband. Unfortunately the Grand Inquisitor noticed this.

"Don't you worry dear Twi'lek. Your time will come. Just be consoled that he will still be mostly alive." He said with another hearty laugh.

 _ **Aboard the Rogue Shadow on it's way to Kashyyyk**_

Galen was busy giving the clone a tour of the Rogue shadow. And showed him the quarters he would be staying at for the duration of his trip. Meanwhile Ezra was meditating in the training room. As he sat there he suddenly felt a burning sensation on his eyes. Recognizing it as a sign from the force he implored deeper. Only to find that he could not see anything. But he could hear voices. And from what he could tell they were trying to comfort him. No, not him, he was connecting with the Jedi Kanan Jarrus, only one thing could mean why he felt the pain and why he couldn't see. He was blinded. And that only meant it was a matter of time before the crew was dead or worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's Television1 here and I got another chapter for you. And I hope that you guys like it.**

 _ **Aboard the Rogue Shadow.**_

Galen sat in the co-pilot's chair as he helped Juno navigate the ship through hyperspace. Not that she needed help but it was a way for him to spend time with her while on the ship. He was busy disassembling his saber when Juno asked him a pretty odd question.

"You ever thought about kids?" She asked out of the blue. Completely stunned at the question Galen dropped the pieces of his saber and damn near fell over.

"Umm. I assume me having kids with you right?" Galen said as he cleared his throat.

"I would sure hope so. I am your wife after all." Juno replied with a bit of snark.

"Well, in all honesty no. I haven't. Why do you want kids?" Galen replied slowly. He wasn't sure where this was coming from. They had never had the conversation. In fact Galen joked a few times that he didn't need kids. He had Ezra to take care of and keep out of trouble, which was a fairly strenuous task. Not that Ezra was bad or something like that. No in fact Ezra had a very kind heart and soul, and it troubled him deeply what he had done while Vader's assassin. No Ezra was just a naturally curious person. It had been something that Vader had all but eradicated from the teenager. Now he let his mind and the force take him wherever.

Kids of his own though would be an entirely different situation altogether. As Galen started to think of the various things associated with being a parent he started to panic. Now on the outside, to someone who didn't know him he would look completely relaxed. But to Juno she knew he was having a little freakout. However as he started to get past the screaming and dirty diapers. He started to remember the few memories of his parents he had. And he remembered feeling their joy when they were around him, and his joy at their presence. Calming down he turned to Juno.

"Do you want to have kids?" Galen asked, trying to probe the viability of it.

She started to kind of smile, and he thought he might be having a sight problem but she seemed to glow a little.

"Well, I am two weeks late. And the pregnancy test I took last night says that you are going to be a dad." She said with her voice raising as she finished up. She seemed to start to fidget in her seat as she waited for a response. Galen's eyes opened wide with a look of shock. He hadn't been expecting that in the slightest. But at the same time he could feel the force telling him that this was a good thing.

"Well, that's amazing. I didn't know that you didn't want children. But no less good." Galen said.

"Wow. I just told you that you are going to be a father and all I get is an well that's amazing?" Juno said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Oh hahaha. I am excited. I am just starting to wonder different things." Galen said in a bit of a daze.

"Like what Galen?" Juno asked in earnest.

"Well, food, clothes, playpen. I am gonna have to be sure to put my saber up high now so the baby doesn't get ahold of them." Galen listed off on his fingers.

"Oh, and we have to tell Ezra, Proxy, and Kota." He finished off.

"Well, you seem to know everything then." Juno said. "Do you want to tell Proxy or have me tell him that he needs to baby-proof the _Rogue Shadow_ " She stated.

"I will. You just stay here and rest." Galen said as he got up to leave.

"Hmph. You know I'm not helpless right?" Juno laughed out. "I'm just pregnant. And I won't need to slow down for a little while."

Galen smirked at the comment but went back to tell Ezra that he would be an uncle.

 _ **Inside the Eternal above Kashyyyk**_

John Davidson was many things in his life. Bounty hunter, fugitive, smuggler, but first and foremost, he was a rebel. In fact he was one of the many rebel spies operating under the Fulcrum codename. He had spent the past thirteen hours looking for a way to release the crew that was captured aboard the Eternal. However that plan was destroyed when he saw the Inquisition show up. He had heard the stories of some rebel dissidents, and or spies getting captured by them. It was never a quick death. And in fact they could make even the most stalwart believer in the cause talk. However he figured that one thing he could do is stop any information from the droid's memory being recovered he quietly made his way to the data recovery station on the massive star destroyer. Being disguised as a stormtrooper captain had its perks. However you needed to be at least a commander to be able to have access to the area.

Thinking quickly he bumped into a lieutenant walking down the hall. Knocking him over and spilling the tablet in his hand on the ground. With some minor slight of hand he took out his code cylinder and swiped the lieutenant's and replaced it with his own.

Now all that he needed to do was to find a commander and take his code cylinder. John wandered toward the officer's mess hall, hoping he could find an officer who was just getting off shift and would be hitting it hard on the booze. He entered the officer's mess and saw what he was looking for. An elderly officer by the name of Michael Weed. He was an old bastard who liked to take his frustrations out on his men. It was just the perfect sense of poetic justice. See last time that John was nearly caught it was because of Michael. But the elderly commander would get his karma back tenfold. Buying a drink he took it over to the already drunk officer.

"Here you go commander. Just wanted you to know that there is no hard feelings about what was said a few weeks back." John said as he set the drink before the Commander.

"Ah, yes, and who might you be?" He slurred out. As he reached for the fresh drink.

"I was the guy you accused of being the rebel spy. But after it was all said and done they found out it was McCormick." John replied, bitterness seeping out of his pores like sweat. Poor McCormick was a good guy, just had a baby and everything. But sometimes the ends justify the means.

"Oh right. I remember you. I could have sworn it was you instead of McCormick. Damn shame. He could have become a real good naval officer." Michael relented. "But at least we rooted out one traitor and can move forward." He finished as he slumped a bit from an over indulgence in booze.

John took his chance and reached out like he was helping the officer sit up. He swapped out the lieutenants cylinder and took the officer's cylinder and made his way towards the door without the officer knowing any different.

He made his way to the data recovery station and looked for the guard on duty. Seeing a young, fresh, recruit. He walked up to the private and started to yell. "Hey you! Get your ass over here!" Immediately the poor private jumped so hard that the John actually feared for his safety.

"Sir, yes Sir!" The private stated as he came to attention in front of his superior.

"What is the meaning of this armour private! Did you or did you not shine this armour before taking this shift!" John yelled. It was hard for him not to grin as the private started to stutter out an answer but was cut off.

"Nevermind your shit of an answer private! I am going to go finish filing reports and I will be back in one standard hour. And you better be here and be ready for full inspection when I get back. Is that clear!" He shouted.

"Yes sir. Right away sir." The private mumbled as he saluted and ran off to go complete the tasks.

John smiled as he grabbed the code cylinder he swiped from the Commander and stuck it into the reading port and heard the ping as it allowed him into the data recovery station and started to pan his eyesight around the room. It wasn't very large, maybe five meters deep, by eight meters wide and with a thirteen meter high ceiling. In it was a single operator and about three assistance droids. They seemed to be working on something on the table in the middle of the room. He looked and saw that it was an orange and C-1 astromech. The operator was just about ready to start cutting open the powered down droid when a blaster bolt smashed into his chest, killing him instantly. The three droids turned but were cut down in the same manner.

John made his way to the droid and pressed the power switch while he looked for a tool to remove the restraining bolt. As he turned he could hear the droid warble as if it was coming out a deep sleep. Then suddenly it turned and looked at the stormtrooper whose back was to him. He drew out an electric prod out of his body and shocked the back of the stormtrooper.

John yelped and turned getting ready to fire. Seeing it was just the cranky astromech. He took off his helmet and looked at the droid. "Hold up. Listen to me I am on your side." He said as he struggled against the droids arms. "Listen to me! By the light of Lothal's moons." John said in desperation.

The droid seemed to stop for a second and quirk to the side at him. Then warbled out in binary, "Well why didn't you say so? My name is Chopper." The droid said as it stuck out a single arm. As John went to shake it the droid immediately electrocuted him. "That is for pointing a blaster at me, meatbag."

"Because I pointed a blaster at you? You shocked me first!" John exclaimed. Shaking his hand to get the sting of the shock to ware off. "You were wearing stormtrooper armour. How was I to know you were trying to help me." Chopper said once again in his binary as he started to roll off towards the door.

"Wait. We need to plan this out. We can't have the entire star destroyer looking for us!" John shouted. But the droid just snarked back at him as he plugged into the door control and started to open it.

"I need to get to the engine room and sabotage the ship." Chopper admitted after hesitating at his current task.

"Well then let me help you. Here. Take this code cylinder. It will give you access to the engine room. I also would suggest taking this route to the local escape pods. From there you can take your pod and get help from the wookiees on Kashyyyk." John explained. While holding up a schematic he had in a pouch on his hip. It came in handy when one was traversing the innards of a star destroyer.

"Thanks, meatbag. I will think about your plan. However I still have use for you." Chopper stated as he finished unlocking the door.

"What do you mean?" the Fulcrum agent stated.

" You are going to act as my distraction. I need you to go to the comm center and disable their communications. Then you want to probably get in an escape pod. This will be a real fucking huge explosion." Chopper stated with what John interpreted as a laugh from the old astromech.

"Fine. But be careful. I doubt that the crew won't be able to recognize you. You don't exactly look standard issue to the imperials." John stated as he walked out the door after checking both ways.

"Fuck off you organic." Chopper shot over his shoulder as he continued down the hall to the engine room. Making a quick pitstop at the armoury to pick up 'a few' explosives. He saw the three guards at the entrance. So in typical Chopper fashion he went and set a trap. Long story short he closed a door on two of them and the third has lots of droid height blast marks on him.

Giggling gleefully to himself he swiped a comm link and immediately looked up John Davidson. Finding his frequency number he warbled into the comm, "Found a way to blow the engine. Hope you disabled the comm system."

After a few moments he heard a terse, "Working on it. Be patient you bucket of bolts." then nothing. As he loaded up explosives into a shipping container Chopper started to scan imperial frequencies. Pretty soon they cut out. He called up John only to be met by the sounds of blaster fire and heavy breathing. Working quickly Chopper pushed the loaded explosives to a lift that would take him to the engine room.

As he made his way into the engine room Chopper noticed that he had timed things just right. For shift change was happening and there was no technicians around to try and stop him. Chopper began rolling around throwing the magnetic thermal detonators on any surface that they seemed to stick. With the charges armed and ready to go. He booked it for the exit. Once again keying the comm of the fulcrum agent that had helped him escape. Receiving no response he started to make his way to the comm room when he came upon a nasty sight. John was on the ground, not breathing with several blaster scorch marks pockmarking his chest and helmet. It was obvious to the droid. John was no longer among the living. Simply emulating the closest thing he could to a sigh. He loaded the body onto a laurie that was nearby and pushed him to the escape pods..

As he maneuvered his way to the escape pods he saw the carnage that the stormtrooper turned rebel spy had caused. Blaster shots covered the gray walls and at least a dozen dead stormtroopers littered the halls, with another two dozen lying wounded or unconscious. As he kept an ear open for imperial chatter. He deduced that John, was at least partially successful in his mission. The Imperials couldn't seem to contact any of the other star destroyers or their respective escorts. But at the same time he could tell that their short range comms were still operational for the moment. This saved the astromech and his cargo several times as he nearly dodged cleanup, and search and destroy crews along the way to the escape pods. As he neared the pods he heard an imperial officer with the rank of Commander starting to brag to an underling about how he had shot the traitor even in his inebriated state. Infuriated Chopper grabbed a blaster and set up a simple ambush.

As the Commander and two other stormtroopers rounded the corner the astromech released a barrage of blaster fire at point blank range. Killing the three imperials before they could even cry out. Grumbling he grabbed the laurie once again and moved to the first escape pod in sight. Dragging John into the pod Chopper took the pilot's seat and fired up the pod. Then a thought struck the sick little droid, that made him just cackle in laughter. Getting out of the pod he launched all pods except for the one that him and the body would be in. As he maneuvered the pod a safe distance away from the ship. He pressed the detonator and watched as the star destroyer Eternal was blown to smithereens.

He started to scan rebel frequencies sending out a distress signal. Faster than he thought possible a stealth ship appeared and answered the hailing with the proper response. As the ship maneuvered to the pod he thought that the ship definitely looked imperial by the markings and the name. _Rogue shadow_. So grabbing the blaster pistol he got ready for the worst. Only when the airlock engaged and the pod door opened he saw something that he would never see again. Hera Syndulla stood there. Sure she had a bacta patch on her forehead from a scrape but other than that she looked fine. Moving towards her he made happy chirping sounds in binary. That is until he bumped into the corpse of John Davidson. The man who had risked it all for his life. Turning to the Twi'lek he knew that she would want a name and what not but that could wait she carefully reached out and touched the stormtrooper armour and said a silent prayer in her native tongue and thanked the man who had helped her droid escape the clutches of the empire.

 **Okay guys! Kind of a Chopper centric chapter. But I thought it was necessary since it was not very believable that the inquisition would destroy a possibly excellent source of rebel intel for a mere staging and counter intelligence operation. So that is the reasoning for this chapter. Also I want to point out that this story will not just include the rescue of the ghost crew. I plan to take this beyond that and may end up changing the title at a later date to better fit the story. As always comments and criticism is welcomed and encouraged. Please read and review. Until next time.**

 **Television1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! How did you like the last chapter? Well, I hope you like this one because Galen and Ezra will finally be meeting the Ghost crew. So without further ado here is Brothers chapter 6.  
**

 _ **Aboard the Rogue Shadow. Somewhere in hyperspace.**_

Rex sat in the cockpit as he studied the pilot before him. He had never met a pilot with this much skill and seemed so at home in the pilot's seat outside of Captain Syndulla. He had been studying the controls of the various armaments of the ship while the other members of the crew were in the back preparing for the mission. While it had been a bit of an argument, Rex conceded that he didn't know their tactics and could possibly be more of a hindrance than a help. He felt the ship drop out of hyperspace. He took one look out the window and saw that there were three star destroyers along with several dozen light and medium cruisers. Rex turned to the pilot and asked, "So, how are we going to get past that without being detected?"

"Simple," Juno replied. "We turn on the cloaking device and slip right on through. Although proxy will have to be shut down so as to prevent them from picking up on his electronic signature."

"Huh. Didn't know that the empire had cloaking technology. Thought that all there was was a few prototypes left over from the clone wars." Rex said, stroking his beard in deep thought.

"Yeah, it turned out that the major problem was the magnetic signature. And they have yet to figure out how to eliminate that fully." Juno said as she powered up the cloaking device. Proxy had been shut off earlier.

"So the imps shouldn't be able to see us right?" Rex asked as he turned and looked out the window to the daunting imperial blockade.

"No, they won't, Juno here is the best stealth pilot in the entire galaxy," Ezra spoke as he entered the cockpit. "Galen wants you to know we are ready to begin the mission whenever you are. He also says to keep my niece or nephew safe." He finished with a smirk and a wink.

Juno rolled her eyes and began scanning the ships. Scanning specifically for Lasat and Twi'lek organics. But all that came up on the scopes was human and droid.

"Guys we have a problem. There is no sign of the rebel crew anywhere." Juno said into the internal comms.

Galen came to the front and looked at Rex. "This isn't a bit of treachery on your part is it Captain?" He spoke with a threatening glare. His hands subtly going to the lightsaber strapped to his side.

"What! No! Why would the rebellion risk it's best crew to betray you guys." Rex defended himself.

As the two continued to argue Juno had a thought. She didn't know where it came from. But she decided to do a preliminary planetary scan. That is when a Twi'lek and Lasat signature came up on the planet's surface.

"That's really odd." She said to herself. Before turning and addressing the two in the middle of their heated pissing match.

"Hey! If any blood is spilled on my ship I will make both of you go over it with a fine-tooth comb." She threatened in a louder voice than necessary. "I think that I might have found your crew. They, at least the Lasat and the Twi'lek are on the planet's surface."

"Why would the empire take them there?" Galen questioned.

"Does it really matter? We need to go and rescue them!" Rex said frustration starting to get into his voice over this crew's lack of decision.

"We are still rescuing them. Don't you get your clone armour in a knot now. But it begs the question why? What is the point? They could have just as easily executed them on the ship." Galen continued. "I smell a trap." He finished.

"Well, the best way to know is to spring the trap," Ezra said as he entered the cockpit. Already briefed due to his eavesdropping on the conversations. Galen pulled him aside and leaned into his ear.

"That would be unwise brother. I have sensed the dark side, while it doesn't feel like Vader's presence. It does feel like some his lackey inquisitors." He whispered.

"Well in that case we know we can beat them. They can't stand up to us." Ezra whispered back. "Besides. It could very well be something else altogether instead of a trap set for us." He finished.

Sighing Galen had to agree. Most imperials didn't know of their existence, and the few that did were either dead or located in the capital on Coruscant.

"Very well." Nodding to Juno as he said this. "Take us in. But don't disengage the cloaking until we reach the surface."

"Right away," Juno replied as she maneuvered the ship between the massive star destroyers and made for the planet's surface. At this Ezra turned and walked back towards his quarters. He went through a little ritual he started after Vader gave him a saber for a mission. Without a properly aligned crystal. So now he checked everything, the alignment, the charge, and how clean it was. As he was finishing up he went over to his chest. Inside was his battle mask and clothes. Other than providing anonymity in battle the mask did have a functioning comm link and it showed his vital signs to Juno in the shadow while in battle. It also was made of cortosis and could deflect a lightsaber if needed. But he and Galen mostly wore them on the off chance that a probe droid saw them and would use this to identify them to the imperials Slowly dawning it he looked at the bottom of the mostly empty trunk. There was a simple plush doll, one he had taken from the massacre of the Pantoran village. It had belonged to the little girl whom he had bisected. He had kept it as a trophy at first but then when he and Galen escaped he kept it as a reminder, never to become like what he once was ever again.

 _ **Aboard the shuttle with the specters. Five minutes earlier.  
**_

Sabine hated being crammed into the storage hold of the troop transport. The binders dug into her wrists and she couldn't see due to the lack of light. She was still semi-shaking due to the display of Kanan being blinded. She could have sworn that Hera had cried at the sight of her new husband getting his eyes being destroyed by the dark sider's blade. But there was a stormtrooper blocking the view. Now all that could be heard was the engines and Hera speaking words of comfort to Kanan. Suddenly the motion stopped and the engines were cut. The door to the hold was thrown open. Seizing the opportunity Sabine stood and lunged at the imperial. Only to be stopped in a force grip by the first brother. The tall human grabbed his lightsaber and moved to strike her down only to be stopped at the last moment by the Grand Inquisitor.

"In due time brother, but for the staging to be believed we must use these beastly weapons the uncivilized swine that are the wookies use." He stated with an air of annoyance.

Dropping the blade the first brother grimaced. "Must we? Why do we need to stage the deaths of these traitors? They are of no use to us. They won't reveal any information." He said rage making it into his voice.

"Yes, for this needs to be perfect. And don't worry. We will get the information that we desire." The Grand Inquisitor stated. Turning around several Mandalorian warriors from Gar Saxon began filing into the room and forcing the Spectres to their feet. Sabine was now pissed and shouted at the traitors.

"How could you side with the empire! They are dangerous! They will end up betraying Mandalore!" She shouted and struggled against her restraints.

"Quiet traitorous scum. You may have to be alive but that doesn't mean you can't have a broken jaw!" One of the warriors stated as he punched her on the cheek.

This pissed off Zeb who reached out and grabbed the Mando by his collar despite the restraints and started to try to crush his throat, armour and all and shouted, "You keep your bloody hands off her!" only to be stopped by a shock to his side by another warrior.

The Lasat dropped to his knees and tried to recover only to be met by a boot to his face. As he tried to gather his bearings a side door opened and the members of the crew were led to a clearing in the forest. Then the Grand Inquisitor, walked in front of Kanan, swinging Kanan's lightsaber started to monolog to him.

"I know that you can't see right now. But let me make a deal with you. And I will even pay you the respect of being honest. Your crew is going to die here on this planet at my command. However. You get to decide how long they suffer." Turning he motioned to one of the Mandalorians. "Let's start with the Lasat. First Sister you get the honours. Go ahead and start skinning him." He stated when suddenly someone walked out of the trees wearing a set of grey robes, their face was obscured by a simple mask reminiscent of Darth Revan's.

"Let them go!" The figure shouted as he opened his robes to reveal a simple tunic underneath and a single lightsaber swinging at his side.

"Who are you!" the head Mandalorian shouted.

"I have no quarrel with Mandalore, so I will provide you this warrior. Leave now. Or be destroyed."

While this was going on the Grand Inquisitor watched. "Surely the rebellion didn't have more Jedi did they?" he thought but he continued to watch the exchange in silence as he kept the other two inquisitors at bay, intrigued by what would happen.

The Mandalorian. Not taking him seriously simply responded, "Mandalorians don't run from a good fight."

"Very well then. Don't say I didn't warn you." The person said as they made a motion to their back and out of the woods two twirling lightsabers, one blue and one red, came and stuck into the chests of two of the Mandalorians. Stunned by this revelation the Mando looked back only to find the figure had closed the gap. He didn't even get a chance to fire as he was beheaded by a blue lightsaber.

Instantly the Mandalorians started to fire into the woods, but it was of no use as the red and blue saber were called from the chests of the two killed earlier and found their way to another being who had jumped out of the woods.

It was a completely one-sided battle as the two adversaries used their complete mastery of combative force use to decimate the forty Mandalorians. When one would attempt to use their jetpack to gain altitude they were either cut-up by a saber throw, crushed in a force grip, or fried by force lightning. Their rockets on their packs were just deflected back at the shooter. Any grappling resulted in either being bisected or getting your neck broken. Pretty soon thirty lay dead, and another five dying and five unconscious. This infuriated the Grand Inquisitor who stepped forward as he started to speak he was cut off by a massive force blast that threw him over the Ghost crew and other inquisitors. When he was hit he dropped Kanan's lightsaber and it landed by a tree roughly six yards from Sabine, she slowly started over to it. As she was doing this the figure with the blue lightsaber jumped over the crew and attacked the Grand Inquisitor. Then the one with a blue and red saber stepped in front of the crew as he brought his arms straight out and blasted the first brother and first sister back into the woods that surrounded the clearing.

Sabine started to scoot faster over to Kanan's saber. Once she got close enough she reached out and grabbed the hilt and hit the button. Soon the familiar _pop-hiss_ of the blade being switched on sounded. Using some skillful handiwork she maneuvered the blade to cut the binders off. As she did so the first sister came out of the woods, her eyes glowing yellow with hate. She saw Sabine and thought to herself, "Fuck the Grand Inquisitor's plan. I will just kill them myself." She called her sabers to her hands and rushed the Mandalorian. Sabine's eyes widened under her helmet and she brought the saber up to block the forceful strike from the Twi'lek inquisitor. Backpedaling she got a glimpse as the first brother unleashed a force push against the person that had the two lightsabers knocking him hard into a tree less than three feet away from her.

The figure though seemed to shake off the violent attack and actually came to her rescue and that is when he said the first thing to her all day.

"You sure you know how to use that thing?" He said over the clash of sabers.

"Well, I am not dead yet." Sabine retorted as the person used a force push against the Inquisitor knocking her back a few feet before turning to block a powerful attack coming from the first brother.

"That's because she is toying with you." He shot back, "look just follow my lead and listen carefully to my instructions."

"Whatever you say," Sabine said as she dodged one of the inquisitors sabers and blocked the other.

"High block right." He said and Sabine brought her saber up to the right catching the Inquisitor off guard. Using the split second he now had the figure reached back and over Sabine thrusting his saber into the throat of the Twi'lek killing her instantly. Sabine was stunned. She knew that inquisitors were tough. It took Kanan everything that he had to kill the last Grand Inquisitor. But that, that seemed too easy. She whirled around and saw the battle being re-engaged between the first brother and the figure. But it was no contest. The figure cut off his hand holding the saber then fired a burst of force lightning so strong it killed him on the spot.

"Was that really necessary?" Sabine said in shock, electrocution wasn't a way she wanted anyone to go out.

"Their kind don't deserve any better." The figure stated with bitterness. His mask obstructing the view of his face. "Quick my brother should be finished with the Grand Inquisitor soon-." Then suddenly the other figure came flying through the air and slammed into the ground, coming to a stop in front of the two. Looking down the figure with the two sabers joked with the other.

"Wirklich Bruder? Sie werden von ihm geschlagen?" **(Really brother? You are getting beaten by him?)** The figure with two sabers said.

"Nun, er hat Glück, und Sie hatten Hilfe." **(Well, he got lucky, and you had help.)** the other brother accused. Turning they noticed the odd look being given them by Sabine. Obviously, she couldn't understand them.

But it didn't matter as the one with two sabers turned and saw the Grand Inquisitor charging them with his saber staff drawn. He looked down and helped his brother up. As he got up the one with one saber took a step back and nodded. The one with two sabers drew them and got in a defensive stance as the Grand Inquisitor ran and jumped up getting ready to deliver a killing blow. Only to be met by twin sabers blocking his blow and bringing him to a standstill. Then the one with a single saber jumped over him and began an offensive from the back.

Then the fight began as the two brothers fought with synchronization that put anything that Sabine had ever seen to shame. One would defend the other while one would attack, all while flipping and spinning in the air. The Grand Inquisitor started to become more and more upset and soon got angry lashing out, he got a lucky strike on the one with two sabers hitting him about mid-way up his thigh causing him to fall to the ground with a shout of pain. A look of pleasure came over his features before he turned and saw the glowing orange eyes of the other one. Immediately any attempt that the Inquisitor made to defend himself was overpowered as the skinny guy thrashed him and ended up cutting his saber staff in half. As he did that the figure jumped in the air and came down and split the Inquisitor in half from head to groin.

The one with his single saber turned and came to the one on the ground and offered him a hand up. To his credit, the other one stood up and besides a slight limp that he shook off after a few steps they seemed unharmed. Sabine finally noticed the Ghost crew who had seemed to have watched the entire thing in awe, well except for Kanan, but he had enough of an idea due to the force. As the two brothers went over to the others Sabine seemed to be frozen in place. Thousands of thoughts and questions seemed to come through her mind at once. "Who are these two? What are they? Are they friend or foe? Who sent them?" seemed to be the most persistent though. Another thought popped up also. One that she didn't expect. "Why does the one with the two sabers seem so cute?" that stopped everything for her. "Cute?" since when did she worry about if a saviour was cute or not? Putting off the thought, for now, she shook herself from her dream like state and walked over to Kanan and the others. As the two brothers strode the one with a single saber spoke into a comm link Sabine guessed was in his helmet. "This is Starkiller one to Eclipse we are ready for pickup. Have Proxy prep the medstation." He then turned to the crew and introduced himself and his companion.

"I assume that you all are wondering things right now. But it isn't safe to talk here. Our extraction point is about three klicks away. So for now just call me Starkiller one and my brother Starkiller two." He spoke as he turned and began leading to where the brothers had emerged.

The other brother turned and looked at the Jedi. Seeing him struggle with his now blind state he reached out an arm to help him walk. Only to have the Twi'lek take over and support the weight of the Jedi.

"It's fine," she said, "I can lead him."

"Okay, I will bring up the rear. Be ready, my brother is known to keep a suicide pace when moving. Try to keep up." He said as he fell behind them and started to scan for any incoming reinforcements.

Sabine kept up at first but slowly fell back to Starkiller two. She noticed that his limp was back, though not very obvious, despite being hit with one of the most dangerous weapons in the galaxy. He seemed to be just fine. She finally turned to him and blurted out, "Why?"

Completely confused Starkiller two responded with a quirked head, "Why what?"

"Why were you guys here? How did you know we were here? How do you use the force so well? And why do you use the dark side?" Sabine rattled off in quick succession. 

Stunned Starkiller two merely stopped and seemed to stare at her before continuing on in silence. Still scanning the woods to look for incoming imperials. Figuring she wouldn't get an answer Sabine made a dissatisfied grunt and trekked onwards.

"We were sent by the force. Your friends, Commander Sato I believe, told us this is where you were sent. I have trained for the past ten years with the force. Because I and my brother are Je'daii." Starkiller two said just as quickly as Sabine said.

Now it was Sabine's turn to be in quietly stunned. This person was quite intriguing. She had never met someone like him. She was also silently thanking the Manda that they were on their side, at least for now.

"So, are you guys bounty hunters?" Sabine asked again. Trying to weasel out more information, when suddenly Starkiller two threw his arm out and stopped her. Looking down at the arm across her breastplate. She wondered what caused him to do that when suddenly he brought his other hand up to his face and made a shushing motion. Listening she couldn't hear anything, despite the added help of the speakers in her helmet. Then faster than her eye could process he called his sabers to his hand and brought it up and deflected a blaster bolt right back at one of the Mandalorians, this one had been knocked unconscious by a force blast in the early part of the fight. However, he knew that the other four would be upon them soon. Hitting up his comms he warned his brother, "Starkiller two to Starkiller one. We better double time it. Or else we may have company soon."

"Roger that. Eclipse hope you have the ship powered up and ready to go we should be there in five." Starkiller one said over the radio.

Turning to Sabine as he continued on his way to the ship he answered her question.

"We aren't bounty hunters. We are just a family that hates the empire." Starkiller two stated with an edge in his voice. He hoped that she wouldn't continue. But alas. Today was not his day.

"Why do you hate them?" Sabine asked.

Sighing Starkiller two knew that if he lied to her, she would find out. And if he told her the truth he would be betraying Galen's trust. So he opted to tell her the vaguest of details.

"The empire killed my parent's and forced me into slavery. That is where I met Galen. We eventually escaped and now we are here." He said with as even of a tone as he could muster.

For some reason he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, he didn't understand why. He had yet to see her face, just as she had yet to see his. But for some reason, she seemed very attractive. And this bothered him. Not because he didn't want to be, but why? Why was he attracted to someone he had just met. Maybe he just had some sort of syndrome that some psychiatrist with a fancy piece of paper with someone's signature on it that said he was smart would be able to tell him why. But alas he didn't have access to one and he didn't wish to seek one out. Turning forward he waited for her response.

But he never got one as they came upon the ship. Rex strode out quickly to help Kanan aboard. And as soon as they got loaded a missile came out of the woods only to be stopped in mid-air and turned back at the shooter. This scattered the other three Mandalorians and caused them to fall back allowing the _Rogue Shadow_ to escape with the crew. 

As they began to exit the atmosphere they saw the flagship _Eternal_ explode into a ball of flame that engulfed the entire ship. Sabine muttered, "Look how pretty it is." Watching in awe they almost missed an incoming distress beacon on a rebel frequency. Once they locked onto the beacon they stealthily maneuvered the ship towards it and found a jettisoned escape pod. Recognizing the signature Hera with a bacta patch on her forehead from a small scrape she attained during the capture let out a happy sigh.

"I recognize the frequency. It's Chopper." She stated, almost unable to contain her excitement. She sprinted back to the airlock and waited for the all clear from Juno. When she received the confirmation she opened it up to reveal a very cranky C1 unit and a body on a laurie. Looking down she realized it must have been someone who helped him escape and sabotage the ship. Placing a hand on the scorched breastplate she muttered a simple prayer in Twi'leki and said. "Arni'soyacho freetaa chee" **(Thank you, brave warrior.)  
**

She helped chopper maneuver the laurie into the hold of the ship as Juno maneuvered her way around the wreckage and jumped to hyperspace towards Atollon.

As soon as she came back to the common room of the ship she saw everyone minus Kanan, who was being helped by Proxy in the medstation, and who was also filling him in on the details of the meeting through a speaker in his shoulder.

Starkiller one stepped in front of the crew of the Ghost, removing his mask and stated. "My name is Galen Marek. This is my brother, Ezra Bridger. And the kind lady you have met in the cockpit is my wife Juno Eclipse-Marek. Do you guys have any questions?"

The crew sat there dumbfounded. Who were these people? And how did they not only take on forty Mandalorians, a people who were famed for being able to combat force users but take on three inquisitors and kill them like it was nothing?

"Who sent you?" Hera suddenly spoke up, her worries about Kanan put to the back of her mind for right now.

"The force." Ezra responded, "But your friend, Commander Sato gave us the coordinates."

This seemed to cause even more confusion among the Ghost crew. They weren't Jedi. At least that wasn't what they seemed. They would have to consult Kanan on that though.

"Where do you come from?" Zeb's gruff voice came through. Surprising everyone.

"As much as you guys seem like a nice lot. Let's just say the past is where the past belongs." Galen said as he stepped forward.

"Why? Because you use the dark side?" Kanan suddenly said as he seemed to appear out of nowhere. A simple gauze covering his eyes. 

"We don't just use the dark side Jedi. We use both, never drawing close to one or the other. We are Je'daii." Galen said in a defensive manner. Both him and Ezra felt their fear and adrenaline spike. But after a few moments, the tension passed as the Jedi knight took the answer, although still seemed suspicious.

"Look it is going to be a two-day travel via hyperspace, not counting refueling and making multiple jumps to get back to your base. Why don't I go make some food. Ezra? Can you help the Lasat and the Mandalorian with any injuries they may have. And you two, Hera and Kanan isn't it? Could you go help my wife in the cockpit? I am sure that she would like another person to talk to besides Rex and my brother and me." He said with a smirk at the finish before heading towards the small galley with Proxy in tow.

Ezra led Zeb and Sabine to the medstation. While space was limited on the _Rogue Shadow_ they did have a few necessities for taking care of minor injuries. Turning to examine the two he could see what looked like some blood and matted fur on the Lasats neck and forearm. Grabbing a bacta patch and some shears he looked at the Lasat who gave him a death glare, before sighing in defeat and allowing him to shave away at the injured areas and apply the then went and did a minor preliminary scan of him and found no internal injuries. After that was done the gruff former Honor Guardsman turned to the Je'daii and said, "I think that I need some sleep after the adventure I have just been through. Anywhere flat I can sleep?"

"Yeah, hold on." Grabbing a comlink from his belt he radioed up Proxy. "Proxy, would you be so kind as to show Zeb to the training room and set up a cot for him?"

"Right away master." Proxy's voice came over the commlink. Soon enough the holo-droid came through the door and motioned to the Lasat. That left only Sabine and Ezra in the medstation. Ezra had finally had a good look at her face and thought he had never seen a more beautiful woman in all of his travels throughout the galaxy. From her almond eyes to the olive colour of her skin. It really made him squirm as he realized he had been staring for a good three minutes. Blushing he turned away, only to swore he saw a faint blush cover her cheeks. And in that moment he tried to wonder what she was thinking. In fact, she was doing the exact same thing. Seeing his face at the meeting was an interesting revelation. The light tan he had made her seem to fade into an abyss. Then she got to his eyes. They were the most amazing shade of blue that she had ever seen.

"Damn. He is pretty hot." Sabine thought. As a small blush hit her features. Ezra moved to get a closer look at her. Noticing that she seemed to have no external injuries he reached for the scanner and said, "Umm, if you would like for me to get Hera for this, I can do so."

Sabine again blushed as she would be required to remove her armour to receive the scan.

"No, that's fine. Just turn around." She said, "And no peeking" She stated in simple jest. But like a soldier following orders he simply turned around and allowed for her to remove the plates of Mandalorian Iron and get essentially into her skivvies. With the Lasat it had been so easy due to him simply wearing a mesh that the scanner could penetrate. But the bodysuit underneath her armour would block the scans and wouldn't reveal any major problems. It was one of the many things that Ezra wished they had sprung for when they were still with Vader. Because despite all of the bloodshed and manipulation, at least you still got the best equipment when you were sent out on missions.

"There should be a medical gown in the cabinet to your right. Just put it on over your undergarments" Ezra spoke with as even of a voice that he could muster. He really hoped that Juno or Galen didn't walk in at this moment, he would never hear the end of it about his first time being in a room with a nearly naked woman. Or worse, the Jedi or Twi'lek walking in and seeing this and getting the wrong impression. He already knew that the Jedi didn't trust him or his brother. This would only solidify it in his mind that they were not to be trusted.

"Okay, I am finished," Sabine said breaking up his internal reverie. As he turned he could see that she opted to stay in just her underwear, consisting of simple boy shorts, and a sports bra. Caught off guard he couldn't help but stare. She was a goddess. It was insane, he had seen plenty of naked women in the seedier areas he had been sent as an assassin. But none of them compared to the Mandalorian beauty that stood before him. Gathering his wits he motioned to the medical table. Sabine laid on the table, feeling the coldness of the metal surface as he began the simple scan. After two minutes he looked at the results. It was found that she had simple bruising of her ribcage and a light application of bacta and some muscle relaxants would do the trick. Handing her the bacta and the relaxants he motioned to her ribcage, "You have some bruising there on your ribcage. This should help you recover. I will go ahead and leave you to it." Turning to leave he was met by a simple "Wait." Turning back around to acknowledge her she seemed to fidget and finally said aloud. "What about your leg. You got hit with that saber, and I saw you limping. Do you want me to look at it?"

"Ah, you know I think that I will have Proxy look at it after dinner." he said trying again to get out of the room with the beautiful woman before him, who was still half naked.

"Oh come on, I also saw you smash into that tree. Let me at least have a look. And this way if anyone comes in I won't be the only one half naked." she said with a sly grin and a look in her eyes that seemed to issue it more as a challenge than a statement.

Sighing in defeat like the Lasat before him he simply nodded and made his way over to the examination table. Sitting on it, he rolled his pants down to his knees and pulled up his boxers to reveal the wound.

Sabine gasped. When she saw him take the blow she was a few yards away and it had looked like a glancing shot. But now that she was up close, she didn't know how he could be walking. The saber had gouged into the muscle tissue and burnt what looked like an excruciating wound into his thigh.

"How could you walk at that pace with this? And then continue onwards as if nothing was wrong?" She spoke in rapid succession. Before turning to glare at him, "I am going to need to see your ribs and do a body scan. You could have potential internal bleeding. And you better get your brother in here and have him get checked out too."

"Waha?" Ezra was only able to choke out before he felt the coolness of some bacta being applied and the pressure of a bandage being wrapped around his leg.

"Don't play stupid. Let me see your back. You could be seriously hurt." Sabine reiterated.

Sensing that she wouldn't take no for an answer he sighed, then carefully and cautiously lifted his tunic to reveal his naked torso.

His body was littered with countless scars. From where Sabine could only guess. But many of them looked deep and painful. As she got closer to his neck she could see the obvious discomfort that he was feeling at her seeing such an intimate thing as this. Looking him in the eye all she could do was feel sorrow for the poor soul before her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sabine whispered. Blushing in embarrassment Ezra simply responded with some more of the language that she didn't understand.

"Mein Meister war, ist ein böses Wesen." **(My master was, is, an evil being)** He simply stated.

"What?" She said.

"I said the past is the past and that is where it should stay. Now are you going to do the scan or not?" Ezra fired out with annoyance.

Nodding Sabine ran the scanner. After the said two minutes she found that he had a possible broken rib and even a partially collapsed lung.

"You need to go to the medical station on Atollon asap. They have more stuff than what is available here. Your brother also needs to be checked out." Sabine stated

Nodding Ezra shrugged his clothing back on and simply walked to the door before turning and looking her dead in the eye. His blue eyes burning into her own brown ones.

"Please keep what you saw between us. I don't want this to be spread throughout the rebellion. It's a bit of a personal subject." He said looking dead serious.

Sabine nodded before smiling. "Tell you what. You don't tell anyone you saw me in my underwear and I will forget what I saw, only if you and your brother go to the medical station at Atollon."

Rolling his eyes Ezra smiled and said, "Deal, although I don't know about my brother. He is even more touchy about this stuff than me. It will be worse than trying to get a Mando to surrender."

Laughing Sabine bent down to put on her undersuit. As she stood she could see he was already gone. Smiling and humming a simple tune she couldn't help but notice that despite the terrible scarring, which in her mind was kind of a turn on, he had an amazing body. "Maybe it would pay to get closer to this Je'daii. Who knows." She thought as she fastened the last of her armour to her body and went towards the smell of something delicious coming from the common room.

 **Wow, that was one hell of a doozy. Hope you guys can finish it. I probably should have split it into two chapters but who knows. I hope you liked the interaction between Sabine and Ezra. l do want to address something that I know you guys will comment on. And it deals with where I said that Ezra was in the same room with a half naked woman for the first time then a little later I said he had seen naked bodies due to missions. I mean it was the first time he was in the room with a possible romantic interest who was half naked. Not some two-bit hooker who I think we can all agree Sabine is not. Anyways hope you like it and hope you had a wonderful Easter.**

 **Television1**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! Hope that you liked the last chapter. Sorry about the length. I just couldn't find a perfect place to cut it off. That and I wanted to add a little bit more to the Sabine and Ezra romance. Please let me know if you think it is sappy or cliché. Anyways hope you like the next chapter of brothers.  
**

Galen worked over the stove in the tiny kitchen aboard the _Rogue Shadow_. While the kitchen itself was very compact due to space being limited. It was outfitted with a stove a microwave and a fridge. Even a tiny oven for if they wished to make things like a roast. But that is not what he was making right now. He instead was making just a simple meat stew, it included some natural vegetables that they could only find on Tython. Whistling a simple tune that he remembered his mother used to sing to him, he turned toward the common room table and let out a call.

"Alright, guys soups on!" Galen shouted. Immediately Juno appeared from the cockpit laughing alongside Hera as a disgruntled Kanan and Rex came out. It was obvious that the two pilots enjoyed swapping war stories. Each one trying to outdo the other. However, they seemed to be having a wonderful time with it. And judging by the look on his bandaged face the Jedi had been the subject of some joke that was being told. Sighing as he knew that he would receive a complete play by play breakdown of it later, Galen turned to his wife and kissed her on the lips and sat down at the head of the table.

From the back of the ship, a tired Lasat came. His nose leading his way to a delicious smell that was coming from the common room. Following behind him was a seemingly stoic Ezra and a humming Sabine. Galen knew that he would be on the receiving end of some rant from his brother about it later. But decided to put it off for the time being. The others sat around the comically small table, as it was designed to only be a simple caff table instead of a full blown dinner table.

Everyone dug into the soup and seemed to love it as seconds, and thirds in Zeb's case were passed around. Despite being a trained sith assassin Galen, in fact, was a very good cook. Mostly due to necessity due to both Ezra and Juno seemingly being able to burn and or over-spice things. So, Galen actually took the time to sit down and read a few cookbooks in his downtime on Tython. This is when things started to slow down and the crews started to exchange a few pleasantries. It started with Rex actually, a simple question about the rescue mission.

"So, where did you two learn to fight like that?" Rex said. He had been watching the whole thing through a camera feed on the brother's masks.

At first, it looked like Galen and Ezra would refuse to answer. But they were stopped by Juno who replied for them.

"It was mostly Kota. He taught Galen a few things about the force and swordsmanship. The rest they learned through recovered holocrons we found throughout our travels." She said instantly dispelling any tension that had arisen. Accepting the answer Rex nodded.

At this Hera asked Juno something from their previous conversation that had to do with power coils. And from there everyone seemed to sit in either silence or talk to the person closest to them. Kanan turned towards Ezra and asked him something that did silence everyone after a short while.

"Why the red and blue lightsabers?" He simply said. This seemed to shock everyone at the table as they figured that he wouldn't know due to his now blind state. But instead, he had felt the alignment of the force flowing through the crystals. He knew that one of them was surging with dark side energy, while the other simply flowed with the light side.

"It's to symbolize my stance in the force. Never drawing to close to one side or the other. Just staying in balance." Ezra stated in a cool voice. He scooted back and set the sabers before the crew. Igniting the red one first he simply stated, "This represents the Bogan or the darkness." Igniting the other one he finished, "This one represents the Ashla or the light. On their own one will constantly be in imbalance. But when one is in balance they can do things that no Jedi or Sith could ever do."

Nodding as he shut off the sabers. Everyone began to clear the table and help with the dishes. Which led to some unfortunate mishaps due to the size. Nothing was broken but a few cups were dropped and a plate nearly broke, but Kanan caught it with the force. After everything was put away the brothers led Hera and Kanan to Ezra's room and told them that is where they would be staying for the night. Sabine would get Juno's old room that they used as storage. But after a little moving, she had a nice space cleared out for her. Ezra would be sleeping on a cot in the training room with Zeb, who was already asleep.

Galen nodded at Ezra as they pushed the table to the far wall and pulled out three worn mats. Turning to Kanan, Galen addressed him. "Would you like to meditate with us?"

Stunned Kanan nodded and kneeled on one of the mats. As he released himself into the force he could feel the members of his crew beginning their nightly rituals. Sabine was probably deciding on some new paint scheme for her armour. Zeb was snoring away on his cot. Hera was reading over something. It would be a good night he decided. They had barely any time as husband and wife since their marriage. It would be nice to actually be around her and not feel as though at any moment something could go wrong. As he fell deeper into the force Kanan felt the two brothers meditating beside him. At first, it surprised him that they were meditating on emotions of passion and hatred. But after thinking things over he knew that it was probably something that would cause arguments. He knew that they were keeping their pasts secret from them for some reason. Unsure as to why he decided to feel their presence in the force. It amazed him. He always thought of someone's force connection was best explained as a web of interconnected pipes that had water flowing through them. Some had larger pipes signifying more of a connection, others it was barely a trickle. But these two, it was like a raging river barely contained within its banks. They would have been able to put council level masters to shame with their ability. He only felt two connections that seemed to compare and that was of Anakin Skywalker, and Grandmaster Yoda. It was amazing. He would have to see if they would be willing to stay awhile at Atollon so as to just study them.

Of course, after an hour he felt them pulling out of the dark side and rise. They exchanged a few words in the tongue that he couldn't seem to understand. Turning towards them as Galen walked out he asked, "What language are you guys speaking?"

"Tythonic, we learned it from one of the holocrons we found," Ezra said as he sat on the ground in front of the Jedi. Wincing a bit as his ribs got jostled.

"How are your cuts doing? Proxy said that you were cut up pretty bad, but most of it was superficial." He continued.

"I am fine. The bacta has worked wonders. Just wish it could fix my eyes." Kanan said with a sigh.

"Hmm." was all that Ezra said as he rose, "Well, I hope that you and your crew feel better in the morning. I will be down the hall if you need me."

Offering the Jedi a hand up he led him to the room that he and Hera would be staying in. Then took off to the training room to sleep with Zeb on a cot. Along the way, he passed the room that Sabine was staying in and smelt what he thought was paint. Knocking softly, the door opened to reveal Sabine in a set of sweats and a tank top that she had borrowed from Juno repainting her armour.

"Oh, Ezra, did you need something?" She stated as she moved back towards her armour.

"No, Just smelled some paint and wanted to check it out." He replied as he leaned against the doorframe, "Why are you painting it?"

Smiling Sabine went back over to the chest plate that she had just applied a fresh coat of paint too. "I like to use it to express my individuality. I also do murals. You should see the inside of the Ghost. Hera lets me paint the walls." She said with excitement in her eyes.

"Oh, well was just checking in on you. Hope you sleep well." Ezra said as he turned to leave.

"Wait. I know that you haven't lied to me, well, not exactly, but why are you and your brother so guarded about your guy's past?" Sabine called out before he could go.

Sighing Ezra turned, and looked at her, really looked at her, trying to get a read on her. using both skills he learned as an assassin and with the force, he probed outwards. He felt the energy around her. Closing his eyes he started to have an internal war with himself. Trying to decide if it was worth it. If he told her, there would be more questions, but if he didn't she might get upset and not trust him. This bothered him. Inside his mind, something sparked to life. Something he hadn't felt since before he was homeless. Despite this new spark that was gradually flowing outwards like a wildfire. He couldn't. He couldn't tell her the whole story, it was too risky. So he turned to her and merely said, "Someday you will learn the truth about my brother and I. And when that day comes I only hope that you can forgive me." As he left the door frame shut the door behind him as he went.

Confused Sabine sat back and stared at the doorway that he had been standing in. Sighing she went back to work, mumbling to herself about the whole ordeal. Finally getting the paint scheme she wanted she set it to dry and would add the artistic parts of it in the morning. Going over to the bed she began to think about the two brothers. And about her future. She didn't want to be a warrior her entire life, despite what her people were they did have lots of other attributes other than fighting. She imagined herself as a roaming painter, but that seemed lonely. Maybe when the war was over and peace and justice ruled she could tag along on the Ghost and help Kanan and Hera as they did legitimate business throughout the galaxy. But that still didn't seem like something she wanted. Sure she would always consider Kanan, Hera, and Zeb as a family. But she didn't want to be tied to them forever. Maybe she would get her own ship and become an explorer for the new republic, that would allow her to have all the time she wanted to paint. And she could be charting new star systems the entire time. But once again the whole loneliness thing seemed to pervade that idea. So she decided to think about the Je'daii.

They were odd, even by Sith and Jedi standards. Her people had a long and storied history of being able to take on force users, mostly the Jedi, but there were a minor few skirmishes between her people and the old Sith empire. This leading to an all out distrust of any force user, and with the exception of Tar Vizsla there were no Mandalorians who were ever recruited into the Jedi or Sith orders. She wondered what her mother would think of the Je'daii.

She wondered if it would make her even more of a pariah to be with them. Or even, dare she say feel something other than friendship for one of them. Now she wasn't some immature teenager of her youth. She knew that at the very least she was attracted to the younger one. And she could make an argument that it what she felt went beyond simple attraction, but she had just met them, and they did save her life. Maybe that was factoring into what she was thinking at the moment. But she did know that she liked him. He felt like a kindred spirit. Someone who was trying to right the wrongs of their past. Maybe, just maybe that is why he said what he said before he left. Laying in the bed as she closed her eyes she let the happiness of better times seep into her dreams, and she distinctly saw a tall dark haired Je'daii in them.

 **Okay, so that is Chapter 6! Tell me what you think. I hope that this doesn't seem to dragged out. Especially on the Sabezra. But I want to try and make a more realistic version of them getting together. Feel free to comment any criticisms that you have. Also shoutout to Filius Hibernia et Germania for the idea that the language that the brothers speak is Tythonic. Keep the comments coming. Until next time.  
**

 **Television1**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, so kind of a slow chapter last time. Thanks to the Guest who commented about the German problem. I will be sure to fix that in the future. Anyways here is chapter 8.  
**

 _ **Aboard the star destroyer eternal. Above Kashyyyk two weeks later.**_

Juk Orno limped into the command center of Grand Moff Tarkin aboard the _Covenant_. One of the two remaining star destroyers above Kashyyyk. Him and the other two Mandalorians that survived the skirmish with the two mysterious force wielders. He was the last to be interviewed, "Or rather interrogated." He thought to himself as he opened the door. As the highest ranking officer left he was, according to protocol, was to go last. However, his had to be delayed due to him being in a coma for the past two weeks. In fact, he had hardly heard anything from his squad mates. Entering the room, he saw the Grand Moff staring out of one of the vast windows in the room.

"Ah, Corporal Orno," Tarkin said looking out over Kashyyyk. Performing a perfect about face. He sat in his chair and motioned for the Mando to sit down as he organized some holo-tablets on his desk.

"Your kind is known for its ferocity in battle. Am I correct in saying that?" Tarkin started off in a cool tone.

"Yes, sir," Orno responded.

"And your kind is also well noted for being able to hand the likes of the Jedi?" Tarkin continued a subtle edge in his voice.

"Yes, sir," Orno repeated.

"Then why is it that two Jedi. Outnumbered twenty to one by Mandalorians. And with the support of three of the top members from the inquisition. Not only failed in their duties. But were soundly beaten!" He finished with a raised voice as he stood to tower over the shorter Mando.

"Sir, there is no other way to put it then, they weren't Jedi. At least not to my knowledge." Orno said. Trying to keep any weakness from showing.

"Oh, and have you ever met any Jedi?" Tarkin remarked in anger as he sat back down.

"Outside of the previous Grand Inquisitor, the one that Kanan Jarrus killed above Mustafar, No sir." Orno tried to explain. Only to be shut down by the Moff.

"Then that is a plain no. The previous Inquisitor was a sham. Only put there due to his experience. At least this last one seemed to have some sort of metal in him." The Moff said as he swiveled his chair away from the Mandalorian.

"Sir, I hate to say it. But we should maybe have had around one hundred Mandalorians there and possibly five or six inquisitors. They were so fast and so strong. I only got a few shots off before I was nearly killed by some of that lightning that force users fire from their hands." Orno said, some of the fear getting into his voice.

"Really? You wish to say they were that good? Because from what your friends said they were in fact much more. One of them taking out the Grand Inquisitor on his own." Grand Moff said the edge in his voice obvious.

"Well, sir I can't really comment on that. When I was knocked out I missed all of that. I only was able to regain my senses just in time to start tracking them back to their ship. I didn't get a good look at it. But it looked a lot like an Imperial shuttle. Only, black, and with some very nice upgrades. The markings distinguished it as the _Rogue Shadow_." Orno said, as his cool started to return to him. He knew that that bit of information would prove useful, he just hoped it would be useful enough to save his hide. He was already returning home in shame. Might as well not make it a body bag.

"Hmm, your friends didn't mention that. I will be sure to look into it. Have you contacted Viceroy Saxon yet?" Tarkin asked as he swiveled back around. Looking the warrior right in the eye.

Squirming the Mando simply said, "No sir. I collapsed right after they fled. I was in a bacta tank until one hour ago."

"Hmph. Well, that is very good. Now my associate wishes to have a word with you." Tarkin said as he turned back around.

The last thing that Orno heard was the distinctive breathing of Darth Vader and a lightsaber being activated. He let out a shout of surprise right before his head was lifted from his shoulders by the crimson blade. Looking up at the Sith, Tarkin sighed. "Did you have to do that here? You nearly damaged the chair. And you know how hard it is to get those replaced."

"He knew too much. Couldn't have him spreading the word of their existence." Vader replied. Punctuated by his heavy breathing.

"Yes, I know. But this is your mess. You are lucky that I like you. I have half a mind to let the Emperor in on this little debacle." The Moff said as he rose and moved around his desk to stand by Vader. Stepping over the body as he moved.

"The Emperor knows. He sent the inquisitors in as a test of their strength." Vader stated as he looked down at the shorter man.

"And did they pass?" Tarkin asked.

Vader just looked at him, with what Tarkin assumed was a glare, and strode out of the room. Moving back towards his desk he called for his protocol droid to come pick up the dead warrior and send him to the incinerator with the others. Sighing the Moff knew that things just got more complicated.

 _ **Atollon, same time.**_

Ezra sat on one of the stone mesa's that surrounded the base. He had been meditating more frequently on the light side recently. It actually was due to the help of the Jedi Kanan. It had been a bit of an awkward conversation. See he had planned on asking General Kota for help with how hard it was for him to use the light side. But of course, as soon as they had touched down on the ground at Atollon. Proxy came in and had told them that for whatever reason the hyperdrive was in a state of near-meltdown. After rushing all forms of coolant to it, they were able to power it down only to have the power coils turn out to be melted. Of course, that nearly set Juno off. Her ship was the one thing that Ezra was pretty sure that she loved as much as him or Galen. Unfortunately, the part needed to fix said ship was heavily regulated by the empire and would take a few weeks for them to find the right replacement. Ezra and Galen would perform simple raids in their down time on Tython. Thus giving them enough credits to keep the ship in top shape. So money wasn't a problem. The problem was actually getting the part.

Breathing in again he thought about the connection he had made with the ghost crew. First, he went with Zeb. The towering Lasat seemed to tolerate him. At least on the surface, when he had asked Kanan, all he said is that Zeb thought he was alright. It just takes him a while to warm up to you. Kanan, on the other hand, was still a bit apprehensive. He didn't like that he and his brother used the dark side, nor did he like that we weren't to open about their pasts. Something Ezra thought that as a fugitive Jedi he believed he would leave alone. In fact, he was the main pusher of the whole past thing. Not too hard, but with well-timed questions to make it seem like he didn't mind. Hera, on the other hand, was a lot more up-front. But not about his past per se. More like, who did what between Juno, Proxy, Galen, and Ezra. Hera also seemed to have glued herself to Juno. Especially after the Twi'lek found out the blonde pilot was pregnant. She could hardly stop gushing. In fact, poor Galen was stuck with them right after Hera found out. Due to them being on their way to the med station on Atollon. Yeah, Sabine made them keep his promise. And all it got him was a poking and prodding by the med-droid who told him he had a partially collapsed lung, two broken ribs, a cauterized gouge on his leg and a mild concussion. Some simple medication and another application of bacta would do the trick. Hera seemed like the mother of the Ghost crew, keeping them in line. But they all spoke highly of her. Sabine, Sabine. Sabine had been on his mind a lot as of recent. She wanted to hang out or train. Go for walks, or just sit in the mess hall and talk.

He cleared his mind and did exactly as the Jedi told him when it came to light side meditation. As he probed outward he felt a person approaching. Feeling outward he felt the familiar presence of Kanan. The krykna seemed to move back as the Jedi moved toward the semi-student he had. Ezra noticed that the blind Jedi moved around a lot easier than he expected. Supposedly he was going out past the fence to meditate. When he had returned the last time Kanan asked Galen and Ezra to come along for his next meditation session.

"Are you and your brother ready?" Kanan said when he came up on Ezra.

"Yeah, Thank you for allowing us to do this," Ezra said as he rose.

"It wasn't my idea," Kanan replied.

"Then whose idea was it?" Ezra asked. As they walked toward his brother who was twenty feet away talking to a lieutenant.

"You will see," Kanan said with a smirk, his new mask covered his now blinded eyes.

As they approached Galen he turned. He opted to wear his tan tunic and robes he had from the mission. Whereas Ezra chose to change into an orange coat and brown pants with a set of flight boots. Of course, they both had their lightsabers strapped at their sides. To compensate for them being here longer than expected the two brothers along with Proxy, participated in almost every mission that came up that they were allowed to go on. Sometimes it was a supply run. Sometimes a scouting mission. Or, the ones they liked the best, Hit and runs on imperial targets. Commander Sato liked having the two Je'daii around to help the members of phoenix squadron. And Proxy's ability to disguise himself as any imperial officer made it a lot easier to sneak past imperial defenses.

As the group moved out past the perimeter the krykna moved away. After an hour of hiking in the hottest part of the day. The three came upon a depression in the wilderness Kanan stepped forward as the two brothers turned to each other as they felt a serious movement in the force.

"Fühlst du es Bruder?" **(Do you feel it, brother?)** Galen said as he turned to the direction of the Jedi. Ezra only nodded, he had never felt this kind of power before.

"I've brought them Bendu." Kanan called, "Just as you instructed."

The ground shook, as a rock seemed to stand up and turn, only to reveal the face of the Bendu.

"Ah, Kanan Jarrus. Jedi Knight. You seem to have brought the Je'daii to me." Bendu spoke. His voice causing an echo in the valley.

Awestruck the two brothers bowed. Saying in unison the brothers spoke, "Bendu, Wir sind geehrt, in Ihrer Gegenwart zu sein." **(Bendu, we are honoured to be in your presence.)**

Laughing, the Bendu simply spoke, "It has been too long, I remember the last time Je'daii were around. Many a great thing was discovered about the force because of them. Rise young warriors, it is wonderful to see you trying to bring balance to yourselves. I am also pleased to see that you answered my call."

Standing up Ezra looked confused, "You were the one to call us?"

"Yes, I called you. I foresaw the events that would lead to Kanan's capture." Bendu said as he bent down to inspect the group of force users.

Kanan knelt on the ground and began to meditate. Ezra and Galen followed his example and began to meditate. After two hours of meditation, Ezra was drawn out of his trance. Looking around he saw the Bendu looking off into the sunset. Walking up beside him he asked, "What are you looking at Bendu?" 

"The sunset," Bendu responded in a soft voice.

"What type?" Ezra spoke, hoping to catch onto any double meaning the force wielder was using.

"The type that leads to a dark night. But leads to a brighter day." Bendu simply said, turning to the young man. As they turned around to view the others who were just coming out of their trances in the twilight.

"Go Kanan Jarrus, Jedi knight, and Go, Galen Marek, Je'daii warrior." Bendu spoke to them, "I have much I wish to discuss with young Ezra here."

"As you wish Bendu," Galen said before addressing Ezra, "Be safe, we wouldn't want the Krykna eating you. Your girlfriend would be a little upset about that." He finished, throwing a jab in about his relationship with Sabine.

"Arschloch." **(Asshole)** Ezra shot back as Kanan seemed to get a little uncomfortable about the exchange, before sighing and turning around. Ezra knew that Kanan wanted to talk to him about the Mandalorian. He remembered how Sabine talked about the relationship she had with the others of the crew. Hera was the mother, keeping everyone in line and making sure that they weren't too hard on themselves when they messed up or when they had a hard day. Zeb was the fun-loving uncle who tried to make sure that she had fun, but he always made sure that anyone who tried to hurt the crew met the business end of either his bo-rifle or his fist. Chopper was the pet, a bit moody, but nonetheless loyal. And Kanan was the father that she never had, at least that is how she described it. She did make sure that he knew that her biological parents did love her. But Kanan and Hera always seemed to be there when she was at her lowest. That and When she defected, her family disowned her. So it wasn't surprising that Kanan was protective of her.

"Be safe," Kanan called over his shoulder. Ezra would have to explain later that he and Sabine were nothing more than friends. And it was just his brother getting some teasing in while he could.

"Do not worry young one. The krykna won't harm you. They know you do not fear them." Bendu said once the other two had left.

"Yeah, hard to fear anything when you live with Vader," Ezra responded. Looking away.

"Why do you carry the sins of your past on your shoulders?" Bendu said looking at Ezra. "Do you feel as though it was you who committed them?"

"But I did commit them." Ezra protested, "And I still know that no matter the punishment levied against me, it will never truly erase what I have done."

"Did you commit them? Or were you merely a slave doing your master's bidding?" Bendu said his white eyes boring into the blue eyes of Ezra. 

"It shouldn't matter. It was MY hand that guided MY sabers, therefore I should be considered responsible." Ezra shot back, his anger rising.

"You were a lost soul, in fact, your brother has helped you more than I ever could. Breaking the bond of master and apprentice. Broke you free of the sins of your past. You are not the person you were under Vader. And neither is Galen." Bendu simply said back.

At this moment Ezra's comlink lit up, Taking up the link he spoke into it. "Starkiller two here. What's the problem?"

"Excuse me, sir. But it seems like there is a transmission for you, your brother and the Ghost crew." The officer on the other end spoke, "Seems pretty big, supposedly you guys have turned some heads of the higher-ups."

"I am on my way. I should be there in an hour." Ezra spoke as the commlink disconnected. Turning to Bendu he spoke. "Thank you, I will meditate on your advice."

"It would be wise to do so before you go I want you to know something. This mission will test your brother and you to a point that you have ever been. Keep with the teachings that you two have learned. It will be needed." Bendu said as Ezra turned to take off at a jog.

 _ **Atollon command center. Forty minutes later.**_

Ezra came into the command center drenched in sweat. Looking around he noticed that Galen, Juno, and Proxy along with the Ghost crew were gathered around. Looking to the comms center, he saw Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and Garm Bel Ilbus all on the comm.

"What is going on?" Ezra said. Looking at the essential leaders of the Alliance.

Mon Mothma spoke first, "First thing, it is nice to see you two again, unfortunately under similar circumstances as when we first met. We have lost contact with General Kota's squad. They were on a mission to liberate the Pantoran moon."

Shocked Ezra turned to his brother. He didn't want to even see the looks that the Ghost crew was giving them. They knew that the brothers were affiliated with Senator Organa and that they knew one of the last Jedi masters alive, Rahm Kota. But to know all three of the major leaders, that was something that they didn't imagine. Unfortunately what they were thinking was the furthest thing from the brother's minds. Pantora, the place where Ezra committed the massacre. All in the name of the Empire. Shaking Ezra nodded to Mon Mothma to continue.

"We would like it if you two would go and lead a rescue mission to recover them. Galen seems to be the only one to be able to talk any sense into the old General." Mon Mothma explained.

"My brother and I will need to consult the force. But expect word-" Galen started, before Ezra interrupted, "We will be in the Pantoran system as soon as possible."

Looking at his brother Galen saw the look of determination in his eyes and knew that something must have told him that they were called to take this mission. "Okay, one problem though, we don't have a ship yet. The part to fix it has proven to be quite difficult to get." Galen stated as he stepped up to the holo-table.

"That won't be a problem. The Ghost crew has volunteered to assist you on this mission." Senator Organa spoke up. Obviously, they were there before Galen and Ezra arrived, and were briefed on the mission already.

Nodding to the rebel leadership, the Starkillers and the Specters turned around and exited the command center. While they walked out Sabine hung back and fell in beside Ezra.

"You do realize that my brother and your crew are starting to get the wrong impression about the nature of our relationship right?" Ezra stated as he smiled at Sabine.

Giggling Sabine responded, "Oh, let them think what they want. It's more fun that way."

"I know, but I really don't want to be on the business end of Kanan's lightsaber because of it," Ezra said as her giggling died down. He felt something in his hand, looking down he saw Sabine had interwoven her fingers with his. Swinging his arm back and forth she looked at him, "You don't have to worry about anything. Judging by how you use that lightsaber."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to fight him. I know that he doesn't exactly like my brother and me." Ezra stated as he kept his hand in hers.

Sabine then started to look around nervously, and Ezra felt her nerves through the force, "Something on your mind?" Ezra asked carefully. Over the past two weeks, he had learned to be cautious about when Sabine was nervous. Thus leading to him nearly setting off the Mando's fiery temper.

"Well, I may have gotten some leave. And there might have been an art exhibit I wanted to go see. I was wondering if you would like to come with, me, come with me to the art exhibit." Sabine stuttered out.

Ezra froze in place, "Is she asking me out on a date?" Ezra thought. "Is this a date?" He asked bluntly wouldn't do the way things came out justice. The look in her eyes made him realize that maybe he should have been a little more subtle. Sneak through a Star destroyer, he could do that. Mercilessly execute someone, been there done that. Talk to a beautiful girl. Now that was something that he couldn't do. Trying to smooth things over he looked forward and simply responded, "I would like to go with you."

When he looked over he saw Sabine smile. Then she pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. They pulled away as Ezra went to go and change into his gear and grab his mask. Although this time he had a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I have had some awful writer's block. Hope you like the chapter.  
**

 _ **Aboard the Ghost. Somewhere in hyperspace.**_

Ezra sat in the common room meditating. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming. Something that had to do with him and Galen. Sighing, he came out of the trance to see Zeb at the dejarik table playing a game against Galen. The two seemed to be getting along just fine, at least better than Kanan and Galen were. Despite what was on the surface, Galen knew that Kanan didn't trust Galen. Thus making it harder for him to trust Kanan. It didn't help that Ezra was learning more about the light side during their time on Atollon. It was a mixture of distrust and jealousy that seemed to be the wedge that was driving between the two. However, despite this Kanan and Ezra had started to get a sort of repertoire going. Aided by the fact that the two were becoming quite close. With Kanan even giving Ezra a few pointers on lightsaber combat, at least when it came to form three. Kanan and Ezra would do all sorts of things, train, eat and work out together. Kanan needed the extra training since he was now blind, and Ezra seemed to be helping with that. On top of that, Ezra and Galen started to become a favourite of Hera's quickly. Always offering to help, talking about anything, and getting them lots more supplies.

"You know, you almost look like Kanan, sitting there meditating like that," Sabine noted as she sat beside Ezra.

"What makes you say that?" Ezra asked

"Well, he is the only force user I have got to study up close. But you two seem to be getting along just fine." Sabine said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Galen looked up at the two and smiled; he trusted Sabine. Not as much as Kota, Ezra, or Juno. But he trusted her. He hoped that the two of them would get together, in fact, there was a pot going around the Atollon base about when the two of them would become an official couple. Galen had thrown in a few credits that it would be before the month was over. He may have also consulted the force on that one, but what the other members of the pot don't know won't hurt them. He frowned as his mind started to drift. He began to think of the Jedi, the two of them had started to come to terms with each other. But sometimes distrust is hard to overcome. Galen knew that it was partially his fault. He was aware that Kanan could sense the jealousy, thinking about what Juno would do Galen sighed and got up looking for the Jedi. Before he could find him though the force called on him, telling him to meditate first. Almost as if it was trying to tell him something. Shaking it off he continued on his way.

He found Kanan in his room meditating, that was what he seemed to do most of the time now. In fact, it was all he ever saw him do. Shaking it off he knocked on the door and waited for Kanan to respond.

"Come in; it's unlocked," Kanan said,

Opening the door he moved over to one of the cushions facing opposite of Kanan. Getting into a meditative stance Galen thought long and hard about what he was to say, finally looking up he spoke, "You and I don't agree on a lot, but, we need to work together, against the empire."

Kanan seemed to be taken back. He knew that Galen was the blunter of the two, but this was kind of far out there. "You're right. I don't agree with a lot of what you do; I don't understand I guess, that and I don't like the obvious bullshit that your wife said, about you two being trained by Kota. I know that there is no way you two got that good over that short of time." He stated in an even tone, probing outwards trying to get a feel of the man before him.

Galen's anger flared up as he bit back a retort, he didn't like how right he was, and the fact that he called Juno a liar was an excellent way to set him off. Calming himself, he released his anger out into the force.

"There is lots you don't know about my brother and me." Galen started, before sighing, "I don't like talking about it, but you are right, we didn't get trained by Kota, we were trained by someone much crueler, for much longer. It is why we use the dark side so well."

"Who trained you?" Kanan prodded. Trying to get a read on the Je'daii, only to be stonewalled.

Sighing, and closing his eyes, he rose and walked to the door, opening it he peered out into the hallway. After checking that there was no one coming, he locked the door and looked directly at the blind Jed, "If I tell you, you cannot reveal it to anyone, not even your wife."

"Hera and I don't keep secrets from each other," Kanan retorted.

"Then we have nothing to discuss here," Galen said as he turned to leave, his anger spiking, just when he thought he had had a breakthrough.

"Wait, if I were to keep this secret, even from Hera. Why would you tell me?" Kanan inquired, "I mean, as you said, we don't agree on a lot. And I would go so far as to say that we don't even trust each other."

"I would tell you because it is evident why the force put us in your lives," Galen said, with bitterness in his voice. "Your crew, your family, will become Ezra's family. I know this. I have foreseen it. "

"We aren't trying to steal him from you!" Kanan said, his voice rising as he sought to defend himself, "Besides, you're his brother. Nothing would change that."

"I know, but, I won't always be there, but I have seen him with you all. And happy." Galen said.

Nodding, Kanan seemed to understand. Looking at the ground and then back up, he stated, "I will do it then, I will keep whatever it is you were going to tell me from everyone, including Hera."

Looking at the Jedi, Galen walked back over to the cushion and resumed his position. Watching the cover on Kanan's eyes, he reached out and probed the Jedi and found that his mental shields were down, a sign of trust. He felt the honesty in his soul.

"It all began when I was four years old. I grew up on Kashyyyk, with my father, Kento Marek. My mother, Mallie, had died when I was two, I barely remember what they look like." Galen started, his voice quivering just a little bit, before he continued, "One day, there was a Wookie uprising against the empire. And the emperor dispatched Darth Vader to quell it."

He felt the shock of Kanan, but he plowed forward. "Things were going well until he showed up. When he did, it was all over. I remember watching from our home that overlooked the battlefield. He was like a tank. Slamming through the Wookie defenses like they were made of tissue paper. My father was helping them in their fight against the Empire. When Vader had shown up, he came back to the house and told me to hide. Of course, I didn't listen; I saw him fight valiantly against Vader. But it was to no difference. Vader used a force push so powerful that it threw him through the heavy oak doors of our house. I saw Vader pick him up in a force choke and say, 'I sense someone far more powerful here. Where is your master?' My father told him that Vader had killed him years before. Vader went to strike him down with his saber only for me to pull it from his hand."

"You. Pulled a saber from a Sith Lord's hand. At four years old?" Kanan said in disbelief.

"Yes, I have been told by Kota, that my brother and I have a unique and raw connection to the force. We are some of the most powerful force sensitives out there." Galen said, before continuing with his story.

"I was raised aboard Vader's ship the _Executor_. And what I went through is what many would call torture. Vader passed on a code of excellence he called, 'learn or die' I had many spars with him. Usually, he would put me at an even greater disadvantage, by breaking limbs. One time I had to receive surgery because he snapped my femur. But over the years I learned to use my anger and hatred as a tool for the dark side. By the time I was eight I had already performed my first execution. At nine my first assassination-"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I have a question, Why? Why would Vader let you live? And then train you?" Kanan asked as he leaned forward.

"He wanted me to help him overthrow the Emperor. See Vader, while very powerful, isn't strong enough to do it on his own. Thus I was his way of evening the playing field." Galen stated, releasing his frustration out into the force, before continuing, "Now where was I? Oh yes, I performed my first assassination at the age of nine, but when I was ten. I did the one thing that I will never forgive myself for." Here Galen paused. His voice breaking, and a few tears leaking out onto his cheek. "I was sent to Lothal; there was apparently some governor there who had anti-imperial views, I was sent to kill him. The mission went fine; he didn't see it coming. But on my way back, I felt a tug in the force. Following it, I saw a young boy, around seven or eight. He was pickpocketing an imperial officer who was guarding the marketplace. I went to apprehend him, but as I approached, I felt a disturbance and noticed that the boy had seen me, and had taken off into an alleyway. I ended up cornering him and got a good look at him. As you have probably guessed this is how Ezra and I met. I was ready to execute him, but for some reason. The force probably I felt sympathy and mercy for him, he was terribly thin, malnourished is likely to be a better term. With sunken eyes, etcetera. So I let him live, he had an amazing connection with the force, so I figured I would present him before Vader, as a sort of gift. At the time I merely thought of him as a kind of hedged bet. I figured that sooner or later Vader would betray me. So I thought it would be good to have someone lower in rank than me for him to kill off first." here Galen's voice broke, looking at the Jedi, "I still don't know why he calls me brother, when all I wanted from him was to use him as fodder, I introduced him to this. It is because of me he is so attuned to the darkness, if I had left well enough alone, I could have saved him."

Kanan reached out and set a hand on the young man's shoulder; he felt his heart give out in sorrow. Galen had been forced to grow up too soon. And he was very much like Kanan. Muddling his way through life, trying to protect the ones he loved. That was the reason for why he was so stand-offish. He was worried for his family. Reaching out with his other hand he pulled Galen into a hug, and just held him. As Galen sobbed into his shoulder.

"He doesn't blame you. In fact, he completely idolizes you. Galen, you have done more for him than anyone in his life it sounds like." Kanan said as he tried to soothe the Je'daii

After a few minutes, Galen wiped the tears from his eyes, recomposed himself, and looked at Kanan.

"Thank you," Was all he had said before he continued from where he left off, "Of course, Vader was furious, me being alive was supposed to be secret, because if the emperor found out. It would be the end of my life, and Vader would be killed. After a severe beating, Vader told me that Ezra would train alongside me. But he would be disposed of if any sign of weakness became apparent. I came back to my room to find that Ezra was sitting on my bed. He looked so afraid; I didn't know why but I grabbed a blanket and gave it to him and told him that his training would begin in the morning."

"So you two were raised as Sith Apprentices then? I see why you would want to keep this secret." Kanan stated as Galen just nodded, to be honest, he was utterly shocked at what the two had gone through. Curiously he probed outward and found the mental walls that Galen had were down. So he got to finally feel the turmoil, and guilt, from the years of being under Vader's command. Looking at Galen again, he asked another question, "So how did you two escape then?"

"That. That is another story. One which I am also not proud of." Galen said as he bowed his head in shame.

"How so?" Kanan asked, feeling to see if he could get a read on the Je'daii.

"When I was seventeen I was tasked with taking out my first Jedi. The one we are going to rescue, Master Kota. Over the years it was something I had saw as the ultimate challenge. I was so disillusioned by the dark side that I couldn't tell that what I was doing was wrong. I committed so many terrible things." He said as he looked off into space, trying to come up with the rest of the story, but it was just not coming to him. Sighing he recentered himself, and let the force flow through him. After a few moments, he continued, "This was when I met Juno, she was the imperial pilot assigned to fly the _Rogue Shadow_. We went to Nar Shaddaa, to quell an attack made by General Kota. I was told not to leave anyone alive, whether they were Kota's men or Imperial. After I had fought my way to him, I faced him in a duel. Which I defeated him in, I ended up only blinding him, but I took his lightsaber as proof of the mission's success. After that I was sent to Raxus Prime, to take out Kazdan Paratus, then Fellucia, where I killed Master Shaak Tii." As soon as he mentioned Master Tii's name, he noticed Kanan's anger flared up. Galen knew that Kanan would probably take the killing of council masters pretty personal. But to his surprise, the anger washed away and gave way to acceptance and forgiveness. He could tell that Kanan didn't excuse what he had done, but understood that he was guilt-ridden about it.

Continuing onward, "After that was when I was first betrayed by Vader. I came back to the _Executor_ , only to find that the Emperor's fleet had come to our location. It turns out one of his spies had followed me back on one of my mission's. When he entered the room, I was stabbed in the back by Vader. I was subsequently thrown around the room and had my ribcage crushed. Then thrown out into the vacuum of space. Only to wake up six months later in some Medical facility orbiting a star. Vader told me that the plan was the same as always. Only now we had to go about it another way. The emperor needed to believe I was dead. I thought of Juno and Ezra. When I asked all Vader told me was that they were no longer a part of the path, I was on. And I was to leave them in the past. He told me to gather up a rebellion of dissidents and rebels who hated the empire and would be willing to fight. This would keep the emperor's attention allowing for us to kill him and seize power. After he left I contacted Proxy and asked where Juno and Ezra were. I knew what Vader had told me, but I had to be sure. Proxy said that Juno was being held at the station for crimes of treason, but he couldn't find where Ezra was. So I set off. First I went to Nar Shaddaa to see where General Kota was. Only to have to track him through several star systems before I found him on Bespin. After that I went to Kashyyyk, apparently whoever was Kota's contact had approached him and told him that he needed to rescue a package from there. I ended up recovering none other than Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. While there I had a vision of my father, as a spirit. He didn't say much, just told me that he didn't intend for this to happen to me."

"So you rescued Bail Organa's daughter? Is this how he knows you?" Kanan asked, "And you are the reason there is a rebellion going on? You started this?"

"Well yes, but it wasn't what they thought. See I was still serving Vader. After rescuing Princess Leia from Kashyyyk and then retrieving Bail from Fellucia. Bail told us that while several senators would be willing to rebel. They needed confirmation, see, at the time I was masquerading as a Jedi, changed out my lightsaber crystal and used Kota's old saber. I went to the shipyard that was built over Raxus Prime. After destroying it, I ended up sending enough of a message to these rebellious senators that they were willing to go and sign a treaty of sorts to stand up and fight the empire. Only, that's when Vader showed up."

"Why? Why not let you continue with your mission?" Kanan asked it seemed like the more he was told, the more questions he had.

"Because everything was a ruse. It didn't matter; I didn't matter. I was used as a way for the emperor to find all those willing to fight him and gather them in one place. Everything I was told, everything I was promised. It was all a lie. So, it was during the next week that I started to use what Kota had taught me about the light side, he never officially took me on as a Jedi padawan, but I still think of him as a master."

"So, Vader kept you and Ezra for all these years. Only for you two to be used and discarded?" Kanan tried to clarify.

"Yes, but that isn't where the story ends. I ended up going aboard the _Executor_ and rescuing not only the senators but General Kota. And that is where I found Ezra alive and well. I was able to turn him to see what was happening, how he was just as expendable as me. And we turned and fought Vader and the Emperor, and won. Long story short, we ended up stealing a whole load of Jedi and Sith holocrons that we had found in our time with Vader. And that is how we found Tython, and how we learned of the Je'daii." Galen finished.

Kanan didn't know how to respond. He had just told him his life story. One where he worked with Vader, he felt the mental walls of Galen and found them down still. He had felt that everything he had told him was true. But one thing still nagged at him. "Why did you leave the alliance then? Why go into hiding?" He asked.

"Because of Ezra, he, how do I put it. He is stronger than me. And he had just broken free of the dark side. He could have still been turned back. Shortly afterward we left for Tython as I tried to teach him the things that Kota had taught me about the light side and we tried to learn from the many holocrons we had recovered." Galen said as he looked at the Jedi.

"That makes sense. You were only trying to protect him. But then why come back at all?" Kanan pressed.

"Well, we both got a call from the force. And so far it seems like Ezra can handle himself and isn't willing to turn. But it is something you will have to be on the lookout for." Galen said as he rose and moved toward the door. "Please, when the time comes. Take care of my family. They are all I have." He spoke as he left the room leaving Kanan in the darkness.

 _ **In the common room while Kanan and Galen are talking**_

Ezra had seen his brother take off with a sort of look that meant he was either upset or needing to speak to Juno. However he couldn't get a proper read as he rose to follow Galen, Sabine let out something of a grunt due to her head being against his shoulder. As he followed his brother back towards the crew quarters, he tried to get a read on what he was trying to do. Then he stopped in front of Kanan's door. At this moment he felt a tug from the force, unbeknownst to him the same tug that Galen felt. However, he responded to its call and made his way to the cabin that he was sharing with Zeb. Kneeling down on the ground he began to meditate. Only to be drawn into a force vision. He saw a red Zabrak and a lightsaber that was black as space. Green ghosts were flying around and a planet shrouded in the dark side. As quickly as it seemed the vision came, it left. Leaving him with more questions than answers. He would have to consult Galen and the Bendu on it.

As he came out of his trance, he stood and stretched his stiff muscles to reveal that he had been in meditation for over an hour. Going over things in his head, Ezra knew that they should be arriving on Pantora in roughly forty-five minutes. Going to the doorway, he turned right and into the washroom as he splashed some water on his face. He looked up and saw the little girl, scar across her chest and everything. She didn't say anything at first. Just looked at him. Staring at him with a look of understanding in her eyes, then she came up to him and reached up. Instinctively Ezra bent over as the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and simply whispered, "Save me," then she was gone. Ezra felt the rock of the ship dropping out of hyperspace and felt he should get back to the common room. Slowly looking back toward where the little girl had been.

 _ **Back in the common room. Orbiting over Pantora**_

Galen came into the common room and saw that everyone was already gathered. Ezra stood off to the side already dressed in his battle robes and tunic with his mask hanging at his side. Before them, Zeb sat on the far right side of the couch as he cleaned his bo-rifle. Sabine was checking the charge of her blasters, Kanan seemed to be meditating, and Hera was waiting patiently to go back to the pilot's seat.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Galen said with an air of authority, as he pulled up some outdated clone wars specs of the facility, "This is the best map that we have got of the place. So we don't know exactly where Kota is being kept. However, I do have a few guesses." With this, he pressed a few buttons on the dejarik table causing three rooms to be lit up. The first one being where the old clone barracks. The second being the mess hall. The third and most likely candidate in everyone's mind was the actual prisoner cells, although they had supposedly been decommissioned before the end of the clone wars. Supposedly it was too easy for inmates to escape. Looking at all the members of the crew, Galen saw that Kanan was a little confused. Realizing it was due to him wanting to be able to see the plan but couldn't due to his eyesight. Reaching out with the force he allowed Kanan to at least get a general idea as to what was going on.

"I don't like it. It seems to risky, do we even have proof that Kota is here?" Hera fired off, as she fidgeted with a datapad.

"I know that the Intel isn't the best, but it is what we have." Galen said as he turned to Ezra, who nodded showing he was following along, "So here is the plan. Ezra and I will be inserted via air. We hope to land at this point here." At which he pointed to the gated entrance.

"Why the hell would you do that? That will be the most heavily fortified area." Zeb stated as he finished polishing his bo-rifle.

"Simple, we are the distraction. You guys will land up here on this cliff. Hopefully, you can waltz right on in and retrieve Kota and his team along with any additional intel. Sound okay?" Galen finished, looking into the eyes of the Ghost crew. "Hera, our masks should be synced up with the Ghost, giving you real-time info on how we are doing along with things such as vital signs." Hera just nodded as she rose and went to the cockpit to help Chopper start the descent past the Imperial blockade.

 **So there is Chapter nine! Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been dealing with a severe case of writer's block. However, I hope that this moves things along for you guys. Until next time.**

 **Television1**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone! I hope you liked the last chapter. Here is Chapter ten and I hope that you like who I had to be rescued along with Kota.  
**

 _ **Aboard the Ghost orbiting Pantora.**_

Hera nodded to the two brothers and began maneuvering the _Ghost_ stealthily through the blockade of seven star destroyers that orbited the planet. Everyone held their collective breaths as the watched the massive ships that dwarfed most rebel capital ships move quietly overhead. Once they made it past undetected, Hera immediately cranked up the throttle and dropped down into the atmosphere and headed off toward the northern pole of the planet. As they flew over the marshland of the moon world, they could see the capitol city was in a complete blackout. Probably due to General Kota's attack, using it as a way to keep bombers from hitting major Imperial targets.

"I wish I could go down and witness some of the museums on this planet." Sabine mused as she looked down in sadness, "I heard that they are some of the best in this sector."

"They are, I talked with Master Unduli's Padawan back before the empire. She said that they are amazing." Kanan commented as they looked on to the imperial compound that loomed in the distance.

"Five minutes 'till we hit the drop zone," Hera said, looking down at the nav computer. Fog from the marshes had started to roll in as thick as Mynock soup, making it nearly impossible to see the complex. Despite seeing it just a few minutes earlier.

"Wow, I can't even see the ground, Hera, how high up are we?" Galen asked, looking out the cockpit window.

"Roughly five hundred meters." came the reply from the Twi'lek captain. Swiveling in her chair, Hera looked at the Je'daii and said, "Okay, so we are over the drop point for you two. Be safe out there. As soon as you break the cloud cover, you will be sitting ducks out there."

"We'll be fine, trust us," Galen said with a smirk as he turned to leave with his brother. Unbeknownst to Ezra, Sabine followed him out of the cockpit. When they got to the cargo doors, Galen looked back and saw her standing there looking a little uncomfortable, smiling he turned to Ezra and said, "I need to use the fresher real quick, look's like you have someone who wants to talk to you." Pointing over Ezra's shoulder as he spoke. Whipping his head around Ezra saw Sabine standing there with a similar look that Juno would get whenever they would go off to perform raids. Her worry leaked out through the force, "Everything okay?" He stated as he walked forward and put his hands on her upper arms. Sabine just responded by pulling him up into a bone crushing hug and whispering in his ear, "Be safe,cyare." **(beloved)**

"I will be and don't you worry. Remember, we have a date." Ezra said with a laugh. Pulling her in tighter to his body, Ezra tried to soak in the warmth of her aura. Only for the moment to be ruined by Galen clearing his throat signaling it was time to go. Offering one last squeeze, Ezra turned with a smile then sprinted out towards the open cargo doors and jumped, soon followed by his brother.

As Ezra fell through the air, he spared a look back and saw the _Ghost_ take off for the cliff that was on the western flank of the compound. As he looked back down, he noticed that the cloud cover was getting lighter and that the fog seemed to be clearing. As he peered through the waning fog, he saw the complex start to take shape. It was roughly one square kilometer in size and had a thirty-foot wall surrounding it. With a heavily armoured gate. As he came closer, he even started to see patrols on the wall walking around. Calling on the Force, he positioned himself so he would hit the wall and not land on the outside of it. Seeing what he was doing Galen positioned himself, so he was directly behind him and got ready to use a force push to soften the fall.

When they hit, the guards were completely surprised. One even fell off the wall due to him jumping back so hard in fright. These stormtroopers were not even in the same league as the Mandalorians, so it was a simple fight. And it was accomplishing the goal of causing mayhem. One even fired off a signal flare that warned the main garrison that there was an attack on the gates. Soon every stormtrooper from the compound, around two hundred, was firing at the two Je'daii.

Sabine, Zeb, and Kanan watched from the cliff overlooking the complex. They knew that as soon as the brothers drew their lightsabers, they would be targeted. But once the flare was fired up they took that as the signal to go ahead and begin their part of the plan. Once the two brothers had the garrison on full alert, it would be the job of Sabine to go forth and call out an all clear. Saying that the prisoners had escaped but were taken care of without much difficulty. Hopefully, that would keep the Admirals on the star destroyers from reinforcing the garrison. As they began the trek down to the outer limit of the wall things got a little tricky, they were faced with either two options, Kanan said that he didn't sense anyone on the other side of the wall. So he could use the force to propel them up over the wall and thus wouldn't need to use any of the explosives that Sabine had brought, this, of course, didn't sit well with the explosives artist. But after a little debate, they decided to go with it. And so Kanan took a step back and lifted Sabine over the wall.

As soon as she was over, she got a view of the courtyard that the two brothers were in. They moved with such fluidity that it was hard to keep up with. Then suddenly it looked like the two were getting swarmed. Only for Galen to take a step back and launch Ezra into the sea of stormtroopers. Sabine gasped thinking that he would surely be killed only for the area around where he was to darken as he jumped into the air. Then suddenly he let out a massive force wave that ripped through the stormtroopers, incinerating any that were close to him, and throwing those a little ways away like they were made of feathers. This so engrossed her that she didn't notice Zeb and Kanan standing beside her watching. Kanan seemed to have a grim look on his face, and Zeb wasn't too happy about it but appeared to let it slide. Her reverie was broken by Kanan saying, "Come on, there is bound to be more inside." Nodding she moved towards the entrance to the base, as the two brothers were doing the cleanup.

The three of them each had a different area to check for the General and the survivors. Sabine would check the old prisoner cells, Kanan got the barracks, and Zeb had the mess hall. The plan was that as soon as they could, Galen and Ezra would go in and help the survivors out of the compound while Sabine gave a stand down order to the star destroyers. As she ran through the complex, it became increasingly frustrating, walls where they shouldn't be, hallways with different numbers. It was evident that the empire did some renovating to the whole base. She heard over the comm link Galen say, "Okay that's the last of them, where are you guys?"

Sabine called out first, "Could use some help here looking for the prison cells, can't seem to locate them. This map is way outdated."

"I can come help. What junction are you at?" Ezra called out.

"Umm, J-34C and M-56R," Sabine said before she stumbled onto two guards trying to get out to the courtyard. Dealing with them she swiped a comm link to get a read on imperial chatter, and it wasn't good. There were twelve troop transports en route to try and provide support. "Sorry Ezra, but I need you to get to the communication center asap, It sounds like we have twelve troop transports on their way, and we need them called off."

"Got it, be safe back there, the force is acting a little strange," Ezra said after a moment's hesitation.

Sabine continued to wander through the maze of the complex before she found an officer walking around with a data pad. Using her superior hand-to-hand tactics, Sabine caught the officer by surprise and slit his throat with a Vibro-blade. Grabbing the datapad, she started to look for a possible layout of the complex. After a few minutes of hacking into the datapad, she was able to figure out where the General was being kept.

Ezra changed his course from where Sabine was to the comm center. This place had been built on the ruins of the village he massacred, and it was starting to affect him. He could see the little girl running around almost as if she was beckoning to him. He needed to focus, because of this apparition he nearly got himself killed twice. Thankfully the force warned him in time. Turning left and following his instinct he found himself outside of the comm center. "Sometimes it pays off to memorize imperial floor plans." Ezra thought to himself as he stepped into the deserted comm center. Going for the holo receiver he dialed up the star destroyers and did something that just came naturally to the former Loth-rat, he bluffed. "This is Pantora home calling to star destroyer escort, do you copy?"

"Star destroyer escort here. We received a call from you guys saying that a Jedi was attacking, is this right?" The operator on the other side responded.

"Well yes and no, see the rebel leader we have stationed here got loose and caused quite a ruckus. But it turns out the 'magic' that their kind used was only just a few parlor tricks. We got him subdued pretty quickly. No need for any reinforcements. Other than a few minor scrapes and bruises we are fine here." Ezra prattled off, hoping that they would buy it.

"Alright, we want to perform a periphery check though. Just to be sure." The operator stated. Ezra gazed over to a radar display showing the incoming transports, all except two veered back the way they came.

"Okay, sounds good. Have a good rest of your shift." Ezra said as he signed off. "Scheisse!" **(Shit!)** Ezra thought as he commed up the others.

"Be prepared people; I was able to get ten of them to break off. But the other two wish to perform a periphery check," He stated frustration winding its way into his voice as he checked the radar again. "They will be here in five minutes."

"That's okay brother; we will deal with them," Galen said over the comm.

Ezra felt a tug at his robe, looking down he saw the girl again. She seemed pretty insistent that he follow her, opening a private comm to Galen he let him know, "Bruder, die Kraft wünscht mir, tiefer in die Anlage zu gehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir helfen kann." **(Brother, the force wishes for me to go deeper into the facility. I don't think I will be able to help you.)  
**

"Okay, kann die Kraft mit dir Bruder sein." **(Okay, may the force be with you brother.)** Galen spoke with caution as Ezra moved to follow the girl. He hoped that this wasn't just another terrible vision or nightmare. He hated those.

As he followed the girl through the corridors of the complex he listened to the Ghost crew members, it seemed that Sabine had found General Kota, while Zeb and Kanan found the remainder of his team. They hadn't had much in the way of interrogation and were able to scrounge some weapons of dead Imperials. Kanan was even able to locate the Generals lightsaber in the armoury.

The little girl moved toward an empty corridor only to stop at the entrance to a room without a number marking it. Ezra probed out to feel what was in the room only to feel nothing as if the force itself didn't exist within the chamber. Either that or the more likely whoever, or whatever was in there was shielding the room. He looked down at the girl who merely pointed at the door, making it obvious that she wanted him to go in. Sighing Ezra gave the door controls a try only for the door to seize up after moving a few inches, reaching out and calling on the force Ezra was able to wrench the door open after a few moments of effort.

Stepping silently into the darkness of the unlit room, he tried to feel out again, before turning and seeing the little girl close the door. Now thoroughly enshrined in darkness Ezra sought to pace around the room and get a feel for it. After a few moments, he was startled by the comm system crackling, with what sounded like Sabine before it was cut off by white noise. Removing his mask, Ezra knelt on the ground and began meditating. After a few moments, he started to hear what sounded like breathing. Only, mechanized. Not quite as distinct as Vader's, but still, sounded like an iron lung.

Out of nowhere, the force warned Ezra just in time for him to bring his saber's up and block a vicious downward strike. He couldn't see who it was that attacked but he knew that the breathing was coming from them.

"You are weak! You couldn't even detect me inside this small of room! Your brother would be so disappointed." The figure claimed.

"Who are you?" Ezra asked as he withdrew from the saber lock and began circling the being. Their scarlet sabers the only thing he could discern in the darkness.

"I am something you have never faced. I am your worst nightmare." The figure called out as it began a barrage of attacks against him, forcing Ezra to slip into a form three defense. He was stunned by the figures speed and stamina. There were several times that the figure was mere milliseconds away from driving home a killing blow, only for Ezra to parry or block the attack.

Using a force push to try and gain some distance and work out a strategy, he was shocked when the being didn't seem affected by it at all. Instead of gaining some breathing room the figure closed the gap and resumed hammering at Ezra's defenses. Thinking on the fly, Ezra lashed out with a counter and let out a small smirk when he connected with what he thought was the figure's arm. Seeing one of the lightsabers was now extinguished Ezra pressed the advantage. Firing out bolts of force lightning that lit up the room for the briefest of moments. What Ezra saw he could only describe as terrifying. The figure had on a long sleeved synth armour, which flowed down mid-thigh and on his hands were what looked like claws, and he wore a helmet that shielded his face from view. On his belt were several other lightsabers, he recognized all but one, two were the ones he was using at the moment, one was his brothers, one was Kota's, and the last one he recognized was Kanan's. But the last one didn't register with him, it looked like a sword hilt, and instead of being round like a lightsaber, was instead flat. The handguard was simple and merely moved up at a slight angle, meaning that the light came out in a triangular shape instead of a circular one. Startled but undeterred Ezra moved into a saber lock then leveraged with one arm while twirling around and striking at his opponent's head. Only instead of splitting his skull open like a jogan fruit, the figure leaned back, and his saber only grazed the helmet. But the force of the impact sent the helmet flying. Now with the figure unmasked and beaten. Ezra set his blade on the throat of the figure. Only for the lights to turn on. Ezra was shocked, because before him was, himself. He had had sickly pale skin, and his hair hung in greasy unkempt strands that flowed down his skull. But the eyes are what got him, they were bloodshot so bad that it made him look like he had a set of chiss eyes, and his pupils were a sickly orange, that seemed to glow.

"Surprised are we?" The doppelganger said, "This is what we become, all you have to do is give in, and you will be as powerful as me."

"No, it can't be," Ezra said as he fell on his back in shock, scooting away as he did.

Laughing the figure rose up and started to pace around the now fully lit room. As he looked around he noticed that they were in some surgery theatre, only the people watching weren't doctors, it was all the victims of his years with Vader.

"You are so weak, that person you call a brother holds you back! You could rival the great sith lords of old. But no, you are instead focused on some bullshit goal of joining an order that is even more extinct than the Jedi." He said as he strode over and called Ezra's sabers to himself.

"This, can't be the only path. I won't do it. I would kill myself before becoming you!" Ezra shot back as he rose to his feet and ripped the sabers from the being before him.

"You can't because you are weak." The being chuckled. "You will always be weak while you foolishly follow the ways of the Je'daii. They died out because they couldn't accept the idea that the dark side offered more power than their stupid idea of balance."

"You don't know that it was more than likely corrupt beings like you that caused the destruction of the order!" Ezra fired back his anger getting the better of him

"Don't you mean corrupt beings like us?" The being said with a grin, thoroughly enjoying the banter.

"No, the future is always in motion. I will never be like you." Ezra said as he took a minute to recompose himself. Letting his frustrations out into the force. "The force! This must be a trial." Ezra thought to himself as he steeled a glare towards the now fuming clone.

"You are merely an apparition, and you represent my past. I am no longer that person." Ezra said in a commanding tone, causing the previously upset clone to fly off the handle. Grabbing his lightsabers, he went to deliver a forceful slash only to be met with a block by one of Ezra's sabers. He then spun the other one around and thrust it into the midsection of the doppelganger. He let out a surprised gasp as he glanced down at the blue saber going into his midsection, before smiling and grabbing Ezra by the scruff of his neck and whispering, "When I return, the Mandalorian bitch is going to get it first." Before fading into a black mist.

As this happened the light diminished, to only a soft glow as the people from before merely smiled then disappeared one by one until only the girl remained. She came up to Ezra and said the first words to him the entire time he had been there, "You won, now the fight has only begun. You are no longer a slave to the darkness. But that doesn't mean it won't be back. Keep constant vigilance." She said as she started to turn and walk away into the darkness.

"Wait!" Ezra called out, "Please, I know what I did was terrible, but is it still possible for me to become what I saw?"

The little girl only smiled and said, "Yes, but you also have the possibility to become so much more. Now go, there is someone else here you need to rescue, she is my aunt. Go down the hall, and you will find her in another unmarked room."

"How will I know which one?" Ezra said as she started to disappear,

"Trust the force," was all she said before she completely disappeared. Next thing he knew he heard someone calling his name, and shaking him. Gasping, he woke up to see the helmeted face of Sabine staring down at him. Realizing he was laying on his back, he rose to a sitting position and rubbed his head. He was in the room where the little girl had taken him, but it was dark again, and the only light was that of the hallway pouring in from the wrenched open door.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ezra muttered out,

"I don't know, Galen only said that you had some force thing and that you wouldn't be able to help us with the two transports. After we didn't hear from you for a while we got worried, so I came to find you while the others held the Imperials off. But we need to get going; more reinforcements are coming soon." Sabine said before helping him to his feet. Gazing off into the blackness of the room he remembered what the little girl had told him to do.

Taking several shaky steps forward he was able to start toward the door as he probed outward with force, he felt his brother along with Kanan and Zeb fighting about a twenty or so stormtroopers with the help of Kota and his men. Hera was circling the complex providing air support. Pushing out farther he felt a weak force signature down the hall roughly thirty meters away, but it was fading fast. Turning to Sabine, he said, "There is still someone here, I need to go find them."

"What! There are no other prisoners here; the records say that only Kota and his men were being kept here before they would be transferred to another prison." Sabine exclaimed as she reached out to steady him, interlocking her arm with his and allowing him to lean on her.

"No, I know there is, I can feel her. I was asked to retrieve her." Ezra said as he tried to walk forward. Only stumbling a few times before walking semi-normally.

"Okay, let's say there is someone here, where are they?" Sabine questioned walking beside the Je'daii, trying to make sure he didn't fall.

"Down the hall, about thirty meters," Ezra answered, as the came upon a cave in, most likely due to neglect rather than any attack, cutting off the hallway from their destination.

"Well this way is blocked, we have to find a way around," Sabine muttered as she called up the floorplans of the complex.

"No time, stand back," Ezra said as he stepped toward the blockage, focusing as much force energy into his palms as he could he let out a powerful force push that shattered the cave in and gave them a simple way through the wreckage.

"Or we could just do that. Kanan wasn't kidding when he said you two were powerful," Sabine noted, before her tone turned darker, "Was that similar to the repulse thing you did earlier in the courtyard? When you disintegrated those stormtroopers?"

"Yes and no. Why do you ask?" Ezra said as he pushed past the broken support beams, probing outwards trying to locate the still diminishing force signature, It was evident that they needed to hurry up or else they would be too late.

Taking off in a near sprint, he felt outward as he felt the presence get closer before he came to an unmarked door. Trying the door controls, he was surprised to find that they worked. Cautiously stepping inside he felt the wall for a light switch, and when he found it, he was greeted by a grotesque sight.

A nude woman lay on an operating table, apparently abandoned, but still alive. Blood was spattered all over the table and floor, almost as if someone painted the floor with red. She looked frail, her arms were more like bones, and her lips were chapped and her light purple hair matted with blood and sweat. Her blue skin looking almost white, looking down he saw the little girl again who only walked up to the terrible sight before turning and saying, "Please save her, she is all the family I have left."

"I will do my best, I promise," Ezra whispered to her before he was drawn out by a gasp by Sabine who was just now entering the room.

"By the gods, what happened here?" Sabine said as she pulled a small medkit from a pouch on her hip before starting to apply some bacta bandages to the major lacerations and deeper cuts.

"I don't think she will make it if we don't get her to medical attention soon," Sabine said, her previous inquiries put off for now.

Carefully stepping beside her he put an arm around the woman's neck and one under her knees as he lifted her up from the table, she was so light, almost as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. Ezra couldn't help but think that she was here because of him. As he went to move, he saw her eyes flutter open for a few moments before she said, "Miryo, I must find what happened to my niece," before they shut again as she lost consciousness.

Sabine grabbed a threadbare blanket to cover her up and give her some protection from the elements. Before they moved back out into the hallway. Immediately the comm came to life.

"Where the hell are you two, we have a star destroyer bearing down on us. We need to leave now!" Kanan said frantically as they heard blaster fire in the background.

"On our way, tell Hera to prep the med-station in the _Ghost_ , we have another prisoner. And she is severely wounded." Sabine responded as they picked up their pace making it to the main entrance out to the courtyard, "Hera, we are by the courtyard entrance, could use a lift." She finished off.

The entrance opened at that moment to reveal a scene of absolute chaos; around twenty stormtroopers were laying dead with the rest getting cover behind the two destroyed transports at the far end of the courtyard. And in the sky looming overhead was a star destroyer that was using its cannons to fire at the Ghost and make it damn near impossible for Hera to land.

Turning to Sabine, he set the Pantoran in her arms and merely said, "Keep her safe, Please." Before igniting his lightsabers and charging into the midst of the battle.

For the most part due to Kanan, Galen, and Kota, the rebels were holding off the numerically superior Imperials. However, Ezra could see they were starting to make progress as the star destroyer was covering transports that were providing fresh troops faster than they could be taken out. Ezra looked up and saw that there was no way they could leave unless they got that star destroyer out of the picture. Calling to his brother, and the Jedi over he told them his plan.

"Galen remember when you told me about ripping that star destroyer out of the sky?" Ezra said hoping his brother would go along.

"Well I didn't rip it out, I just redirected it. And it was already falling, why?" Galen said before it dawned on him what his brother wanted him to do, "No, there is no way, as soon as I yank at it, they will engage their thrusters to counteract it."

"Yeah, but this time you won't be alone." Kota said, getting the finer details worked out, before calling over to his captain "Give us some cover fire!"

"Yes, sir." The leader responded before relaying the order to his men who began a relentless barrage of the imperial cover.

The four force users stood and reached out with the force, each calling for the star destroyer to fall. And slowly but steadily the massive ship began to tilt, then rock violently. Before fires started to pop up, as the ship was ripped in half by the force before plummeting to the ground below. Crushing the three transports below it unloading troops. As soon as she saw this, Hera swooped down and landed allowing Sabine and the mysterious Pantoran to load up and get to the medical station on the Ghost. Soon the other rebels began a swift retreat to the ramp. Followed by Kota, Kanan, Galen and lastly Ezra who jumped on just as the ramp was closing.

As the Ghost was exiting the atmosphere, they came in contact with a contingent of fighters that were trying to scramble and corral the Ghost toward one of the star destroyers. Thankfully, though they managed to get to hyperspace before any significant damage was suffered.

Ezra walked into the med station where the Pantoran was; she looked a little better now, she was wearing a medical gown, along with getting cleaned up by Kota's medic who said that he wasn't able to do much more other than give her a bag of blood, and change the bandages. Stating that was all he could do with the supplies they had on hand and that she would need a full battery of tests to determine if there were more problems or not before he moved on to the other men in his care. Sitting down beside the bed he tried to think of who she was. It was at this moment he started to talk to the woman, despite her being unconscious.

"You don't know me, and I don't know you. But I, I, I am the one who killed your niece." Ezra said in a hoarse whisper, "I am the reason you got captured, I know you can't hear me, but all I can ask is that you forgive me. I-I was a terrible person, who did terrible things, but her death haunts me the most." At this he reached out carefully and grasped the woman's hand, "I wish I could switch with her but I can't, I hope the next time I tell you this you're awake." He finished as a few tears slid down his face

"Ezra? Are you busy? Kota wants to be debriefed and asked for you to be there." Sabine said carefully entering after he finished speaking, she saw that the woman had some form of adverse effect on him. And had to fight down a little bit of jealousy, but after Ezra nodded and turned towards her, she saw the tears and knew there was more to the story than what she saw. She didn't hear what he had said but figured it was something that he would share when he was ready. Reaching out Ezra grasped her hand in his and walked toward the common room. Sabine couldn't help but smile; it was the first time he had initiated any contact outside of helping her to her feet. Intertwining her fingers in his, they strode into the room hand in hand to find out what Kota was there for.

"Okay Kota, we're all here. What were you doing? And don't try to pass off some bantha shit about trying to liberate Pantora, you didn't have near the forces to do so. So why were you there?" Galen probed.

"Don't use that tone with me boy, just because you beat me in one duel doesn't give you the right to talk down to me," Kota said in a serious tone, before him and Galen broke into a bit of laughter. After a bit, they looked up to see the Ghost crew with confused expressions on their faces. Ezra turned to them and explained, "Don't worry, this is how they always greet each other. Trust me; it wasn't funny the first time."

"Oh, haltet euch das Arschloch," **(Oh, shut up you asshole,)** Galen fired at his brother.

The blind general turned to Galen and asked, "Do they know?"

"The Jedi does, but the others don't," Galen responded after a moment's hesitation, he didn't want to get on this topic with Kota, who constantly hounded him to be open, and how it would draw more Imperials to their cause. Galen just thought that the imperial propaganda machine would go and twist it around and make the alliance look like the bad guys.

"What don't we know?" Hera piped up as she looked at Kanan with a quirked eyebrow.

"It's nothing that concerns us; I gave my word not to talk about it," Kanan admitted after some hesitation, he hated keeping things from Hera, but she seemed to accept it. However he knew that as soon as they went to bed she would ask again.

"So back to my question, what were you doing there? You couldn't have had that big of a force going in, and I only count about twelve guys with you." Galen pressed Kota,

"You're right, we went in to retrieve this," Kota's captain said as he produced a data-spike, "We downloaded all the intel from that base to here, along with talking to the local rebel cell."

"I can decrypt it if you want. I know a lot about that sort of thing and wouldn't be too big of a bother." Sabine offered,

The officer hesitated, before looking to Kota for confirmation, who merely nodded letting him know it was okay, handing over the data-spike Sabine turned and went to her room to begin decrypting it. While Ezra and Kanan went back to the cargo hold to meditate. Hera resumed flying, and Zeb begrudgingly started to make some meal for the people on board, muttering something in his native tongue akin to, "Damn people would starve without me," before starting to grab simple bread and meats to make sandwiches.

 **So there is chapter ten. What do you guys think? And who do you think the Pantoran is? Have a good rest of your day and see you next chapter!**

 **Television1**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter. I hope that you guys like the one I have to come your way this time. Also when I have Ezra and the Pantoran talking, I use the term BBY just as a reference for the reader. And also due to me not knowing what year they would have used.  
**

 _ **Attolon base five days later**_

As soon as they had dropped out of hyperspace over Attolon, Hera had warned the ground crews to get the emergency med-station ready for a female Pantoran. This turned some heads. Mostly because of the Pantorans, while no friends of the empire, still were pretty happy with their position within the Imperial Senate. This was mostly due to the minor resources that the planet had thus forcing imperial disinterest, along with a relatively powerful place in the Senate. Along with the fabled Pantoran massacre, something the Empire had stated was a terrible accident where a rogue unit of stormtroopers went on a killing frenzy. It was happening to coincide with a time of Pantoran Nationalism, and minor rebellion was pure coincidence.

Despite all of this the members of the Ghost crew and the Starkiller's had in fact gotten into a bit of a rhythm with the _Rogue Shadow_ being repaired, while they were on the Pantoran op, and able to provide support and run for supplies. Sabine and Ezra were getting ready for their 'date' as the rumor mill around the base had dubbed it, despite the two stating they were just friends. This wasn't helped by the fact that whenever they were seen together, they were either holding hands, or Sabine would be sitting in his lap, but the two still tried to insist that they were 'just friends.'

Ezra had also been acting a touch strange, and not just to the Ghost crew. When Kanan had approached Galen about his seemingly odd behavior concerning the Pantoran, all Galen could say is that he and Ezra did take several solo missions. And that this must be one of the ones that are coming back to haunt him. During this time Ezra would either be training with Galen, eating with Sabine in the mess hall or meditating outside the Pantoran's room. Despite Sabines almost constant complaints that she wanted to do blaster practice. This wasn't helped whenever a nurse or a med-droid would come along and try to move him. Only for him to glare the offender down before they could utter a syllable.

Finally, the woman woke up from the medically induced coma after five days only to be thoroughly confused as to where she was.

"Where am I? Who are you, people? And where is my niece?" She called out, immediately she heard some shuffling in the hall and saw a handsome young man wearing an orange jacket with a set of brown pants and some flight boots.

"It's okay. You're safe now. They can't hurt you anymore." One of the nurses cooed as she checked the woman's vitals, "You seem to respond to the treatments well and won't have to spend any time in the bacta tank. But I must stress that your injuries were pretty severe, and we don't want you to overdo anything for right now."

"Please don't patronize me. Now answer my questions. Where am I? Who are you, people? And where is my niece?" The Pantoran stated in a cool voice. Her accent was betraying the anger she was starting to build. Only to have the young man cut off the nurse.

"Don't worry; I can handle the questions." He stated, before looking the Pantoran in her eyes, "My name is Ezra, and you are currently on a secret base for the Rebel Alliance to Restore the Republic. These people are the ones who have been trying to treat your injuries. Now could you answer a question of mine? Who are you?"

"You didn't answer my last question, and I won't say anything until someone does. Where. Is. My. Niece?" She said, sweat starting to form from the exertion from just speaking as she leaned back and tried to catch her breath. Looking at Ezra, she could see him glance down and seem to contemplate his answer before she choked out, "Please, she is my sister's only daughter. I have been searching for her ever since the massacre, three weeks ago."

This caused Ezra's head to snap up, "When did you get taken by Imperials?"

"I can't answer that, what year is it?" the woman spoke,

"It's four BBY, the Pantoran massacre happened over six years ago, do you not remember anything about your torture?" Ezra said, looking at the ground again, the woman noted that he seemed to be struggling with the answer. She looked him over in shock; she had been kept captive for six years? How was that possible? Sinking lower into the bed, she tried to come up with anything to answer. But she was left speechless by the revelation.

As her eyes started to tear up, she looked over to Ezra and saw the sympathetic look on his face as he reached out and took her hand. Trying to lessen the blow and stress, but in fact doing very little. The Pantoran then started to shake and convulse with sobs. She couldn't believe it. Six years, her niece was more than likely dead, and she let it happen. If only she hadn't gone poking around, she wouldn't be in this mess.

"Can I at least know what to call you?" Ezra asked, looking at the woman in concern.

"Chuchi, Riyo Chuchi, formerly of the Republic Senate," Chuchi responded, looking at him, trying to gauge his reaction. He looked far too young to have any significant recollections of the days before the empire.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Chuchi, I am. I will try to get someone here who can help. Maybe Senator Organa would be able to help you." Ezra started letting go of her hand and standing up to leave.

"Senator Organa? Is he still around? I would have thought that the empire would have had him killed by now." Riyo gasped,

"Well, sort of. He is officially censored in the Imperial Senate. Only able to vote on issues. And not able to serve on any committees or lobby for any action. At least that is how it was explained to me by his daughter, who does most of the work in his stead." Ezra told while looking down at her. Seeing her eyelids get droopy Ezra tucked her arm underneath her blanket and sat back down. Staying with her until he was sure she was asleep before rising and going out to talk to the Bendu.

Once he arrived at the depression in the ground where he had last spoken with Bendu before the Pantora mission. Ezra knelt down and began meditating, knowing that Bendu would show himself when the force deemed it right. And if that meant spending the rest of the day and all night in deep meditation, then so be it.

He, however, wouldn't need to worry about this though, for as soon as he began meditating, he felt another familiar presence come in from behind him and kneel down. Breathing out Ezra tried to go deeper into the force. But Kanan wouldn't let him, even if he wasn't talking the amount of unbalance in the Jedi was enough to cause concern.

"What do you want?" Ezra said, frustration leaking out into his voice, it was harder to achieve balance when someone was out of balance beside you.

"I want to talk about Sabine," Kanan sighed out after a few moments, "Look, Ezra, I can't be one to talk about the whole be careful in relationships. I used to be the one who was the heartbreaker. The one that women threw themselves at. But as soon as they were asleep I would leave, leaving them in an empty bed and with a hangover."

"And how does this apply to Sabine and me?" Ezra stated, his anger cooling,

"So you at least admit that you two feel something for each other?" Kanan responded, hoping to get the former Sith to talk. But was instead stonewalled by Ezra who tried to dive deeper into his meditation before Kanan sighed, "I don't know how to say this lightly. But please be careful, Hera and I just got her out of her shell. We don't want her to go back to that, okay?"

Standing and facing the Jedi Knight Ezra saw that the expression on his face was of one of real worry, wanting nothing more than the best for his semi-adopted daughter.

"I will do my best, but-, this isn't something that I am familiar with. And it does seem kind of quick. I was raised to be a weapon which only obeyed my master, and I don't know what to do concerning a relationship." Ezra admitted after a few moments of contemplation, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Kid, it isn't something to be ashamed about, you got a tough lot in life. But you have been given a rare chance to make it right. Don't screw it up. Speaking of screwing. If you two do decide to do anything like that, please be careful. Hera doesn't want to become a grandma anytime soon." Kanan finished with a smirk as Ezra's face turned bright red, thankfully saved by a loud laugh behind them that echoed off the walls of the valley they were in.

"Ah right, you two are once again in balance. I was wondering when this talk would happen. Now, what did you seek young Je'daii?" Bendu asked after a few moments taking in the sight before him.

"It has to do with the Pantoran, Riyo Chuchi; I wish to tell her the truth. But would this not turn her to the side of the Imperials?" Ezra asked, kneeling down and getting comfortable.

"Ah, so your past has reared its head again. And what has the force stated for you to do? Are you not supposed to follow it's guidance?" Bendu responded crouching down looking at Ezra with an intensity that he had never felt before. Sighing he restarted his meditation, looking into the force for the answer.

"I can sense something, almost like it is just beyond the horizon." Ezra said as he focused harder. Thus starting to see what was being shown to him he saw a flurry of images, most of them with Riyo's shocked face. But instead of guilt, Ezra felt peace, balance, something that had eluded him for so long on Tython. But as he came out of the vision, the feeling went away. Knowing what he had to do, he turned to the Bendu and Kanan and said goodbye before taking off towards the rebel base with Kanan and Bendu watching him go.

"I hope he found the answers that he was looking for," Kanan said before leaving after saying goodbye, only for Bendu to directly reply to be heard softly.

"As do I Kanan Jarrus, Jedi Knight."

 _ **Imperial Palace on Coruscant**_

"Ah, Lord Vader. I see that our experiment was successful?" Palpatine stated as he swiveled around from the view of the skyline.

"Yes my master," Vader said as he kneeled before the Sith Lord, "It appears that they have become much stronger, more so than our contingency plan can handle. I suggest letting me deal with them."

"No, the contingency plan was put in place if they ever became too powerful. It does not matter it's likelihood of success; it will suffice." Sidious responded.

"Master-," Vader protested.

"Silence, I have just about had enough of your insolence. It already is a tragedy that you must be in that suit. Because of your arrogance, you lost much of your power, now two beings you took and trained against my will are powerful enough together to destroy what we have built. Therefore if I say the contingency is sufficient. IT is enough!" Palpatine finished with a shout. His glowing eyes boring holes into the stoic mask of Vader.

"Yes, my master," Vader said with a reserved tone looking at the ground in shame. He hated it whenever his master brought up his failure against Obi-Wan on Mustafar. But he was reminded of it every day that he woke up in the nightmare of his suit. Rising he turned to leave but when he reached the door before turning and telling his master, "My last reports indicate that it will be roughly three to six years before the contingency plan is ready. What shall I do in the meantime?"

"I will decide that now leave," Sidious said with a tone of finality as he turned to the work on his desk before him.

 _ **Attolon**_

Ezra strode towards the Med-Station but ran into a well-known explosives artist, "Oh, Hey Ezra, I was just looking for you. I wanted to know when would be best for the trip to the art exhibit on Corellia we talked about."

Shaken out of his musings he had to go over what Sabine said two or three times before it registered that he needed to answer and he had only a blank look on his face.

"Umm, well, when does it open?" Ezra asked, hoping it wouldn't be soon. He needed to talk to Senator Chuchi soon.

"Well, the main opening ceremony starts tonight, but I figured since it was a one day travel we could leave this evening, go in for the day showing and spend the night, then come back the following day." She replied, with a bit of a sultry look. 

"So we would be alone for…" Ezra counted off his fingers; numbers weren't something he was splendid with, however, under Juno he and Galen were catching up on the studies that they missed in their early years, "Three days. Are you sure that is the best idea? I am sure there are already rumors flying around. Wouldn't this just justify them?"

"Well, I say let them think what they want." Sabine retorted.

"Okay, and what about your crew? And a ship?" Ezra asked again; they had started walking toward the Ghost. Once onboard Sabine answered him, "Simple, Hera is letting me use the Phantom."

"You mean, the one person who is more protective of their ship than my brother's wife is going to let you use it?" Ezra asked in an astonished voice. He wasn't sure the rebellion would let them use one of their scarce ships. And he didn't want to ask a pregnant Juno to shuttle them there and back.

"Yeah, pretty much. You shouldn't be so surprised. She likes you and your brother. She teases Kanan constantly that you're his new padawan." Sabine said with a laugh remembering the older Jedi's reaction to his wife saying that.

"Huh, always thought she liked Juno the best," Ezra noted as he followed her to the hallway leading to the living quarters.

"Yeah, shocker. You two have gained your reputation also. 'The dark and mysterious type that the Jedi doesn't like.' At least that is what Wedge told me. " Sabine said as she entered her room and waved him inside. Ezra hesitated before looking both ways and following her inside. Once he passed the threshold, he was awestruck by the sheer beauty of her artwork on the walls of the room.

"You like them? Told you that I painted the walls of the Ghost." Sabine said as she looked at the piece that Ezra was admiring. While he didn't have much knowledge regarding artwork, he did know that each piece was supposed to have a meaning. And each artist had their way of showing, or hiding said meaning.

"What do they mean? I mean, the landscapes are pretty self-explanatory, I think. But what about this one? With all the swirls?" Ezra stated as he tried to decipher it.

"Well, the landscapes are of places that we visited often. And the one with the 'swirls' is incomplete." Sabine said with a bit of laughter. The talk of art brought Ezra back to their original conversation they were having before he got distracted. And being back on that train of thought it brought out another question that he wasn't sure how to broach other than being blunt. But that seemed to be something that Sabine liked.

"So, about this art exhibition, what should I wear?" Ezra asked, hoping it wasn't some high society function and they would need to be dressed impeccably. He had crashed a few of those while with Vader, and from what he saw they were stuffy and didn't look all that fun. But if Sabine were enjoying herself then it would be worth it. At least that is what he told himself.

"Wear whatever you want. Just leave your lightsabers on the ship. We don't want anyone getting the wrong idea." Sabine said as she moved to start packing a few clothes into her suitcase. Taking this as his cue to leave Ezra turned to go only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Looking back he saw Sabine standing there with the same questioning look she had when she had seen his scars. An almost pity/sympathetic look, that held the galaxy's questions.

"I have meant to ask you. The Pantoran? Is she special to you?" Sabine asked as she tried to fight the jealousy down. Might as well be shot down before takeoff than to allow yourself to believe something could happen.

Sighing Ezra tried to think of how to answer the question, because while yes she was special to him. She hardly knew him, and worse yet. What he had done. So he instead chose to just answer with a half truth. "She is, but not in any romantic way. I met her family once. The force guided me to her." Ezra explained, hoping she would take it and not ask any more questions. 

"Really? Because judging by how you acted-" Sabine started before she was cut off by an annoyed Ezra, "She is way older than me. Trust me; I don't feel that way about her. I only feel that way about-" But he stopped himself from saying anything more as his face started to warm up from nearly saying how he felt about Sabine, and he prayed she didn't notice the slip-up.

"You only feel that way about who?" She asked closing the distance between them, looking into his dark indigo eyes. Piercing them with her light brown ones. Praying to the gods that she would get him to answer her.

"I-I, I only feel that way about, you," Ezra admitted after several minutes of intense staring, the last word only coming out as a whisper. As he said it, he closed his eyes and prepared himself for being slapped or thrown out of the room. What he didn't expect was a soft pressure against his lips. After a few moments of not knowing what to do, he started to move his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her. Several seconds later Sabine withdrew and leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Took you long enough, _Jetti_ ," **(Jedi)** Sabine said into his shoulder with a smile.

"I don't understand Mandalorian. But I do know that you called me a Jedi, not a Je'daii," Ezra teased leaning his forehead against hers and closing his eyes.

"Oh, shut it. There is no word in Mandalorian meaning Je'daii, so _Jetti_ will have to suffice." She laughed as she felt his arms slide down and rest on her waist. Sighing Sabine closed her eyes and imagined her ancestors looking down at her in shame. Not only did she dishonour her clan, but she fell for a force user. The sworn enemy of the Mandalorian people. But she didn't care, all she wanted was to freeze time and hope that it was never restarted.

Their moment was ruined by the sound of a camera shutter going off. Causing both of them to separate and turn to see who had snuck up on them. Only to catch the binary of Chopper gleefully taking off to collect his pot winnings. That was twice he had won. The first time being when Kanan and Hera finally admitted their engagement. Sabine then took off towards the droid leaving an awestruck Ezra standing in the middle of the room. Shaking his head, he walked out before he stumbled into Zeb who was walking out of his room to see what the commotion was.

Looking down at the young man Zeb's keen eyes had narrowed before he called on his strength to grab Ezra by his shoulder with one hand and lift him up and slam him into the wall.

"Listen here kid, and listen good. I don't care that you and she are together now. But know one thing. Human guts make a great substitute for oiling a Lasat bo-rifle. And it just so happens that I am all out of oil right now. You understand what I am saying?" He snarled, face millimeters from Ezra's.

Ezra meekly nodded. Before Zeb set him on the ground and turned to leave before calling over his shoulder, "One last thing, I don't care about you or your brother's past. But Sabine does. She will take it personally if she doesn't find out from you." Zeb said before leaving and then shouting, "Oh and by the way. You have lipstick on your lips. Might want to clean that off!" Before breaking down into uproarious laughter. Causing Ezra to wipe his lips multiple times and even go into the fresher to make sure he got it all. As he was leaving, he ran into Hera.

"Oh, I was just looking for you. Congrats on the relationship. But we have a new training module, and Sato wants to see you and your brother in action in it." Hera said as she pulled him along.

 **Okay, guys! That is chapter 11 hope you like it. Next chapter will include the training module and should, depending on how long it is. Include Sabine and Ezra's date. Also, who else was pleased with who the Pantoran was? Or was it obvious? Oh well. Until next time.  
**

 **Television1**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, Everyone. Hope you like the Chapter.**

 _ **Attolon Base-training field**_

Now the members of Phoenix Squadron were mostly Naval forces. Dealing with either starfighter or cruiser warfare. But they did have a little area where they could practice being a boarding party and face off against other members of the squadron to try and get better. It was made into a bit of competition, with the members of the Ghost crew almost always taking the top spot. Now Jun Sato wanted to test the effectiveness of the two Starkillers.

The training module was nothing more than about a dozen shipping containers that were mocked up on the inside to resemble the hallways of an Imperial star destroyer. And to test Ezra and Galen, Sato wanted to see them perform individually against the Ghost crew defending. It was in the same vein as capture the flag, on the back wall would be a button you pushed if you were able to get through. Then the officers could go over everything and decide different strategies for boarding parties and for fending off the empire's boarding parties.

"Okay, so I think I understand the concept. And I assume that my lightsaber needs to be set to its training setting. But what about force powers? How far can I go?" Ezra asked as everything was being set up.

"Well, obviously we don't want you to do anyone any permanent damage. But you can use force pushes/shoves, grips, and in you and your brother's case, force lightning. Just be careful about the lightning. Last time I faced a force user with it, I nearly passed out after just a few seconds. So just go for a simple static shock, don't go to harm. Understand?" Kanan answered as the two walked around the inside so Ezra could get a feeling for the module. It wasn't that special, just six lined up with the other six acting as branching hallways, but each one had differing levels of debris. Thus could always provide an accurate representation of what one could expect to see if they were boarding a disabled ship.

Ducking under some mocked up cables Ezra turned the corner to find his brother, Juno, and the rest of the Ghost crew talking. It was decided that since Hera was the highest ranking member of the rebellion, she would observe and then give them any pointers she could think of. Whereas Galen would watch Ezra then vice versa.

"Bereit Bruder?" **(Ready brother?)** Galen asked as he saw the two approaching, nodding to Kanan in the process. While the two weren't drinking buddies, they had a better view of the other since their talk on the way to Pantora. Juno, already starting to show signs of her pregnancy was starting to slow down. Though she fought like hell to help out wherever, usually running scouting missions with the Rogue Shadow, using its stealth ability to gather intelligence discreetly and right under the Imperials noses. Though after the morning sickness set in she started to fatigue. But it never seemed to deter her from trying. Zeb was watching as Ezra nodded in acknowledgment of his brother before sitting down by Sabine. She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled before she whispered in his ear, "So, you gonna go easy on me?" she teased.

"I don't know. I wouldn't want the other guys around the base to know that I got my ass kicked by my, my. Uhh, what are we again?" Ezra asked the last part came out as an embarrassing question.

"Well, I don't like labels. But if you force me to give one I would say that I am your girlfriend, and you are my boyfriend." Sabine said after rolling her eyes and smacking him with her hand.

"Girlfriend, never had one of those before," Ezra said to no one in particular as he watched Sabine interlock her fingers with her. Zeb narrowed his eyes as he saw them interact. He still wasn't sure, and the whole development with Sabine went too fast in his opinion. But he saw that Sabine looked happy around him and figured that it would be okay. Just so long as Ezra didn't hurt her, everything would be fine. During this time Commander Sato came up and addressed everyone.

"Okay, I am glad that everyone is here. I wish to run several simulations to test both Ezra and Galen. First Ezra will go by himself, with Galen watching and the Ghost crew defending. Then they will switch, then they will run the course together. After that, we will finish up with Ezra and Galen defending against the Ghost crew. Everyone understand?" Sato said, before turning to Hera, "Captain Syndulla, I wish for you to be up on the observation deck with the Starkiller that isn't running the course so you can determine where your crew can improve."

"Sure thing Commander," Hera saluted before turning to her team, "Okay guys, just like always. Watch your fields of fire and try to make sure that you keep them at a distance. Cover Kanan and Zeb, Sabine. They will use their melee weapons if they get too close. Set up your usual traps and whatnot. But you only have five minutes to do so, Starting now." And with that Hera turned sharply and followed Commander Sato and Galen out. As Ezra went to the beginning of the course and prepared himself for the signal. He hated that he wasn't granted time to go through his saber ritual, but it wouldn't matter for now. Kneeling down, he figured that this would be an excellent opportunity to practice a force technique that Galen and he had been working on.

Calling on the Force and using all his concentration, Ezra began bending light waves around himself, effectively making himself invisible, after three minutes he was able to complete it but was nearly exhausted. Pushing through he started trying to hide his force signature, so Kanan wouldn't be able to detect him. However, he was only able to partially do it, as he heard the countdown for the beginning of the run through.

"Ready, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Begin." Sato barked over the intercom, signaling the start. Ezra rose up and walked through the mocked up airlock. As he took his first step, he had to dodge a barrage of blaster fire immediately. Only for it to cut off, and hearing confused calls from the Ghost crew.

"Hey Ezra, the exercise has begun!" Sabine called out in confusion, giving away her position. Apparently, his invisibility technique was working, for now. The hallway was roughly one hundred yards long with a mix of debris and crates lined up at varying intervals the entire way down. He started to look out for any traps set by the crew members. Seeing a paint grenade put up at ankle height four feet in front of him with a trip laser, meant to take out anyone who wasn't careful. Coming up on the first 'hallway' Ezra saw Sabine crouched down, right where he predicted she would be. Stealthily sneaking past her, Ezra moved on toward the one-quarter mark. And saw Zeb standing behind some crates that were stacked up and acted as a form of cover. As he went to move past him, he was warned by the force mere milliseconds before Kanan's stun shot hit him in the chest. Dodging out of the way and letting the shot hit behind him. Figuring Kanan was able to sense him Ezra dropped the stealth act and launched a series of punches right into Zeb's side, not before spinning him around and having him absorb two more shots from Kanan's blaster. As the Lasat fell unconscious from the blasts, Ezra leaped at Kanan who was ready and drew his lightsaber. Ezra thought about drawing his sabers, before smiling and maybe showing off to Sabine a little. Reached out with a force grip but was unable to penetrate Kanan's force wall.

As he was doing this Sabine had joined the fight. Firing a few shots from her pistols. Only for Ezra to dodge out of the way and force Kanan to deflect them into the opposite wall. While Kanan was distracted, Ezra used the opening to leap off the wall and connect his elbow against the Jedi's jaw causing him to stumble back a few steps before he was hit with a blast of force lightning. Not robust enough to cause any damage but enough to knock him out. Ezra let a single grin leak out, now all that remained was Sabine, but she was on the opposite side of him. Allowing Ezra a straight sixty-five yard shot towards the button to end the run through.

Sabine then ducked down and launched a mock rocket, filled with paint again instead of explosives, at Ezra. Only for him to catch the rocket with some difficulty between his hands with the force and redirect it straight back at Sabine who was too surprised to even move out of the way. And thus got herself splattered with paint.

"Really? I just got done painting this armour!" Sabine said in mock anger.

"I know, now it is a whole new colour." Ezra teased as he strode to the end of the hallway. Only to have a massive paint explosion to go off and coat him in three separate colours of bright paint. Sabine saw him stiffen, then slowly turn and she couldn't help it. It started out as a small cough, then transformed into a giggle, then finally she fell to the ground roaring in laughter. Ezra stood stock still, blinking away the paint before he walked over to Sabine and wiped a big glob off of his face, then streaked it right on her helmet. Causing Sabine to stop laughing and take off her helmet,

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play huh?" Sabine said as she pulled out another paint bomb and lobbed it at Ezra. Who ducked, and for it to miss and hit Kanan, who was just getting up from being knocked out earlier. They all froze when they heard the sound of laughter. Looking over it was Hera and Galen, with a happy looking Commander Sato.

 _ **In the control room during the exercise**_

Sato watched as slowly Ezra started to disappear from the visible eye. Turning to Galen, Sato asked, "What just happened? Is he messing with our camera's?"

"No, he just managed to get a force technique right that we have been working on for several months. He can bend light around himself, thus making himself practically invisible to the naked eye. And due to his diminished force signature, he is currently trying to hide that as well. Probably due to Kanan." Galen noted as he watched with interest. Galen was no master of the ability but was able to sustain it for much longer than Ezra. But he had never thought about hiding his force signature.

As this was going on Ezra jumped and hit Zeb with several quick jabs before whipping him around and using his body to absorb the stun shots from Kanan's blaster. Hera gasped as Ezra was able to take down their strongest physically in a matter of seconds. Looking down she made a few notes on her datapad before moving her eyes just to see Kanan get Ezra's elbow to his jaw as he stumbled back. Then got blasted by a burst of force lightning and crumpled to the ground unconscious like Zeb. It was amazing to her, they had faced off against the Grand Inquisitor before, but never had her team been so dominated like this before. She watched as Sabine fired the rocket from her wrist only for it to be turned one hundred and eighty degrees and right back at her. Hitting Sabine before she could move and splatter her with paint. She saw Ezra say something, but she didn't hear any of it. It was an abject failure; her team was not capable of handling a top tier force user. Even with a trained Jedi Knight on it. As she was mulling this over, she felt Galen tap her on the shoulder.

"Don't be so hard on them, this exercise plays right into our hands, we were trained to take on numerically superior opponents and come out on top. To put it simply. We fight dirty to win." Galen told her as she watched from her periphery as Ezra strode down the hall. And then saw him get pelted with a paint bomb trap that Sabine had put out for him. Galen started to chuckle along with Sato and Hera. Then they saw Ezra streak paint on Sabine's helmet.

"Oh no, Ezra is going to get it now," Hera said as she watched Sabine grab a paint bomb from one of her pouches and lob it at Ezra. Who ducked and let it hit Kanan. This caused Hera to break down into outright fits of laughter as she watched her husband turn purple from the paint.

"Let's go down there before they make too much of a mess," Hera said through her laughter, striding out of the command center. Galen walked over to a rack that had fresh towels just for this sort of thing. Before following the Twi'lek captain out and followed by Commander Sato.

When they entered the room they all saw Kanan coming to terms with his new paint scheme, Galen could feel his annoyance through the Force as the Jedi moved to take off his paint covered mask to try and wipe his face off, only for more paint to dribble down to his eyes. Seeing this Hera took one of the towels from Galen and walked up to her husband and started to clean off his face and neck despite his obvious annoyance.

"Just hold still, and let me get this off before it dries," Hera scolded only for Kanan to continue squirming. After she had got the majority of it, she let him have the towel to try to clean off his shirt. Kanan was a little upset that he was covered in paint, but mostly he was upset at himself, he didn't sense Ezra until too late, and he managed to take out their muscle and thus to allow Ezra to overpower him without much regarding backup. Sure Sabine helped, but she was more marksman, and he didn't know how she would fare in a true one on one fight against a Sith who wanted to harm her. And that is what made Kanan furious; he should be better than this. Being a Jedi Knight wasn't enough anymore if they wanted to take on the likes of Vader, and remembering back to what Galen said, there will come a time when Galen isn't around. Meaning Kanan needed to at least be on par with the brothers before that time came.

While Kanan was having his private pity party, Zeb started to come too. When he woke up, he noticed that his ribs hurt like hell and that he had burning sensations on his chest where he was shot.

"What the hell happened?" Zeb mumbled as he was helped up by Ezra.

"Ezra happened, the kid used a force technique that I have never seen used correctly before." Kanan said as he balled up the towel and walked back towards the hamper that a lieutenant had brought in for the dirty towels, "It fooled us for a bit and then when I sensed where he was he hit you a few times before twirling you around, right into my shots I fired." He finished as he turned towards Zeb, he figured that since he shot his teammate, he at least deserved the ridicule that comes with being covered in paint.

Seeing the paint spattered members of the exercise, the Lasat started to guffaw at them. Mostly amused at the different pinks and oranges that Ezra was covered with due to the paint bomb Sabine had set up to get him. Since Ezra had taken out all of the defenders, he won by default, even though he didn't take the objective, something that he was talking to Galen.

"Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass der Flur mehr als nur der erste war." **(I should have known that the hallway was boobytrapped more than just that first one.)** Ezra spat out in frustration, why didn't he think of that?

"Es ist okay Bruder, du hast sie alle ohne die Hilfe deiner Säbel genommen. Das ist eine ziemlich beeindruckende Leistung. Und du hast es geschafft, die Unsichtbarkeit ziemlich gut mit dem Verstecken deiner Kraftunterschrift zu bekommen." **(It's okay brother, you took them all down without the aid of your sabers. That is a pretty impressive feat. And you managed to get the invisibility down pretty good along with hiding your force signature.)** Galen encouraged, not wanting him to forget about his achievements. "Außerdem denke ich, du hast deine Freundin beeindruckt." **(Besides, I think you impressed your girlfriend.)** Galen teased as he went over to the starting room so he could do his runthrough.

The remaining run throughs went pretty much the same as the one that Ezra did at the start. Each and every time the Ghost crew was outsmarted and thoroughly manhandled by the brothers. On their turn defending Ezra was even able to catch a punch by Zeb, granted through lots of force enhancement and concentration, but with the Lasat being the last one standing it didn't matter at that point. By the end, the fighters from the Ghost crew were completely demoralized by their failure. Even Hera, who was usually the one that could lift their spirits when they were down couldn't raise the morale as they all went to hit the showers.

Once completed Ezra tried to catch up with Sabine only for her to blow him off and say that she wanted to finish up painting the mural that Ezra had seen. Sensing something was wrong Ezra tried to follow her and ask what was wrong.

"Sabine, what did I do? Why are you so mad?" Ezra questioned, hoping he didn't ruin what he had with the gorgeous Mando before it got off the ground.

"It's nothing Ezra, trust me. I just want to go finish my mural." Sabine said hotly as she started to try and walk faster. Only to have Ezra keep pace.

"Bullshit. I sense that you are upset with me. Why? And how can I fix it?" Ezra asked, hoping that she wasn't going to break up with him just because he had beaten her team in a mocked up training exercise.

"Stop trying to read my mind!" Sabine nearly shouted at him, "Like I said, I just want to go finish my painting!" And with that Sabine walked up the ramp of the Ghost leaving Ezra standing there with a look of pure shock on his face. He wasn't sure what he did, or how he could make the situation better. Disheartened he remembered the original mission he was on before he ran into Sabine asking him about the Pantoran.

Not wanting to have that can of worms be opened now that Sabine was mad at him. Ezra walked over towards the Shadow to see if he could talk to Juno. She was the one that the Starkillers went to whenever they had a situation that they couldn't solve themselves. Usually, her experience dealing with other people diplomatically was better than the two assassins. So this meant that when they needed someone, they could ask about the many intricacies of human interaction they went to Juno.

Walking onboard he probed outwards. Only to find the ship empty, which was odd. Typically Juno was performing some maintenance on the ship during this part of the day. However, the blonde pilot was nowhere, probing outwards it suddenly hit him. She was probably at the med-station getting a regular check-up done. Ever since the first ultrasound, she and Galen had been spending a lot of time trying to get ready for the baby. Ezra's mood was lightened by the thought of his new nephew. Still only a month pregnant Ezra still had some time to wait before he could meet the child in the flesh but he could still sense things about him, like his temperament and force connection, but not much else.

Going towards the med-center Ezra kept probing outwards, his mood had shifted back into less dreary one, but not truly a happy one. Entering the med-center Ezra noticed that Hera was sitting in the waiting room reading a holo-pad while quietly humming to herself. Glancing up and seeing Ezra, Hera smiled and motioned for him to sit beside her.

"Ezra, I'm happy to see you. How are you feeling?" Hera asked, her calm force signature helping Ezra with his nerves.

"I'm fine, just came to see Juno. Is she with the doctor now?" Ezra asked, causing Hera to frown.

"There's no need to lie to me, Ezra. I can see that something is bothering you." She stated as she set the holo-pad down on the chair beside her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ezra moped, hoping the Twi'lek would drop the subject. But to no avail.

"Why not? Maybe I can help you." Hera prodded, hoping to get the young man who her surrogate daughter had attached herself too, to open up. And it seemed like it was starting to work, as Ezra sighed and then closed his eyes.

"I-I don't want to go into specifics. But I think I might have done something to upset Sabine. And I don't know what to do to fix it." Ezra said looking down, he could feel the motherly protectiveness flare up in Hera, before she shoved it down and went back to the task at hand, "And this is why you wanted to see Juno? Why?" Hera asked

"I don't know, Juno is the one who was always better at the whole interacting with others thing," Ezra answered truthfully, growing up under Vader had certainly hindered his people skills, although he was a little better than his brother.

"Hmmm. I can guess a few reasons why she would be a little upset right now. Most of her anger is probably frustration, and also due to you and your brother showing off in training." Hera spoke, trying to gauge how he would react to the perspective.

"I guess, but wouldn't that just warrant a rebuke or something like that? Why would she stay angry at me?" Ezra questioned further.

"Probably for the same reason Kanan was upset after the training. And to put it simply, you guys opened the crew's eyes to what it would be like to fight an actual sith lord like Vader. You two dominated out there and were able to put down everything they tried. Now, Kanan is a bit more constructive with his frustration and is going to train some more with your brother, at least that is what he said. But Sabine is different; her people don't take a loss well. Much less loss to a force user. So she feels upset because she feels like a failure in her culture, Mandalorians are famed for being able to handle force users, and you two showed her that she isn't at that level yet." Hera stated, before stopping and allowing Ezra to absorb what she had just said.

"So she is upset that I can beat her in a training exercise?" Ezra asked hoping he got the point of Hera's explanation right.

"Yeah, and unfortunately the only thing you can do to try and fix it would be to give her some space and time for right now. She will approach you when she is ready." Hera cooed, as she said this Ezra saw Juno walk out of the doctor's office with Galen in tow before she went to the front counter to schedule her next appointment.

"And one more thing that might help is if you tell her about how you were able to beat her, don't lie about it either. Because that will only make her more upset. Just tell her the truth." Hera finished off before turning to greet the expecting couple.

Mulling over what Hera had stated Ezra figured it would be best to meditate on everything before making a decision that huge and talk it over with Galen, despite his brother already telling the Jedi about their pasts. This did irritate Ezra a bit, but he understood why Galen did it.

Getting up from his seat Ezra walked over to his brother and Juno. They seemed so happy together. Ezra hoped that someday that he would have this level of happiness with someone that Galen had with Juno.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Ezra asked Juno.

"Oh, more of the same. Telling me that I need to slow down, and make sure I am taking the vitamins that she gave me." Juno replied as she walked out of the office with the others in tow behind her.

"Sie mag es nicht, dass sie nicht in der Lage sein wird, unsere Unterstützung in den folgenden Kampagnen zu sein." **(She doesn't like that she won't be able to be our air support in the following campaigns.)** Galen explained to Ezra, who merely nodded before going out to find a place to meditate on what Hera had told him, along with deciding if he could tell Sabine about his past.

"Ezra, Kanan asked me if I could help him with his lightsaber work after Juno's appointment. Do you want to come with?" Galen called out to Ezra. Sighing Ezra knew that he needed to improve his lightsaber combat. Kanan had nearly bested him on one of the training exercises. But luckily Ezra figured out what form Kanan used, and was able to overpower him with a flurry of Juyo strikes.

"Sure, why not," Ezra said as he turned to Hera and Juno, "If Sabine asks can you tell her where I am?"

"Sure thing Ezra, I am going to talk to her right now," Hera said as she broke off from the group to go get some maintenance done on the Ghost.

Ezra walked over to the area where the two brothers practiced with their sabers on a daily basis. Galen, Kanan, and Proxy were already there waiting for him to arrive for the training.

"So anything you want to work on in particular?" Galen asked Kanan once Ezra was there.

"Well not really. I just want a general improvement. I was able to handle the last Grand Inquisitor with some degree of difficulty. But compared to you two, my best just won't cut it." Kanan admitted, looking a little embarrassed at the revelation.

"Hey don't worry, we can spar with you, and Proxy is almost always available. I will just have to adjust his initial programming," Galen trailed off as he started to make a few adjustments to the programming of the holo-droid.

"Why is that?" Kanan asked as Galen finished putting control panel back on Proxy.

"Oh, Proxy's original programming calls for him to try and ambush and kill us," Ezra said as he watched Proxy come back to life from being shut down.

"Really, and how good was this programming?" Kanan said as he started to feel his nerves start to get the better of him.

"Pretty good, just not good enough. Ezra and I have been saved many times by the valuable training experience that Proxy has given us." Galen finished as Proxy's last bootup finished.

"What exactly did you change master?" Proxy asked, reaching up and clutching his head. "Oh no! It appears that I have had my primary programming deleted. How will I ever be of use to you two again?" Proxy stated as he tried to search for the code that told him what it was. But it appeared to have been deleted.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen Proxy. You are always useful to us." Galen playfully scolded, "Now Kanan wants to spar against your Qui-Gon Jinn Program. Do you think you can do that?"

"Of course master." Proxy said as he reached into his compartment that held the training sabers he utilized. Before booting up the program and taking on the visage of the late Jedi Master.

While Kanan sparred against the form, four master Galen and Ezra moved off little ways so they could truly let loose with their force powers for sparring practice. Reaching a flat area twenty yards away the two brothers started to circle each other. Galen charged out first attacking at Ezra with a flurry of strikes and thrusts. Only for Ezra to dodge out of the way and to try and use force based attacks against Galen. Throwing rocks and plants at his brother, before conjuring up a massive dust cloud to disguise himself. Only for Galen to blast the dust right back at Ezra forcing him on the defensive.

As they were doing this, a crowd started to gather and watch the two and watch Kanan's spar against the holo-droid. It was kind of amazing to see, Kanan was doing pretty good against Proxy and was even gaining some ground against him. But the larger crowd was watching the two brothers. Who although didn't have many friends within the rebellion, outside the Ghost crew, were never seen practicing with their sabers and sparring where everyone could see. That didn't mean they didn't feel or hear them though since they were the only ones aside from Kanan who could walk beyond the outer fence without much fear.

During the duel it was interesting to see them fight, the crowd especially liked the displays of force lightning and the throwing of massive boulders. To the two brothers credit, they knew there was a crowd gathered, but weren't actively trying to show off. Taking what Hera told him to heart, Ezra decided just to spar and not be an arrogant ass about his skills. This, unfortunately, led to him being super-focused on what he was doing and not actively trying to form a game plan. So Galen was able to grab him in a force grip and slam him against the ground. After this, it became apparent to them that they had gathered a crowd.

"Wow, the Commander wasn't kidding when he said you guys are powerful," One of the pilots in the crowd shouted.

"Yeah, there ain't no way the empire can stand up to the rebellion with these two leading us!" another shouted, causing a bit of rabble to form until they were silenced by Hera, who came up to check on the brothers and Kanan. Seeing the crowd, she hoped there wasn't a problem. But just found them awestruck by the way the two sparred. Looking over she saw that while Ezra did display some discomfort, he was putting on a brave face and even smiling a little for the crowd while Galen seemed completely out of his element when dealing with the group, still tried to lighten up.

"I think that is enough spectating and training." Hera called out, causing many groans of frustration, "If you all have free time then might I suggest cleaning the carbon scoring off of the A-wings." Hera said as she turned and walked over to Kanan who was just finishing his spar with Proxy. Coming out on top, just by a tiny margin, while the crowd dispersed to go and try to look busy so as not to be assigned to the difficult job of cleaning the carbon build up off of the many ships in the Phoenix squadron.

As this was happening Ezra sensed Sabine coming through the crowd, turning back to his brother, Ezra made his decision about telling Sabine in that very moment and figured it would be best for her to know before they got any more involved.

"Ich werde es ihr erzählen." **(I am going to tell her.)** Ezra said, causing Galen to get a look of confusion on his face before he saw Sabine and all the pieces clicked into place. Sighing Galen just nodded before saying, "Alles was ich sagen kann ist vorsichtig." **(All I can say is be careful.)** Looking at his brother, Ezra knew that it was difficult for him to allow it. But since he had told the Jedi he was letting Sabine know.

Sabine approached the brothers. Wearing a simple garb of jean shorts and a t-shirt, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Ezra, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sabine said as she came upon the two. 

"Yeah, sure. Just one sec." Ezra said as he turned to Galen, "Do you want to spar some more afterward?"

"No, I need to go make some food for Juno and myself here in a little bit," Galen said, turning around and waving goodbye before walking back towards the base and the Shadow.

Sensing Sabine's impatience Ezra turned around and looked her over. Sabine had lots of paint splatters on the jean shorts and her t-shirt along with some on her flight boots she wore out towards the sparring area.

"What do you want to talk about Sabine?" Ezra asked, hoping that she wasn't still mad at him. It had been roughly two hours since Ezra saw Sabine and he didn't want her mad at him again.

"I just wanted to say, sorry about how upset I was earlier. I shouldn't have let my frustrations get the better of me." She said as she looked at the ground embarrassed.

"It's fine; I talked with Hera about it. And I think that I deserve some of the blame, I was kind of showing off." Ezra sheepishly said, looking at her and trying to judge the reaction.

"Yeah, she talked to me also. Said you were pretty distraught, I didn't mean to do that. I was just a little ashamed is all." Sabine answered looking at the ground, "I don't have much to hold onto regarding where I come from. So hanging on to the fact that I could handle top level force users like my ancestors before me was all I had left. But you and your brother kinda gave me a wake-up call. So, sorry about being mad."

"It's fine Sabine, and I-I, I want to talk to you also. About, my, past. And why I am so good with my powers. And I want to do it before we go on a date. That way if you don't like what you hear, you can call it off." Ezra said, his voice quivering a little at the end. He didn't want to lose what he had with Sabine. But he remembered the old saying, 'the truth will set you free.' At least that is what he hoped.

"Are you sure? You and Galen seem pretty tight lipped about it. I've even heard Kanan and Hera arguing about it. She doesn't like that Kanan is keeping it secret from her." Sabine asked, really honoured that he would be willing to divulge that kind of information with her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. All that I ask is that you don't go around telling everyone about it. I did a lot of things that I am not proud of. So please understand what I am trusting you with." Ezra told her, looking her straight in the eye. As he caught her gaze, he probed outward with force trying to get a feel for how this would go.

Ezra started to look around before settling on an outcropping of rocks that overlooked the canyon below the base. The Sun was just beginning to set, and the view was gorgeous. As they sat down on the ground, Ezra took a deep breath before looking at Sabine before gazing off at the view.

"When I was a kid I lived with my parents in Lothal city. I was pretty happy, I think. My memories are pretty fuzzy regarding that time in my life. I can't even remember what they look like, nor do I know if they are still alive, I was seven when they were taken. It is one of the few times that I remember as if it had just happened. I was down in the area where they did illegal broadcasts against the empire. Then I remember a loud noise. A scream, and then lots of footsteps. There was a secret exit that my parents had shown me that would give me access to the sewers. I ran to an old comm tower at the outskirts of the city that my parents told me to go too if we were ever found by the Empire and that they would come get me when they could." As Ezra said this, his voice broke before he tried to disguise it as a cough. Sabine just scooted closer and laid her hand on his. As she did this Ezra continued, "I stayed there for five days before I had to venture out into the city for supplies. I was able to pick up pick-pocketing relatively fast, helped me scrape by. About six months after the raid that was performed I snuck back towards the house. What I saw inside was horrifying, blaster marks on all the walls. The furniture turned over, and the basement had had a firebomb thrown down into it. It was at that moment I realized my parents weren't coming back. So I set off and lived off the streets, scrounging for food, stealing what I needed. I spent many nights outside restaurants waiting for them to throw out their unused food so that I could eat. After around six months of that, I celebrated my eighth birthday with a piece of moldy cake and some stagnant water from a storm drain. Then three days later I saw an imperial shuttle set down in an abandoned part of town. I followed it to its location when I saw Galen for the first time; I was completely weirded out by him. He was wearing dark robes despite it being the hottest time of the year. I watched him go into the imperial academy on Lothal. At the time I didn't realize it, but I felt something wrong happen in there. Galen doesn't remember much about it. All he said is that there was an officer in there who was thinking about defecting from the Empire. I took the time to sneak down and see if I could pick-pocket the Imperial in charge of watching his ship. Only I didn't realize that he was already finished in the academy and he saw me. He chased me through the streets before he cornered me in an alleyway. I remember being so scared, seeing his crimson blade lowered to my chest. But he suddenly just told me that he could help me get justice for whoever made me live on the streets. When I said that the Imperials took my parents and that is why I was on the streets. He said that his master would make sure that the Imperials were brought to justice and that all I had to do was go with him, or die. It was my choice. So I followed him, and that is how my journey began as a Sith apprentice to Darth Vader." Ezra said the last part in a hushed whisper while keeping his eyes shut. He could feel Sabine's shock through the force, but instead of being angry at him, she only felt sympathy and horror at what he must have gone through. Ezra took a few breaths before he opened his eyes and saw Sabine's wet eyes staring back at him.

"I didn't know, that must have been horrible to go through," Sabine said as she tightened her grip on his hand.

"I am only getting started," Ezra stated in a hoarse whisper, before continuing, "I spent the next two years being molded into a fierce warrior. Galen and I would spar with Proxy, each other, or Vader almost constantly. Sometimes Vader would break our bones and then make us fight him individually. He said it was a way for us to connect with the dark side easier."

"Why is that?" Sabine asked, not liking that she was interrupting, but she was curious.

"The dark side is fueled by dark emotions, so if you want more power, you feel more anger. One way to get angry is to feel pain. While physical pain works in a tight situation, emotional pain works the best. It's why I struggled with the dark side for so long." Ezra admitted, before continuing with his tale, "By the time I turned ten I had performed my first execution, when I turned eleven I performed my first assassination. And when I turned twelve, I-I conducted the massacre of Pantora." Ezra's voice broke at the last part as tears started to stream down his face, the memories that he had buried deep within himself were starting to resurface. Faces, noises, smells. All as if it happened at that moment, but he was surprised when he felt Sabine pulling his body to hers as she wrapped him up in a hug. Holding him close as he let the tears out. After several minutes of comfort, Ezra pulled back, trying his best to recompose himself.

"So that's how you know the Pantoran? Because you're the one who killed all those Pantorans?" Sabine said after giving Ezra a moment.

Ezra shook his head, "No, I didn't know it at the time. But her family was there. Her sister, brother-in-law and, her niece." Ezra took out the plushie doll he kept in a pouch that was on his belt. "This belonged to her, I killed her and didn't even care. I took this as a trophy as an achievement. Now it only serves as a reminder of what I was."

"Ezra, you're not that person anymore. Trust me, would a Sith go out of their way to save a group of random strangers? Or save a group of rebels that had helped them in the past? What about rescuing a near death Pantoran? You are no longer the person you were. Trust me." Sabine said with a smile, as she pulled his hand to hers, before continuing, "But you are going to go tell that Pantoran the truth. And no matter what happens you always have me, your brother, Juno, And Kanan. Heck, go ahead and add the other members of the Ghost crew. We're all here for you."

"So, you still want to be with me? Even after what I told you?" Ezra asked, with just a touch of hope in his voice.

"Yeah, you're stuck with me." Sabine grinned, before getting to her feet and offering Ezra a hand up, "Now, you need to go pack. Before we leave you better let the Pantoran know the truth."

"Okay, I will." Ezra smiled back before walking with Sabine back towards the Shadow to grab his clothes and a few supplies.

 **So this looks like a good place to end. Sorry that I didn't get to the date part of the story. Though I will be working on it as you read this. Hope you enjoy the chapter and good luck on your finals if you have them.**

 **Television1**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, Everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter. It was real long. And just like I feared, I couldn't include the date. So, I plan to add that in this chapter. Along with including Ezra revealing to Riyo Chuchi the truth about her niece. So, enjoy!  
**

 _ **Attolon med-center**_

Ezra strode into the Med-center, hoping to catch Riyo before she fell asleep for the night. Due to the extent of her torture and injuries, the limited doctor staff wanted to keep her in the makeshift hospital for longer than necessary, to make sure that nothing extreme happened.

"How are you doing Ms. Chuchi," Ezra greeted as he walked into the room where her bed was.

"Oh, fine Ezra. These mad doctors don't want me to leave yet. Despite all that is wrong with me is a lack of fresh air," Riyo responded, the blood transfusions seemed to be helping actually. Along with whatever nutrient solution they had been pumped into her system while she was in a coma. Her skin looked a regular blue instead of the pale, sickly colour like when they found her.

"Yeah. Listen, I need to talk to you, about your niece," Ezra sighed out, this was harder than he thought it would be. He had left Sabine to get the Phantom prepped for the trip to Corellia, but he could use her moral support right now.

"Oh, you know where she is?" Riyo asked, her features brightening. Only to have her optimism fall like a ton of bricks when she saw Ezra's body language. He wasn't looking her in the eye, his arms behind his back apparently holding something, "Or, is she, is she gone?"

"Yeah, she died in the massacre," Ezra said, moving to sit in a chair beside her bed.

"How could you possibly know that? The empire has kept all records regarding that incident and the stormtroopers responsible under lock and key!" Chuchi nearly shouted in hysteria, "Now if you are going to sit here and lie to me about my niece then you can just leave the way you came-"

"I know that she died because I am the one who killed her." Ezra interrupted in anger, as he let the words out he felt a weight being lifted from his chest. Only to be replaced by another one as he looked up and saw the look of shock on the former Senator's face. After a few moments, tears started to stream down her face as she came to terms with the news. Before lifting her hand to her mouth and sobbing into it.

"I'm sorry Ms. Chuchi if I could go back and change things I would in a heartbeat. But I can't." Ezra lamented as he leaned forward and put his hands on his face. He hated those memories, even without Chuchi's niece tormenting him.

"Why? What did my niece ever do to you?" Chuchi choked out between sobs.

"She didn't do anything. She just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Ezra whispered.

"How is that an excuse? What sick, twisted person would kill an innocent six-year-old?" Chuchi said after composing herself.

"I was sent there by Vader. I used to be his apprentice and personal assassin. Someone who didn't question orders and reveled in causing others pain." Ezra stated, looking at the Pantoran as his vision became cloudy with tears.

"You were an apprentice to Vader?" Chuchi asked in shock, trying to see if she heard it right as her tears started to dry.

"Yes, I was nearly brainwashed by him. I was less of an apprentice and more of a slave." Ezra said as he wiped his eyes, it was always hard thinking about that time in his life.

"Was it quick? Did she suffer? Or did you care?" Riyo asked as she looked at the person she viewed once as a saviour now as the evilest thing in existence.

"It was, She didn't feel a thing," Ezra said truthfully. Being bisected across your chest doesn't cause much pain. She would have been dead before she hit the ground.

"Well, that is a little bit of comfort. If you would be so kind as to leave now," Riyo said as she felt her anger grow while looking at her lap. Only to have a small plush doll be put in her hands. Grasping it Chuchi realized it was the same one she had given her niece the last life day she had seen her. Slowly clutching it to her chest, her tears began anew as Ezra went to leave only to be stopped.

"Wait, Ezra," Riyo spoke up, "While right now I desperately want you to suffer the worst of deaths for what you did. I can't thank you enough for giving me the closure."

"Don't worry; I wish I could suffer the worst of death's also," Ezra said as he left the room, shutting the door on his way out leaving Riyo alone in the chamber with the plush doll.

 _ **Aboard the Phantom**_

Sabine had finished running the pre-flight checks on the Phantom. It had taken three hours to convince Hera to allow her to use the ship. And because of it, she was on maintenance duty for the next three weeks. But she hoped it would be worth it since she had never been on a date before. Turning in the pilot's chair Sabine reached down into her bag as she pulled out a small checklist she had made filled with Hera's preflight duties and mentally crossed off each one. While she was doing this, she heard Ezra come aboard and set his bag on the ground. Due to the sound, it made she figured that it wasn't very full. Quirking an eyebrow, she looked over at him.

"You choose to travel light?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah, don't got much else in the way of clothes. Let alone ones that would let me blend into a civilian environment. But I do have a few spare shirts and pants along with some robes that are passable. That way I can keep my sabers on me." He replied with a grin on his features.

Looking him in the eye, Sabine wanted to ask about the meeting with the Pantoran but seeing the way his body seemed to slump against the seat in exhaustion told her that it must have been a bit of a draining experience. So swiveling around Sabine grabbed the controls of the Phantom and took off. Once she cleared the atmosphere, she allowed the nav-computer take over so as to enable them to jump to hyperspace. There were two scheduled jumps in the fight plan she filed with Hera so the Empire couldn't follow them back to the base.

Turning back around Sabine finally broke the silence, "So, how did it go?"

"She took it about as well as I expected. Although she was happy for the closure. Not sure what this will mean concerning my position within the rebellion." Ezra responded, leaning back and closing his eyes as he spoke.

"What does that mean?" Sabine asked,

"Well, part of the reason my brother and I got called was that of some influential people in the rebellion knew how to get ahold of us. But they don't know everything that we did while with Vader. There is lots of blood in our ledgers Sabine, that's part of the reason why I wanted to help. But I doubt that anything I do will make a dent in it." Ezra moped after a few moments hesitation was trying to pick the best way to say these things.

"How could you have done so much bad that you think that no one will forgive you?" Sabine asked.

"Well, when you are trained to be a merciless killer. You usually make a few enemies." Ezra quipped back.

"I doubt you were merciless. Even back then." Sabine whispered before turning to check their course before going back and sitting in Ezra's lap. Even if he didn't like what he was Sabine would try her best to let him know that she would stand by him no matter what.

 _ **Super Star Destroyer Executor**_

Vader strode into his command center aboard the nearly completed starship only to turn to the officers in the room and address them.

"Leave now. I must contact my master." Vader said. As soon as the chamber was clear Vader kneeled before the holo-table and dialed up his master.

"Ah, Lord Vader. You have good news regarding our contingency plan?" Palpatine asked as he looked at the kneeling sith lord.

"One unit has reached the prototype stage. But is still very unstable. It won't be enough to kill either one of the Starkillers but will give us the necessary information to improve the plan." Vader replied as he remained bowed, this was something he hated about contacting his master, and one thing he liked about having the Starkillers under his control. But it was merely a minor annoyance compared to other things that he saw within the empire. Hopefully, there would come a day when he would find a worthy apprentice so he could overthrow the cruel bastard.

"Ah, but your feelings betray you. You still feel something for your former apprentices." Sidious pointed out, he could smell the rage that the observation elicited from Vader, and he relished it.

"I believe it would be in our best interests to bring them back into our fold. Their power could still be of great use to us." Vader admitted.

"Nonsense, that is why we have the contingency plan. It will be more loyal than either of them." Sidious said, before signing off, "I am sending some of my shadow guards to help the prototype fight. The force is clouded, so I don't know where they shall be. But I can feel that Bridger is away from Marek. Find where he is and send in the prototype."

As the holo shut off, Vader clenched his fist as he tried to calm himself. He saw a light flash on the console indicating someone wanted to reach him. Reaching out and depressing the button he heard a lieutenant on the other line.

"My lord, It appears that there is a shuttle from the Emperor requesting permission to land. Shall I turn them away?" The lieutenant asked as he tried to keep his composure. 

"No, tell them to dock at bay twelve. I will meet them personally." Vader stated as he turned and exited the command center to greet the Shadow Guard and to brief the prototype about its mission.

Walking into the bay, Vader greeted the four Shadow guards who saluted him with their saber pikes. Before silently following the Sith Lord back into the bowels of the destroyer. When they arrived at a conference room, they saw a figure in the back with a black robe and hood on, obscuring their face with a shadow.

"Your mission is to search out the two force users, Galen Marek, and Ezra Bridger. They are stronger than all of you combined. But the younger one is away from, the older one. I want him taken alive. By any means necessary." Vader said to the shadow guardsmen, "Your secondary objective will be to monitor an experimental prototype of the empire. If it faces one of them in battle, it will lose. Your job is to detail it and report back to me with your findings."

With a final salute from the shadow guardsmen, they turned and left the conference room as silently as they entered, followed by the prototype in the dark robes.

 _ **Orbiting Corellia next morning**_

Ezra was jostled awake by the ship exiting hyperspace. He had spent most of the time either meditating or sleeping. Looking over he saw Sabine curled into his side; She had spent most of the ride reading the reviews of the art show on the holo-net. However a few hours ago She had pulled a blanket out of her bag and draped it over them so they could get some sleep. Rubbing his eyes, he rose to check the gauges and to wake up Sabine with some insta-caff.

"Mmmmm," Sabine groaned as her pillow and source of warmth stood and stretched waking her up from her hibernation. When Sabine went to sleep, she was asleep. One of the traits she shared with Ezra.

"Time to wake up bean," Ezra said in his groggy state as he mixed the two cups of insta-caff.

"I don't want to wake up. And did you just call me bean? Like the food?" Sabine asked while stretching and yawning, before taking the cup of caf from Ezra and gagging as she tried to swallow it.

"I did, it's a play on your name. And sorry about the coffee. I'm not very handy with cooking things." Ezra smirked as he tried to swallow the bitter concoction.

"Hmmm, I don't know how I feel about that," Sabine said in a serious tone.

"Why is that?" Ezra asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I like my name the way it is. I'll have to see how it feels later on." Sabine responded as she grabbed a few nutri-bars from her bag, handing one to Ezra.

"So, what is our plan for the day," Ezra asked, reaching to fold up the blanket that they had shared before handing it to Sabine.

"Well, the spaceport should be open by now. All I need to do is contact them and transmit our clearance codes. Then we land and find a place to sleep tonight." Sabine said as she powered up the ship and moved it towards the surface of Corellia.

The planet of Corellia had a small Imperial presence. Due in part to a treaty between the Corellian government and the Imperials. Due to this, there was a substantial anti-Imperial influence among the local populace. Which would allow the teens to move around and not have many worries about being reported. Along with some possible help from any local resistance groups who wanted to oppose the Imperials like former Senator Garm Bel Ilbus.

Once they landed, the two booked a room at a cheap motel and set off for the art exhibit. Ezra was awestruck by the beauty of some of the artworks. Sure on a personal level, he liked the art of Sabine's that he had seen. But this was so much different; there were sculptures, murals, and lots of other pieces. There was even a lineup of several plays and musical pieces that would showcase various aspects of not only Corellian culture but of other cultures. As Ezra glanced at the exhibit program, he saw that there was a play scheduled later that evening showcasing Mandalorian culture and music.

"Do you want to go and see the Mandalorian play and musical drama tonight?" Ezra asked as they admired a piece of Mon Calamari artwork depicting the rise of their monarchy and alliance with the Quarren of their homeworld.

"I don't know. I suspect that there will be some Mandalorians there. I'm not popular with my people." Sabine admitted, looking away in shame.

"Why?" Ezra asked she had accepted his past without a second thought. But as he saw her body language he figured that she would tell him when she was ready. He did have some idea of her past before the empire. But nothing between her joining the Imperial Academy and her joining the Ghost crew.

"It's in the past. And I am not ready to relive it yet." Sabine said as Ezra conceded to let her keep her secrets. They couldn't be much worse than what he had done in his past.

"So, is that a no then?" Ezra asked while they moved onto a piece of Pantoran art depicting their moon goddess. Ezra stopped in place to admire it. He knew very little of the Pantoran culture but he would like to know some more, glancing around he noticed that the artist who made the piece was standing around talking to some of the attendees. Ezra was so caught up in the piece and formulating a plan that he nearly missed Sabine's response to his question.

"If you want to I guess we can go. But trust me, if they are purists which according to the program suggests they are. It will be entirely in Mando'a. And I don't think that you will be able to grasp much of it." Sabine said as she saw that Ezra was hardly paying attention to what she was saying, "Hey, are you listening?" She said in mock anger as she slapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, you stated that they are purists and that it will be entirely in Mando'a" Ezra responded without second thought before locking his gaze onto the female Pantoran artist and deciding to go through with his plan that was starting to take shape in the back of his mind.

"If you could hold on for one second, I have something that I wish to go do," Ezra said as he made a move toward the Pantoran, leaving Sabine a little put off as she saw him walk up to the artist. Jealousy started to seep its way into her mind as she watched him talk to her.

As Ezra approached the Pantoran woman, he got nervous. What would he say? What would she say? Would she ask too many questions? And most importantly, would her giving him the answers he wanted make her a target to the empire? He wasn't stupid, despite the strong anti-imperial sentiment he knew that the Empire would have spies and secret cameras all over. But all these thoughts were dispersed as he found him face to face with the young Pantoran. She couldn't have been much older than sixteen, but already she seemed to have some notoriety within the art community.

"Did you need something?" The woman asked as Ezra tried to get his words right in his head. Once again, he wished Juno was here so her better personal skills would prevail.

"Yes, but it isn't about your art. Which is splendid by the way." Ezra stuttered out before recomposing himself and calling on his bluffing abilities, "I work for Bonadan Heavy Industries, and I happen to have a supervisor above me who is Pantoran. And, I may have offended him. I was wondering what the culturally proper way to apologize to someone after something like that was."

"Well, it would depend on the level of the grievance. Did you spill his caf or did you sleep with his wife? Each would have a separate response in our culture." The Pantoran said in a relaxed state, apparently surprised that someone would be concerned with the tiny moon world's culture.

"Let's say it would be worse than the sleeping with his wife thing. I may have insulted one of the deity's of Pantora." Ezra bluffed as he tried to keep his cool, this was going a lot easier than he thought it would.

"Oh, well in that case. The best response would be to cook a traditional Pantoran pipat, it's similar to a bantha steak stew but with different spices added in it. Then donating some of your yearly income to the temple of whichever deity that you disgraced," The woman responded, before smiling awkwardly and looking past Ezra to Sabine who was a few feet away.

"Is that who you are here with?" She asked, trying to ease some of the tension that was starting to come over as Ezra contemplated his options. Before responding, "Yeah, how did you know?" Ezra said.

"I saw you two walking around together, and she hasn't looked away since you came over." the woman laughed.

"Oh, well, yeah we are here together. Why do you want to know?" Ezra said as he turned to see Sabine quickly move to try and cover up that she was watching him.

"I wanted to ask first if she did her hair on her own or if she had someone do it. And also if she's single." The woman asked, looking over Sabine's figure.

"Well, to answer your first question she does her hair, at least I think she does. But to answer your second question no she isn't, we just got together a few days ago. Sorry," Ezra explained, "But I could introduce you two if you want."

Now the Empire didn't outlaw homosexuality precisely. It was just heavily discouraged, mostly for political reasons. Juno had explained it as, any person not contributing to the war effort one way or another were expected to have children for the war machine of the empire. This policy was doubly so for women, so being lesbian in the empire would make you kind of a pariah. Ezra was a little shocked that this woman was so out about it. However, Corellia and Pantora were bastions of what little freedom there was left in the galaxy, so it did make sense in that sense.

The Pantoran did seem a little upset about the revelation but agreed to meet the two of them later for lunch at a local cafe within walking distance of the art exhibit. Before she had to go back to talking to people about her artwork and finding finances for her field of work. Ezra went back to where he last saw the Mandalorian to try and find her and let her know about their caf date with the other artist. As he moved through the crowd that had started to gather around the Pantoran. Looking over he saw the pink hair of Sabine and saw that she had two cups of something.

"Did you enjoy your talk?" Sabine asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice as she handed one of the cups to Ezra.

"Yeah, it was fruitful. We are supposed to go to a cafe later in half an hour." Ezra responded as he sniffed the concoction in the cup.

"What do you mean 'we,'" Sabine asked, her hostility was evident in her voice. She understood that Ezra would probably be behind the learning curve regarding personal interaction. But going and talking to someone else and agreeing to go on a date with someone else seemed like pretty basic knowledge.

"I mean we as in, you, her, and me," Ezra responded, trying to decipher why Sabine was hostile.

"Oh, and why did she want me there?" Sabine asked, allowing her anger to cool.

"She wanted to know about how you do your hair. Probably to talk about some artwork, " Ezra listed off as he tried the drink in his hand before continuing, "She also wanted to know if you were single."

"What?" Sabine said in surprise, she knew about the homophobic views of the Empire, so she knew that the woman was taking a huge career risk by asking if another woman was single. If word got out about something about that, the empire would probably do something to her, ranging from boycotting her art shows to taking her to a 'reeducation camp.'

"She knows the dangers of that lifestyle right?" Sabine said as she and Ezra made their way towards the exit so as to get to the cafe. It was well known enough that they didn't need directions but unknown enough that very few outsiders went there.

"I assume so; she is a traveling artist," Ezra said as he finished off the fruity drink, he did detect a whiff of Corellian brandy in it but not much. All he could say is that it was good. He might have to try it again.

"Well, I must applaud her bravery. I doubt many people could do that. She must have friends in high places." Sabine remarked as they came upon the cafe. Getting a table in the back, the two tried to keep the conversation going before devolving into talking about the different pieces that they saw at the art show. Unbeknownst to them, an Imperial spy was in the cafe, trying to be on the lookout for any information regarding the high levels of rebel activity in the system.

When he saw the rebels, he nearly shit his pants. They were well known within the Imperial intelligence community, although he didn't know why the male one was so highly wanted over the Mandalorian. She was responsible for many lost credits in the outer rim and several bombs at Imperial facilities. Whereas the Male was a relative newcomer to his knowledge. Snapping a quick holo of the two, he calmly rose and paid for his caf before leaving. As he did this Ezra felt a small tug from the force. But chose to ignore it, he was too engrossed with what Sabine was saying and trying to wrap his mind around all the different art pieces that they had seen that morning.

Ten minutes later Ezra heard a familiar voice of the Pantoran he had met. Waving her over Ezra moved to sit so that the woman and Sabine would be able to talk and allow him a complete view of the establishment so as to see if they were being watched. Unfortunately, they were too late. For at that very moment the holo of the two was being beamed up to the Imperial high command and finding it's way to Vader. Who in turn tasked the prototype and the four shadow guards with going to Corellia immediately to capture Ezra and to dispose of Sabine.

"Nice to see you two," The Pantoran said, as she sat at the table with the two rebels. And smiled at Sabine and Ezra.

"Ah, Sabine this is, umm, I'm sorry I don't think that I ever caught your name," Ezra said in embarrassment.

"Oh, I guess you're right. My name is Choni," Choni responded before diving into her questions with Sabine, "So who does your hair? He said that you do it yourself. But I don't believe him; it looks like a professional job."

"Nope, I do it myself," Sabine said as she took the compliment from a fellow artist with a smile, "Yeah, Ezra here won't let me dye his hair. But I don't think that resolve will last very long."

Ezra tuned out the rest of the conversation to put out feelers in the force. He caught bit and pieces but mostly allowed the two to talk about their current art pieces. He was entering a semi-meditative stated when he saw someone that he thought that he had seen before in the cafe. It was the Imperial spy, but Ezra didn't know that. But from what the force was telling him, he should be wary of the person, who seemed to be trying to watch the three discreetly. When he turned away, Ezra tapped Sabine and motioned to the table. Seeing the man, Sabine merely nodded before continuing her conversation.

Ezra continued to watch the spy, who was apparently poorly trained or was brand new to field work. As he watched him, he heard Sabine tactfully steer the conversation towards taking the Pantoran back to their motel so Sabine could do her hair. Ezra took his cue and slowly rose and led the way out holding the door open for the two. Keeping a close eye on what the Imperial would do, he saw him reach up and touch his ear and whisper something. Before rising and paying for his drinks.

Ezra took the lead, he had been to Corellia several times while with Vader and knew how to maneuver the backstreets of the city they were in. Moving down an alleyway, he let Sabine and Choni get a few meters ahead. Making eye contact with Sabine, she nodded communicating that she understood what he was going to do. Setting himself up behind a dumpster, Ezra waited for the spy to fall into his trap. Just as the man turned the corner, Ezra pounced.

The spy was overwhelmed within seconds as Ezra held him by his neck and smashed him against the wall allowing his feet to dangle above the ground.

"Who are you? And why are you following us?" Ezra said as Sabine appeared holding her blasters, along with an obviously confused Choni.

"Who I am don't matter rebel scum. I have an entire Imperial task force on its way to capture you two and that dyke bitch." The spy said, before laughing, "I found the Jedi who attacked the Pantoran garrison along with the Mandalorian artist. And we can take down the stupid slut from Pantora who doesn't know her place."

Ezra felt his anger flare; he should have been paying better attention to his surroundings. Galen would be pissed if he knew what happened. Seeing the man move his mouth in a weird way Ezra knew that he was trying to swallow a cyanide pill. Clenching his fist, Ezra crushed the spy's windpipe without a second thought. Much to Sabine and Choni's surprise and shock.

"Why did you do that?" Sabine said in frustration; the spy would have been an excellent source of information for the rebellion. Before she saw the foam come out of his mouth. Ezra was already rifling through the man's coat and pants. When he found the portable holo-transmitter, he tossed it to Sabine, who got to work trying to crack the codes. Once she did that she ran through the records, and the force smiled on them. The spy was obviously a poorly trained amateur. The records of what he sent showed it all; he had photo's of Sabine and Ezra, along with Choni. The Imperials would use this against Choni.

"Cyanide, all spies carry a capsule disguised as a tooth. Kills them within seconds." Ezra said in cold tone, before turning around and addressing Choni, "I'm sorry you got drawn into this. But you need to come with us and go into hiding ma'am."

"What? Why?" Choni said as she came to terms with what she just learned, the two people she had just met were, in fact, rebel fighters, and now that the empire had seen her with them. She slowly opened her mouth and eyes as the reality of the situation took hold. Everything she had worked so hard for was now at risk of being destroyed because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. This would no doubt ruin her, looking up at the two rebels she could see that they were genuinely worried about her, they cared. And that was all that mattered at that moment.

"We need to get moving if we have any hope of getting out of here before the Imperials arrive," Sabine said, turning to Choni, "Do you have anything that you need to get or anything special? Once we leave you likely won't be able to retrieve it."

"My sister is in the hotel room I am staying at with a nanny I hired," Choni said as she looked at the ground, still really unsure about everything. Her sister was all the family she had left, she hated what would happen to her if the Imperials found out about her.

"Let's move, Sabine, go to the motel room, get our gear then meet us at the Phantom," Ezra said, taking charge before motioning for Choni to lead the way to the Hotel.

 **So, this seems like a good place to stop this chapter. What do you guys think? Do you like it? Please read and review. Until next time.  
**

 **Television1**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, are you ready for the rest of Ezra and Sabine's time on Corellia? Well, I hope you are, cause that is what this is.  
**

 _ **Streets of Corellian Capital City Coronet**_

Ezra and Choni were moving as fast as they could throughout the streets of Coronet. Moving quickly and silently throughout the city was of utmost importance for the two since the hotel that Choni was staying at was on the other side of the town from where they were. Ezra spent the time that they were moving keeping active probes out in the force for incoming Imperials.

"We're almost there now," Choni said as they stopped at an intersection.

"Okay, hopefully, we can get back to the Phantom without causing much of a disturbance," Ezra said as he looked both ways. Trying to scan for any imperials that may be watching them as they sought to move through the streets.

"Let's hurry; my sister is all I have. Please," Choni pleaded as they walked across the street.

Entering the hotel, they were greeted by a dozen stormtroopers lining up the civilians and patting them down. Seemingly searching for something or someone. Dashing back out the doors before they were spotted.

"Man they mobilize quickly," Choni said as the two of them ducked into an alley to avoid another patrol.

"Yeah, wouldn't be surprised if there was a few Star Destroyers just one hyperspace jump away from here for this exact reason." Ezra commented as he looked up the side of the hotel, "What floor did you say you were staying on?"

"I didn't, but I am staying on the seventh floor," Choni said looking up at the many windows and balconies. Sure she was successful, but not successful enough to allow her to get a penthouse suite in the luxury hotel.

"Hmm," Was all that Ezra said in reply, to bad he left his sabers back in the motel where he and Sabine were staying or would have stayed had that stupid spy not been at the cafe.

Looking above himself, Ezra gauged the terrain that they were currently stuck in. The back alley had a few dumpsters and boxes. But what caught Ezra's attention was a ledge on the building beside the hotel, it was just high enough that they could get to the seventh floor easily. He could probably reach it no problem, but the biggest problem was Choni. How would she get up there?

"You wouldn't happen to be a Jedi in disguise would you?" Ezra asked in jest as he considered his options.

"No, why would I be?" Choni said, looking at Ezra with confusion before he turned and squatted down.

"Well, in that case. All I have to say is hop on and hold tight," Ezra said, before motioning for Choni to climb onto his back.

A little taken aback by the gesture Choni stepped forward and did a little jump to get on Ezra's back. After adjusting the new load, and making sure that she wouldn't fall Ezra jumped onto a dumpster and used it as a springboard to launch himself towards the ledge. Reaching out Ezra was just able to grab ahold of the ledge before managing to pull himself up and over it. Sprawling on the ground and panting a little he turned to Choni. 

"You know, you look heavier than you look," Ezra teased, earning him a slap from Choni. Standing up Ezra looked over at the hotel and could see the seventh-floor balcony just a jump away. This was a lot closer then the ledge they were currently on. Getting themselves back into the previous situation with Choni on his back and holding tight Ezra took a running jump and landed on the balcony with both feet, as quiet as a loth-cat.

"Okay, we're on the seventh floor. Which room is yours?" Ezra asked as Choni climbed down from his back.

"It's just down the hall, first door on the left," Choni said as they heard what they suspected were Stormtroopers coming up the hallway.

"Okay, looks like they are starting to go through the rooms individually, we have to be quick," Ezra spoke in a low voice so as to avoid detection from the troopers.

Choni nodded as she and Ezra started to move towards the hotel room that Choni was staying in. As soon as they pulled the door closed behind them, Choni was greeted by a hug from a small girl. It was evident that the young girl was terrified from the stormtroopers outside the room.

"Choni, the soldiers are all over! Are they coming for you?" the girl cried into Choni's waist.

"No, honey. They aren't here for me. But we need to get out of here; the empire wouldn't care if we got swept up in the controversy," Choni said looking into the golden brown eyes of the toddler.

"Okay, who is the funny man?" Choni's sister said, seeming to take the news that the Empire was after them in stride. Probably not understanding the gravity of the situation.

"This is Ezra, he and his girlfriend are going to help us get out of here," Choni explained as she started to get a few clothes packed up, along with a few idols off of a makeshift altar.

"Oh, Hi, My name is Shilli, I am Choni's sister," Shilli said as she held her hand out to Ezra, who cautiously took it.

"Nice to meet you Shilli," Ezra replied with a smile before looking up and seeing Choni was done packing up, "You ready?" Ezra asked as they heard knocking at the door.

"Shilli, it's me. Could you please open the door?" A voice called out.

"That's the nanny. Her name is Carly," Choni said as she pulled the door open to reveal a bruised and beaten human with several stormtroopers behind her holding her up by her arms. Before throwing her into the room.

"I'm sorry Ms. Choni, they threatened my family," Was all Carly got out before she fell into unconsciousness.

"Freeze right there, you are under arrest rebel scum," An Imperial officer called from behind one of the stormtroopers.

Ezra raised his hands, usually, even without his sabers, he could take on what looked like a squad of stormtroopers no problem. But some civilians could get hurt, and he couldn't deflect blaster shots without his sabers, so he was cornered. The Imperial officer strode forward with a blaster pointed right at his chest. Ezra felt his mind going one hundred miles an hour as he tried to come up with a way to get out of this. Ezra closed his eyes and calmed his mind, feeling what the force wanted him to do at this moment. What happened next surprised everyone in the room.

Ezra shot his hands out and used a massive force push to knock the stormtroopers back into the hallway, before using force lightning to kill the Imperial officer that was standing in front of him. Reaching out with the force Ezra drew the blasters away from the troopers before smirking and allowing himself to give into the dark side for a bit of a show. With yellow eyes, he simply said, "Run,"

The un-armed stormtroopers seeing the powerful force adept standing before them ran over each other as they tried to get out of the hallway and to gather reinforcements to try and corral the Je'daii.

"We need to hurry, more will be on the way," Ezra breathed out before turning and seeing the horrified faces of Choni and Shilli.

"Choni, did he kill that man?" Shilli whispered to her sister loud enough for Ezra to hear.

"Yes, he did," Choni answered while looking at Ezra darkly, "I appreciate that you are sticking your neck out to save my sister and me, but do you have to be so violent?"

"It was either that or be captured," Ezra said as he checked the hallway before motioning for them to follow. Choni sighed in desperation; she had seen enough death to last her a lifetime.

"Why do they want to hurt us?" Shilli asked innocently

"Well, the Empire doesn't like certain people, Ezra happens to be one of those people," Choni explained as she walked back down the hall toward the balcony that they used to get access to the seventh floor.

"You mean like how you like girls instead of boys?" Shilli asked trying to comprehend everything was going on.

Ezra raised a finger up and touched his ear, and mumbled something that the two Pantorans couldn't hear due to him being a few steps ahead of them.

"Yeah, except Ezra and his girlfriend are disliked by the empire for standing up to them," Choni said as they approached the ledge, "How are we supposed to get down from here? Those reinforcements are probably on their way up here as we speak,"

"Simple, we jump," Ezra said as he vaulted over the ledge, Choni was about to protest before she heard someone call out. "Hey, stop right there!"

Choni looked back and saw at least one hundred stormtroopers pouring down the hallway towards them. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, Choni chose to trust Ezra and grasped Shilli's hand and propelled herself over the ledge.

 _ **With Sabine**_

Sabine moved on from the alleyway where the former spy was. It was suddenly much harder to go through the streets unnoticed as she could see several stormtroopers from the local garrison were in the streets holding up photos of her and Ezra. Ducking into an alleyway that shot off of the main road that Sabine was on, she tried to figure out exactly where she was from a holo-map that was being displayed on her arm.

"Ezra could have gone for the gear, don't know why I am doing this," Sabine grumbled as she moved through the streets, trying to get her bearings in the unfamiliar environment.

Sabine double checked the map and continued toward the motel that she and Ezra were staying at. Moving in the shadows of the fading sunlight, Sabine was able to carefully make her way towards the motel. Once there Sabine unlocked the door and stepped inside and locked it behind her as she gathered up Ezra's few belongings, and his sabers, along with her clothes and various weapons.

After a quick change into her Mandalorian armour, Sabine strapped her blasters to her side and checked the surroundings outside of the motel room with the infrared vision that her helmet allowed. Seeing no Stormtroopers in the immediate vicinity, Sabine set off for the Phantom.

Trudging through the dark streets, Sabine made it to the Phantom first, dialing up Ezra on a comm link that he had on him, Sabine let him know that she was there and waiting.

"Sorry Sabine, could use a pick-up at the Hotel, it's half a click away from the phantom, on Garber and we are going to be in the alleyway on the north side," Came a mumbled response, obviously he was on the run from the Imperials and needed her assistance. Smiling Sabine figured that is why he told her to get their stuff because he knew that he would need her to save his ass.

Climbing aboard the Phantom, Sabine fired it up before taking off toward the location of the Hotel. Once arriving Sabine maneuvered the tiny ship into the cramped alleyway, scraping the wings on a few dumpsters and scaring the crap out of a few homeless people. But other than that She was able to make it through the alleyway quietly. As soon as Sabine came upon a balcony, she felt a thump on the top of the Phantom followed by two screams before a startled yelp caused Sabine to chuckle as she opened the access hatch to allow them inside. She turned to see Choni clutching a mid-sized bag along with what looked like a four-year-old Pantoran that stood roughly three feet tall and gripped as hard as she could to her sister's waist, apparently terrified of the experience she just went through.

"What took you so long?" Ezra joked as he jumped through the access hatch and walked up behind Sabine as she veered the Phantom for the atmosphere and began calculating the jump to lightspeed.

"Well, you can either have something done right or fast, I chose to do it right," Sabine quipped back as she finished the calculations. Only for an Imperial Star Destroyer to drop out of hyperspace blocking their route to safety. And captured the Phantom in a tractor beam.

 **Okay, guys, sorry about the long wait on this one. Took me a little while to figure out how I wanted everything to go for this chapter. But I hope you have a wonderful Memorial day.**

 **Television1**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, guys. How did you enjoy the last chapter? I hope that you like what you will see in this one.**

 _ **Aboard the Phantom inside unknown Star Destroyer hanger.**_

As the Phantom landed on the ground inside of the Star Destroyer, Ezra winced as he felt the presence of a powerful force user. He felt the ship touch down, but everything seemed to feel out of place, and the world around him was spinning. He felt Sabine put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Latching on to her calming aura Ezra was able to get his bearings and walk in a straight line.

"Ezra, are you okay?" Sabine said, voice full of worry.

"I'm all right, I need my mask and my sabers," Ezra was able to barely get out before the sounds of Imperials outside of the ship got their attentions.

"They're in the bag by the pilot's seat," Sabine said carefully, even though she only knew Ezra for a few weeks she knew that he wasn't okay, something was wrong about their predicament.

"I am going to go and try to disable the tractor beam, I want you to stay here and get the Phantom ready to fly," Ezra said in as even of a voice as he could after clipping the sabers to his belt and fiddling with a few buttons on the mask, before a small holo-recorder popped out and scanned Ezra before he spoke to it.

"Galen, wir befinden uns im Corellian System und sind an Bord des Sternzerstörers dort. Bitte kommen Sie so bald wie möglich, dort ist eine verdächtige Kraftsignatur hier." **(Galen, we are located in the Corellian system and are aboard the Star Destroyer located there. Please come as soon as possible; there is a suspicious force signature here.)  
**

"What did you just say," Choni asked, fear making its way into the young Pantoran's voice.

"I just sent out a discreet call for help, the empire can't trace it, and it can only be translated by someone who speaks that language," Ezra said as he donned the mask and made for the exit at the rear of the Phantom.

"Now, hold on, I am going with you," Sabine said as she reached for her helmet.

"No, I need to do this alone, and you're our pilot. Plus we have civilians who we promised we would get to safety. They take precedence over me. If I am unable to get to the ship, you will take off without me." Ezra replied, trying to keep the temperamental Mando from freaking out, despite the fact that they were mostly trapped inside the Phantom.

"I'll be all right, been in much worse scrapes before. Just trust me, I think there is something here that is in the same league as Vader," Ezra admitted after a few tense moments.

"Fine, but you better make your way back here. I won't leave without you, and I am going to help you clear the hangar from Imperials," Sabine relented after thinking it over.

"Deal," Ezra said, as Sabine turned and lowered the ramp to allow them to storm out into the hell that awaited them.

 _ **In the Star Destroyer command center while the Phantom is being drawn in by the Tractor beam**_

The figure allowed a small smile to leak out under the mask that he was wearing. It was similar to the one that the Grand Inquisitor that Kanan had defeated wore, only covered his neck along with amplifying his senses. The new development of capturing not only Ezra but the Mandalorian artist was incredibly pleasing; his master would be proud of him. Reaching out to and grasping the console he was racked by an incredible pain in his abdomen, his master had said that he wouldn't survive this mission, and the more time that went on he knew that it was only a matter of time before his young body gave out. But it would be worth it. It would all be worth it to please his master.

Looking up he felt the pain pass; the black-clad prototype pressed a few buttons that summoned the Shadow guards that were under his command. After a few minutes they walked in single file, he would never admit it out loud, but he would take spending time with Vader over spending time with the Shadow guardsmen. There was just something about how they operated that gave him the creeps.

"I have called you here because of the development in the hangar. We need to mobilize the entire garrison aboard the ship to allow them to swarm the enemy in the hangar. You two-" The figure motioned with a minor wince of pain, to the two shadow guardsmen on the far left, "-will be in charge of leading the assault in the hangar. The other two will be tasked with protecting the tractor beam array and the engines; I will divert half of the forces to be under your command in defending those vital areas. We cannot allow them to escape, is that understood?" The figure finished in an authoritative tone.

The shadow guardsmen just saluted before heading out to begin their assigned tasks as the figure gave the orders to the stormtroopers to assemble at their specified locations. Before he settled down and started to limp toward his private quarters to prepare himself for the battle ahead.

 _ **Inside the Phantom**_

Choni saw the lightsabers on Ezra's belt, and things started to fall into place, why he was wanted by the Empire so badly. Clutching Shilli close to her body, knowing that what was about to happen would not be something for a child to witness.

"You're a Jedi," Choni stuttered out, utterly astonished that she never figured it out sooner. She had seen him use the force but had never connected that he was a Jedi.

"I'm no Jedi," Was all the Ezra said, as the back of the Phantom opened, and he launched out a massive force push that knocked back the breaching team that was about to break open the entryway on the small ship. Sabine raised her twin blasters and started to fire into the mass of troopers before her before Ezra launched out a devastating barrage of force lightning. Killing at least a dozen soldiers. Looking up he could still see the soldiers pouring in by the hundreds. Each second that they wasted in this Killzone was just begging for an early grave.

Looking around Ezra noticed a group of unused Tie fighters hanging by their access hatches. Thinking on his feet Ezra turned to Sabine and shouted, "Sabine, Can you toss a few grenades at the door?"

Nodding Sabine jumped up and threw a few of her homemade explosives at the doorway, just as Ezra dislodged two of the ships from their access ports with the force. Holding onto them with some effort and concentration Ezra hurled the ships at the entrance to the hanger just as the grenades exploded, causing a massive fireball and cutting off the primary entrance to the hangar. While Ezra had been manipulating the Tie fighters, Sabine had managed to kill off a majority of the remaining Stormtroopers with a few rockets from her wrist gauntlets and some superb marksmanship skills from her blasters.

Ezra allowed his breathing to settle down from the exertion. He knew that they were effectively trapped in this hangar, sure there were a few other ways to access the hangar but they formed natural choke points, and Sabine could probably handle them herself. While he was thinking of ways to the tractor beam array, he didn't notice two figures drop down from above until he felt a strong force push knock him off his feet and into the side of the Phantom. Sabine gasped as she looked over at the figures that were approaching. They wore armour that she didn't recognize, along with carrying staffs that had a red lightsaber on one end, they had simple black visors that had a red-hued inset for them to be able to look through on the full head garb that obscured their faces from view.

"Umm, Ezra, what are these guys?" Sabine called out to Ezra who was just getting back to his feet.

"They're shadow guards, watch out for their saber pikes. If you can, aim for their legs, but please don't hit me." Ezra said as he launched himself between the two shadow guardsmen. His twin sabers were dancing in broad arcs, knocking away the guardsman's saber pikes. Twirling around Ezra was able to create and opening to try and create some room. Only for the other the other guardsman to catch him off guard and graze him on his shoulder. Grunting in pain Ezra fired a blast of force lightning at the Shadow guard in front of him and knocked him back. Turning and facing the other guard in front of him Ezra was able to engage him in a blade lock and grapple him to the ground and snap his neck.

Looking up from the now limp Shadow Guardsman Ezra saw Sabine struggling with the other Shadow Guard. Ezra was about to follow when he saw that she was, in fact, leading him into a trap. It seemed to be simple enough until something terrible happened The shadow guard spun around and swiped right at Sabine suddenly, thankfully she was able to dodge the attack but not fast enough for her helmet to be lifted off of her head. Sabine didn't let this faze her as she continued with her plan. Tossing a grenade behind the Shadow Guard Ezra saw the explosion happen in slow motion, Sabine and the Shadow Guard were thrown backward into a pile of crates that were placed around the hangar. Sabine recovered first and drew a Vibro-knife and lunged at the Shadow Guardsman before he could react. Slashing him right where his helmet and shoulder plate met slicing the jugular vein, killing the shadow guard in under a few seconds.

Sabine barely had time to recover before she was lifted up into a hug and pulled into a very welcoming kiss. Ezra kept her as close as he could, he didn't care if the Empire saw or not, right now all that he cared about was that Sabine was okay, in fact, he probably would have stayed right there for longer had it not been for Choni's voice crackling into his comm in his helmet.

"Umm, I don't want to ruin your guys' success but don't you need to go disable the tractor beam, Ezra?" Choni said Ezra was unsure how she was able to figure out how to connect to their internal comms, but decided it was a question best saved for later.

"Yeah, sorry." Ezra said as he looked at Sabine, "Please don't scare me like that again."

"Yeah, like you would do the same," Sabine laughed out as she walked over and picked up her helmet. It wasn't unsalvageable, but it did have a nice dent and score mark on the beskar.

"I guess you're right," Ezra said with a smile, He started for a maintenance hallway that he knew was most likely abandoned, most stormtroopers weren't smart enough to actually memorize where something as trivial as a maintenance entrance were, and without the shadow guards leading them, they likely would fall back and try to regroup.

"Hey, do you think you would be able to disable the engines as well? Probably don't want these guys following us into hyperspace," Sabine called out as she put her helmet on and made towards the Phantom to check on Choni and Shilli.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," Ezra stated as he righted the mask on his face before taking off into the bowels of the Star Destroyer.

 _ **Command Center**_

The Prototype stared in absolute disbelief. Not only had Ezra and the pink Mando took on the hundreds of troopers that were in the hangar when they emerged from the ship. But they had managed to desolate the imperial forces; the prototype was even secretly impressed with the Mandalorian being able to take on the shadow guard by herself. Not many beings in the galaxy could say that they had tangled with the deadly members of the royal guard and lived to tell the tale, let alone kill one. Seeing Ezra stride over and kiss Sabine gave the Prototype the idea to use the Mandalorian artist against him. He knew that the units that were left would be wholly unprepared for Ezra, but they would hopefully act as a good diversion. Rising from his seat, the Prototype sent the holo-feed to Vader before going to his quarters to retrieve his lightsaber. When he returned, the Prototype called up the two remaining Shadow guards. Telling them that whichever of them was the last one was to abandon their post and gather the necessary data that his master required and to report to Vader as soon as they could leave the ship in one of their starfighters. Gripping the saber in his hand, the Prototype stalked off to the hangar where the Phantom was located.

 _ **In the Engine room**_

Ezra used the shadows and various forms of cover in the hallways to avoid detection within the massive starship. Ezra chose to attack the engines first then deal with the tractor beam array. Doing some minor recon of the defenses that the Imperials had set up around the main and reserve reactors. They seemed pretty stout; the Imps had even managed to get a walker inside the tight space, how? Ezra could only guess it had something to do with some of the service elevators. Putting a pin in that thought, Ezra kept an eye out for any more of the Shadow Guards. They always seemed to pop up at the most inopportune of times. Checking one last time Ezra took off for the main gangplank. This caught the attention of the sentry who alerted the other soldiers on the central plank. However, he was cut down by a twirling red saber that was thrown from Ezra. Leaping up into the air Ezra called both of his sabers to his hands and began hacking and slicing his way towards the central controller for the engine reactors. When he got about halfway to his destination, he noticed that the standard stormtroopers were starting to thin out. Ezra didn't have much time to think about it though because as soon as he begun to catch his breath, he had to dodge out of the way of a heat-seeking missile sent his way from a phase three purge trooper. Dodging away from the blast and nearly getting thrown from the gangplank to his death.

"Damn, I was wondering when one of you guys would show up," Ezra said as he jumped over them and blasted them with a powerful blast of Force lightning. Killing one and knocking one down, a simple shove from a force push and the last one was sent over the edge.

"Huh, I remember you guys being tougher," Ezra commented as he turned and saw the last obstacle in his way. Another Shadow trooper had chosen this time to show his armoured face.

"Let me guess; you aren't just gonna let me destroy that console, right?" Ezra tried to joke, only to be greeted by a force blast from the shadow guard. Being knocked back, Ezra was barely able to grab onto the ledge. It was at this time when the walker started to open fire on his position. Taking a few seconds to gather his strength Ezra vaulted up and over the ledge and landed up on top of the walker. Slicing open the cockpit Ezra threw the troopers inside out over the ledge to their deaths. Turning to deal with the shadow guard Ezra found him closing the distance between them twirling his saber-pike like a saw.

Ducking under attack Ezra used his sabers to deflect an attack and then jumped back to gain some distance. Using a force push Ezra was able to knock the shadow guard back, and then he blasted him with a force lightning blast that took care of him. Looking over at the corpse of the fallen Shadow trooper Ezra knew that there would probably be one guarding the tractor beam array. Walking over to the console Ezra slashed it to pieces before heading back toward the tractor beam array through one of the many maintenance halls.

 _ **In the hangar**_

Sabine sat inside the Phantom using its scanners to let them know if any more Imperials were coming. She didn't have the range to tell where he was in the Star Destroyer. But she did have a heads up display of his vitals thanks to his mask. It was one of the things that the brothers had done since they had started operating solely with the Ghost crew. Sabine turned and saw Choni and Shilli huddled together. She could tell, even without being force sensitive, that they were in fact scared out of their minds. Sabine even had to admit that their predicament looked grim. She honestly had never been this close to capture in all her years, and she had no idea how to get out of it. Their only hope would be Ezra shutting off the tractor beam array allowing for their escape, but Sabine knew that they wouldn't be able to wait forever for him to get back to the ship. And leaving Ezra behind was something she wasn't sure she could do.

Sabine was drawn out of her thoughts by a massive explosion in the distance. Looking up she could see and hear the alarms going off, along with seeing a few stormtroopers running through the hangar. Completely oblivious to the rebel ship right in front of them. They seemed to be running towards the escape pods. Getting out of her seat to see what exactly was going on Sabine went outside of the Phantom only to be greeted by a punch to the face before the world around her went black.

 _ **Aboard the Rogue Shadow after Ezra sent his distress signal**_

Juno moved around the Shadow, the fatigue and morning sickness taking a toll on her body. Constant exhaustion made the blonde pilot a very short person to be around. As of this week, Galen had spent more time on the couch in the common area than in their shared room. Even Proxy tried to steer clear of her. Looking down at the console Juno noticed that the diagnostic check that she had started earlier in the morning was finally done. Seeing that the life support system needed to be flushed. Grumbling, she knew that she could do it. But Galen would be upset at her being exposed to the toxins that the system trapped. Looking for her commlink, Juno tried to raise Proxy, only for her to get a busy signal. Finding this odd, she decided to look for the holo-droid. As she moved through the hallway, she heard what sounded like Ezra talking to Galen. Only Ezra was supposed to be on Corellia, wasn't he?

Walking into the room Juno saw Proxy shutting down from a message, with Galen clipping his lightsaber to his belt on his robe.

"What's going on?" Juno asked, knowing that if Galen was getting his lightsaber ready. Something wrong must have happened.

"Ezra and Sabine are on a Star Destroyer over Corellia. I need to go get them," Galen responded, moving to go to their room to fetch his mask.

"Oh, and just how are you getting there?" Juno replied, trying to comprehend what was going on. Hoping that he wasn't going to try and leave her behind.

"We're going to go rescue them. But I should let Sato know," Galen grumbled, years of doing things Vader's way had fostered an independent streak in him, and he hated taking orders and having superiors. They usually were too far removed from the conflict to know what was going on on the ground thus leading to unnecessary loss of life.

"I see, well, for when you come back to disobey direct orders, I will have the ship prepped for takeoff," Juno said with a smirk as she moved toward the cockpit as Galen went for his mask then to inform the commanders of their plan.

 _ **Tractor beam array**_

Ezra beheaded the last Purge trooper between him and the tractor beam controller. All of the other stormtroopers were either dead or had run off. The explosions from the rear of the ship were now somewhat noticeable. Oddly enough no Shadow Guard was helping defend the vital piece of technology keeping the Phantom contained to the ship. Pressing a button on the side of his mask, Ezra tried to reach Sabine.

"Spectre five, this is Starkiller two. I just disabled the tractor beam and disabled the engines. I'm making my way to you now. Get the Phantom ready to fly because I doubt this boat will be afloat much longer," Ezra said, only to be greeted by static. Checking the signal, he saw that he wasn't being jammed, that meant that either Sabine was away from her comm, which was unlikely since she had a comm in her helmet. Or something had happened.

Taking off in a sprint to the hangar Ezra had to pause a few times to take out a small squad of Imperials that had tried to rally to stop him. Only to be cut down by a saber throw or electrocuted by bursts of force lightning. As soon as Ezra came to the hangar entrance, he was faced with the wall of melted metal and carnage from the Tie fighter that he and Sabine had used to cut off the inflow of Imperials. Cursing under his breath, Ezra gathered up a ball of force energy and launched it at the tangled mess of starfighter and dura-steel. Catapulting the debris across the hangar. Ezra stepped inside only to see Choni, Shilli, and Sabine lined up on the far wall, slumped against each other. Cautiously walking forward Ezra tried to take everything in that he could, the smells, the sounds, what the force felt like.

As he walked over to his friends, Ezra felt a sudden disturbance behind him.

"So one of the Prodigal son's returns," A voice called out. Ezra whipped his body a complete one hundred eighty degrees around and saw a figure, roughly six feet tall, their body obscured by black robes and a mask similar to a Grand Inquisitor, the angles making his face seem thin and long. The only distinguishing trait that Ezra could gain was the glowing yellow eyes of the figure that shone through the visor. The figure had his arms crossed, and feet stood shoulder width apart.

"Who are you? And what did you do to my friends?" Ezra said, his hands gripping his lightsabers tight enough that his knuckles turned white.

"They are alive. For now," The figure said, stepping forward and revealing his own lightsaber, the red hued saber casting an ominous glow across the face guard of the helmet.

Ezra didn't have time to formulate a response because he was thrown into the same wall that Sabine and the Pantoran sisters were laid against. Forcing himself into a standing position Ezra barely had a breath before he had to bring his lightsabers up to absorb a barrage of force lightning that was powerful enough to drive him back onto his back foot. The figure disengaged the lightning attack to begin pummeling Ezra's defenses with scattered debris from around the hangar. Not allowing Ezra to start any sort of offensive. Suddenly he felt his lackluster force wall get penetrated, and an invisible hand made of ice grip his throat and lift him into the air. Fighting for oxygen, Ezra tried to calm his mind to break the hold that the black-clad figure had on him. But something about the feel of the grip felt familiar, almost as if it had been there before, but when? Ezra had to shove the thought to the back of his mind for the moment as his mind started to scream about its lack of oxygen.

Sabine felt herself waking up and a deep throb emanating from her jaw. It didn't feel broken, but she was sure that she would have a nice bruise to show for it. Rotating her shoulders, Sabine tried to clear the fog that had settled over her mind while in unconsciousness. The first thing that came to her was that she was wearing her helmet, she hadn't been wearing it last she remembered. And she was in the Phantom, but now she was on the far wall of the hangar. What had happened? All those thoughts came to a halt when she looked over and saw Ezra floating in the air, suspended by a black-clad figure. Once she saw that everything came crashing back, bits and flashes. The alarms, which were still blaring, meaning the engines were offline and probably melting down. Looking over Sabine again noticed Ezra flying towards the Phantom, almost like one of the sock dolls that her mother made for her when she was a little girl. In fact, it was those crude sock dolls that inspired her to become an artist. As her hearing came back to her, she heard the grunts of Ezra as the figure dominated him. But as Sabine analyzed his fighting style, he wasn't allowing Ezra to get close, and he seemed to be favoring his right side heavily. Reaching up and tapping the commlink in her helmet, Sabine mustered up the strength to call out to Ezra.

"Ezra, this guy seems to want to keep you at a distance, he is also favouring his right side. Try to exploit that and keep him away from the Phantom. I will take care of Choni and Shilli, be safe _cyar'ika_." Sabine said into the comm as she rose carefully to try and ease out the soreness of being in an uncomfortable position.

"Oh thank the force. You're okay. I have seen that-" Ezra grunted out as he was slammed again into another wall and began fending off another pummeling barrage of debris from the force sensitive, "-but he seems pretty determined about keeping me at a distance,"

It was then when the figure chose to speak for the first time since the confrontation began.

"So, the Mandalorian is awake? She is tough, I see why you like her. Maybe I can have a use for her as a bounty hunter. Of course, I would have to brainwash her before I did that. But our master can do that for us can't he?" The figure mocked as Ezra stood on shaky legs. This was difficult, it was like the character knew his exact moves, what he was thinking even.

"I won't let that happen, I will kill you before I let you harm any of my friends," Ezra spat back, blood was trickling out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Oh, really? You seem to be doing a bang up job at making sure you kill me right now," The figure mocked.

Ezra merely screamed in frustration before grabbing another Tie fighter off of its support and hurled it at the figure. Who merely caught it as if it was no effort. Only as he moved it out of the way, he saw Ezra had closed the gap, right within striking distance of his sabers. The figure let out a surprised gasp as he drew his saber again and began backpedaling to try and counter the flurry of attacks and jabs that were coming his way. Ezra kept pressing his advantage and quickly figured out which form of lightsaber combat the character was using. It was a simple variant of form three, and he was using it with varying success, Ezra kept trying to overwhelm the figure with a flurry of Juyo strikes; unfortunately, he didn't notice the obvious trap that the character was leading him into.

Stepping back, the figure pushed Ezra back a few steps, not much but just enough for him to imbue his lightsaber with force lightning. Bringing the charged weapon down on Ezra, who barely had time to react and only managed to deflect the deadly saber, but faced the incredible pain of the electricity. His concentration broken, Ezra fell to his knees, Sabine watched from the cockpit, her mouth agape. She had never seen Ezra so manhandled like this before, it was a little disconcerting. Ezra reached up with a shaky hand and pressed his crackling and sparking comm but was able to get his message out.

"Sabine, go, I will be-," Ezra grunted out, as he tried to get up only to be gripped by the neck by the figure who lifted off his mask as if exposing a fraud to the world.

"You are so weak, you can't even save your pathetic friends from harm," The figure said as he threw his lightsaber to the Phantom. The saber sliced through the dura-steel hull and destroyed one of the main thrusters, effectively grounding the ship.

"No!" Ezra called out as he brought up a fist and slammed it into his opponent's face. Forcing the figure to drop him, Ezra quickly rose up, his eyes glowing orange, he noticed that the helmet and mask the character had been wearing was knocked off when he punched him, an explosion rippled through the Star Destroyer as the figure turned and looked at Ezra.

Ezra stepped back and said, "No, impossible," Looking at the face of Galen, only with glowing orange eyes and sickly white skin. His head was shaved and face twisted into one of sick enjoyment.

"So, you know the truth now, isn't that right brother?" The doppelganger said, with a smirk of pure evil.

"You're not my brother," Ezra said in anger, leaping forward, his lightsabers completely forgotten, started to pummel the figure with his fists. Once his rage was completed Ezra called his red lightsaber to his hand and set it at the figure's throat.

"You're beaten, surrender now." Ezra commanded, causing the clone of Galen to just smirk through his beaten face and say, "You're more like our master than you think, and I won't be the last clone, there will be much more," Before he lunged for Ezra, resulting in Ezra impaling him through the neck. Realizing what the clone said Ezra called his mask to his hands and walked onboard the Phantom.

Turning on his mask and attempting to send out another message through the sparking and crackling comm link to his brother only to have one trying to reach him. Answering the call, Ezra was relieved to hear Galen's voice on the other side, "Ezra, Juno, Proxy und ich sind fast zu deiner Position. Halten Sie schnell und schalten Sie Ihr Leuchtfeuer ein." **(Ezra, Juno, Proxy and myself are almost to your location. Hold fast and turn on your locating beacon.)  
**

"Ich habe die Bedrohung beseitigt, aber das Phantom ist beschädigt, haben Juno die magnetischen Schlösser auf dem Rogue Shadow, damit wir hier raus kommen können." **(I have eliminated the threat, but the Phantom is damaged, have Juno engage the magnetic locks on the Rogue Shadow so we can get out of here.)** Ezra responded before limping his way into the Phantom, only to feel the worried presence of his brother through the force and the clunking sounds of the Phantom being docked and held onto by the Rogue Shadow. Before Ezra's adrenaline from the fight wore off and he succumbed to his injuries and fell into unconsciousness. Sabine was busy trying to make sure that the lock could hold to notice the Je'daii falling into unconsciousness, but she did hear Choni and Shilli's gasp and the sound his body mad as he fell to the ground. Almost like the sound of a helmet falling to the ground only a little louder. Sabine turned and her world seemed to tunnel to making sure Ezra was okay, checking to make sure that the Phantom would be okay Sabine immediately grabbed the small medkit on the Phantom and started by ripping off his mask and was horrified by the grotesque gashes and bruises that marred his handsome face, Sabine felt her eyes start to water. Further, inspection revealed probable broken bones, including a broken clavicle and femur, in short Ezra, was messed up and need at least a week in a bacta tank to fully recover. The first step on this path was helped when through her misty eyes she saw Galen come over and pick Ezra up, careful to cradle his head, and whisper hoarsely, "We need to get him to the med-bay on the Shadow, Proxy will stay here and help Juno make sure the ships are properly secured to each other. I'm going to need your help with the medical care, are you able to do that?"

"I-yes, I can do that," Sabine said as she wiped her eyes and got up, only for an explosion to rip through the ship. Signaling it was time to get off of the Star Destroyer.

"I assume the explosions are Ezra's doing?" Galen said in jest, trying to lighten the mood as they moved through the interior of the ship to get to the airlock and onto the Rogue Shadow. 

"Yeah, he sabotaged the engines and the tractor beam array," Sabine said trying to keep her voice from breaking, paying keen attention to the shallow breaths of her boyfriend. Trying to keep a count of how many he took in a sixty-second period.

"It's okay, he's pulled through worse," Galen said, his own voice cracking a tiny amount, though only Juno or Ezra would have been able to tell. Reaching the medical station Galen took over and started by administering a breathing apparatus and hooking Ezra up to a heart rate monitor. The ship lurched as the two worked signaling takeoff and then a minor thrust indicated hyperspace. Sabine slumped back into a chair beside the medical table as Galen finished stabilizing Ezra and went to go and retrieve Choni and Shilli.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Inside Vader's chambers aboard the Executor  
**_

Vader watched the holo-feed that the final Shadow Guardsman took. Seeing his apprentice fighting again, brought back some memories. And Vader was secretly happy that the lessons that he had drilled into the two young Je'daii had made them so good at surviving the situations they were put in. Taking a step forward, Vader merely kicked away the body of the last Shadow Guardsman, his incompetence for the failed mission had cost his head. Reaching his hyperbaric chamber Vader sat on his meditation pad as the holo-feed continued to play, it was at the part where Ezra realized the identity of the Prototype, seeing the shock and hurt on his face was almost the worth the loss of the Prototype. As the hyperbaric chamber began to close, Vader removed his mask and helmet as his mind started going over the possibilities to try and defeat the two former apprentices, from the footage alone Vader knew that they would be a tough match.

Closing his eyes and shutting off the holo-video Vader began meditating, drawing on his anger and pain to try and figure out what to do. He was interrupted by a beeping noise from his holo-transmitter that Vader kept in his meditation chamber. Reaching down and depressing the control that controlled the arms that would lower his helmet and mask onto his face and head. Once completed Vader reached out with the force and called the holo-transmitter to his hand as the chamber opened.

"I gave explicit orders not to be disturbed, what is the issue that one of you incompetent buffoons couldn't address and requires me to oversee it?" Vader growled into the transmitter, his mechanical hand torquing down on the transmitter, causing several cracks to form along its polished durasteel surface.

"My lord, I am terribly sorry to disturb you but a report just came in from Kamino, and I know that- _aack_ -" The commander on the other end of the line was silenced as Vader clenched his other hand, strangling the man and crushing his windpipe. It was never wise to disobey the dark lord.

Vader strode across the room, glancing at the decapitated Shadow Guard one last time before walking out of his private chambers and to the bridge to receive the report. Once he arrived, Vader was greeted by a body bag on the ground containing the officer who chose to disturb him in his meditation, before he turned to a young Ensign who seemed to be trembling at the sight of the imposing Sith.

"M-My Lord, here is the report that came in f-from Kamino," The Ensign stammered out before he haphazardly saluted Vader and handing the package over to him.

"That is all Ensign," Vader commanded as he turned on his heel and strode back out to his personal chamber. The poor Ensign let out a slow breath that he didn't know he was holding before letting his shoulders relax. Except Vader stopped, right at the threshold of the door. Almost as if he was contemplating something, before he turned the package over in his hands and noticed that a small incision had been made on the side, not overly large but large enough that someone could plug a computer into the datapad that the package held. Turning around the Ensign felt his breath leave his body not from the force but from sheer terror. The unnamed Ensign felt all of the pores of his body start to produce copious amounts of sweat as he looked into the emotionless faceplate of Darth Vader who, in what seemed like an instant managed to cross the distance between them and stand directly in front of him. Looking up the Ensign started to feel the 'eyes' of the mask on Vader's face bore right through him, as if those very soulless sockets got to determine if his life was worth sparing or not.

"Why was this package opened?" came the mechanical voice of the towering cyborg,

"I-I don't know my Lord, I-I'm just a courier, you would need to talk to the people who receive the mail." The Ensign replied Vader glanced at the name badge on the man's chest if you were going to kill someone it was a courtesy to at least know their name.

"Well, Ensign Ferguson. I am going to go and see if what you say is true. If you are lying I will have all of your family killed for your spying-" Vader said as he turned to go to the mail room and sort out what had happened.

"And my lord, what if I am telling the truth?" The Ensign meekly asked before he felt a burning sensation, then nothing. Falling to the ground with the hilt of Vader's saber still protruding from his chest as Vader finished, "-And if you are telling the truth, I will be sure that you get a respectable funeral," Before stalking off into the bowels of the ship. The tampered package still grasped firmly in his mechanical hand. The lightsaber gave a small wiggle, before flying into the outstretched hand of Vader who walked out just as the doors closed. The other officers stood stalk still as if waiting for the dark lord to walk back in and slay them all where they stood, before one of the holo-operators reached up to the headset she was wearing and called for another bodybag.

Vader walked down the drab hallways of the still incomplete super star destroyer, making his way to the mail room he could see several officers walking to and fro. Still unpleased with the lack of progress with his personal flagship, Vader would occasionally stare down an Engineer he saw relaxing against the wall with a cup of caf. The poor Engineer would then cower in fear before Vader continued onward. Vader didn't mind the lower ranks of the Imperial Navy and oddly, respected them. Sure he wouldn't take a blaster bolt for them, but he did make sure that the workers were paid handsomely and had excellent benefit packages in case they ever were hurt. In all, he rather found he even enjoyed their company, using his various spy camera's to listen in on their conversations. Hearing people complain and moan, and otherwise just hold small talk was the cyborg's way of getting in human interaction. The number of secrets that Vader knew was astounding about the many crew members, and even knew some of the more memorable characters by name. Petty Officer Maxwell, for instance, a severely political man, was a believer in fringe conspiracy theories. Vader's personal favorite was the one about how the 'Jedi Purge' was actually a part of the Jedi's grand plan, and both Palpatine and Vader were actually secretly taking orders from the Jedi Council. While he didn't laugh at the theory, he thought that it was interesting that PO Maxwell was able to piece together the various different threads of information to try and form his own coherent story. Another was Warrant Officer Ruby, that was another interesting man altogether, let's just leave it at he believes he is a werewolf.

Recounting these events made Vader think of happier times as he walked through the hallways and through the various rooms within the destroyer. Times when Vader was, in fact, Anakin Skywalker, the hero of the Republic, not Darth Vader, feared enforcer of the Empire. But as with all things now, these memories always came with pain, Obi-Wan, the younglings, his wife. Drawn from his thoughts by the clearing of a throat Vader looked down and saw the face of an elderly woman, probably in her late fifties. She wore the rank of Sublieutenant on her chest plate and seemed to be holding a gaze of not terror but impatience.

"Can I help you, my lord?" The Sublieutenant asked Vader could have sworn that he heard her mumble something under her breath. The force was telling him that she was extremely annoyed. Glancing at his clock on the HUD in his mask Vader was able to discern that it was in fact almost her lunch break and she was probably getting hungry.

"Yes, I received a package earlier from Kamino. I have come to find out why it was opened," Vader droned out in an authoritative tone.

The woman merely cocked and eyebrow before turning around and stepping into the office, after a few taps on her computer the woman asked, "Are you sure you received a package? All my records show that you haven't received anything,"

"Then why am I holding it right here?" Vader responded with the package in his now outstretched hand, his anger starting to rekindle, this woman was walking a very fine line with him, and one wrong move could mean that the troopers down in the morgue would have to add another body to the incinerator.

The woman gave one look at the package before tapping her chin with a slightly wrinkled finger, "Now that I look at it, that looks like something that ISB would send, they use a different system than the others. I would need to get my superior to authorize me looking into it if you want," The Sublieutenant asked as she tried to come up with a reasonable solution for the dilemma that faced the cyborg.

"No, that won't be necessary," Vader replied, hearing the name of the intelligence branch of the Empire only meant one thing, Sidious was having more people spy on him to make sure he was actually going through with the contingency plan. Turning around, Vader left the Sublieutenant in silence as he made his way back to the relative comfort of his private chambers.

 _ **Aboard the Rogue Shadow: Return trip from Corellia**_

Ezra was stabilized within the small med-station that they had aboard the Rogue Shadow. Galen had taken Choni and Shilli to the common area as Juno checked in on Proxy who was navigating through hyperspace. While this was going on Sabine was sitting in the chair right beside Ezra, holding a bag of frozen vegetables to her face, occasionally reaching out and stroking his hand. Galen had said that he had endured worse. But she wasn't sure what could constitute as worse in this situation. From the scans that Galen had taken, Ezra had a spiral fracture of his femur, dislocated a hip, broke his collarbone in three places, had a bruised esophagus, a collapsed lung, some minor internal bleeding, and another concussion, this one was much worse than the one he received while on the rescue mission when they met the Ghost crew.

Trying to stay awake as she had a minor concussion from when the figure had hit her in the face. Sabine didn't know who the figure was as she didn't get a good look at his face. All she knew, was that they were powerful and it had taken nearly everything Ezra had to finish the fight. Glancing up she could hear some commotion going on in the hallway, what sounded like Shilli and Choni arguing over something before Shilli burst into the room, surprising Sabine and causing her to drop the frozen vegetables.

"Shilli, come back here! Ezra and Sabine need their rest," Choni scolded as the toddler ran up to Sabine, her huge almost too cute eyes looking up at her.

"Are you okay?" Shilli asked, face full of worry, Sabine had forgotten that much of what had happened wasn't something that any toddler should be forced to go through. Yet, Shilli seemed pretty upbeat about the whole thing.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What about you two? I never saw what happened after that figure hit me. Did he hurt you guys also?" Sabine asked, trying not to show that she was worried for the two Pantorans.

"No, at least I don't think so, all he did was walk up and put a finger on our foreheads. According to the other guy, what happened was he shocked us in such a way that caused us to go into unconsciousness. He said it a pretty powerful ability, one that if used wrong could fry the brain of the person being subjected to it," Choni replied, watching as Shilli walked up to the bed, she was only able to reach the edge of the bed barely.

"Is he going to be okay?" Shilli asked, her innocence making Sabine want to pick her up and tell her that everything was going to be okay. But she couldn't, they were on the clock for getting Ezra to a proper medical facility where they could treat his injuries, especially the internal bleeding and the concussion. But with the added weight of the Phantom, even the much faster hyperdrive that the Rogue Shadow had, it would be still a few more hours before they reached the safety of Attolon.

"He's okay," Sabine lied, "Ezra's just really tired,"

"When will he wake up?" Shilli asked, again looking at Sabine with her large brown eyes, trying to comprehend in her young mind what was going on. So much had happened in such a short span of time, that Sabine was sure that the little girl had more than a few questions whizzing around in her mind.

"I don't know, all we can do is wait, and pray to the _manda_ that he makes it," Sabine answered solemnly, she tried to quell any worries that she had, but couldn't. Ezra was severely injured, the Phantom was crippled and probably would be out of commission for a while, and on top of it, they had two refugees who would need to be evaluated by the rebel high command.

"What's the _manda_?" Shilli asked, her train of thought about Ezra completely derailed.

Sabine laughed, despite the aching jaw, "The _manda_ is a collective soul, of all Mandalorians, when you die you become a part of that soul,"

"Oh, so can the _manda_ help Ezra?" Shilli asked, once again, childlike curiosity surprised Sabine, most outsiders didn't want to know about Mandalorian culture. Instead, choosing to view them as soulless warriors.

"I don't know if the _manda_ will help Ezra, but I would like to think so," Sabine replied, gazing down at the bruised and battered face of Ezra, reaching out to wipe away a long strand of hair from his face. Once she finished, Sabine heard the door opening revealing a very tired looking Juno.

"Sorry guys just needed to get some anti-nausea medicine," Juno explained as she moved through the cabinets, once she found the medication she continued, "Galen managed to whip up some rations for everyone, I would grab them while they're hot,"

Both Choni and Shilli nodded before taking their leave, glancing down at Sabine in an apologetic manner. While this was happening Sabine chose to stay in her seat, she didn't wish to leave Ezra. Juno, seeing this smiled and acknowledged the young Mandalorian.

"You know, I used to think that your kind was kind of unfeeling. Guess I was wrong," Juno commented as she grabbed a paper cup and filled it with water, before downing the pills.

"Why would you think that?" Sabine asked defensively, not exactly sure what the blonde pilot meant.

"Well, let's say that my information about your culture was heavily corrupted by the Imperials, I have since learned of the shaky truce that is between your people and the Empire," Juno replied pulling up another seat.

"Oh," Was all Sabine could say in response. In reality, the pilot and she had spent minimal time together. While on Attolon Sabine usually was off training with the few ground forces that Phoenix squadron had, while Juno and Hera drilled the pilots in various flight maneuvers. Not that Sabine didn't train for air warfare, she just usually did it when Juno wasn't the trainer, choosing the comfort of Hera instead to teach her.

"How did you meet Ezra and Galen?" Sabine blurted out, not meaning to pry she quickly backtracked, "I don't mean to intrude, but I was always curious,"

Juno laughed as she leaned back in her chair, "Well, it all started when I became a war criminal," Seeing the look of shock on Sabine's face was enough to make her break out into a small fit of giggles that stopped after a short while, leaving a very awkward pause in the conversation.

"I was the leader of the Black Eight Squadron, youngest pilot to ever achieve that title," Juno continued, seeing the admiration come across Sabine's face caused Juno to smile warmly before continuing, "After the bombing of Callos I was 'reassigned', Vader deemed me too soft to hold the command of his elite fighter unit. Thus I got sent on a deep undercover assignment for him, and that was to transport Galen, who at the time was merely known to me as 'Starkiller one' on his various missions. Over time we both came to respect one another, Galen used to be quite different, a lot angrier, but after a while, we came to like one another, and eventually fell in love,"

"Huh, sounds kind of like a fairy tale," Sabine commented, reaching out to stroke Ezra's hand. Only for it to grip hers as Ezra faintly garbled out some gibberish. Unable to fully speak due to the breathing apparatus in his mouth keeping fresh air pumping into his lungs.

Reaching over Sabine guided the breathing apparatus out of his mouth only for Ezra to say, "Galen was always nuts about you. Trust me,"

Quirking an eyebrow at the comment Juno merely motioned for him to continue, as he was gathering his strength to finish Galen walked in, Ezra only smirked before saying, "He called you a smartass," Galen immediately froze before he looked over at Juno, not exactly sure what was being told just that he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry for whatever it is that Ezra is trying to blame on me," Galen blurted out. Hoping not to upset his pregnant wife.

"I'm not blaming you for anything, just telling Juno what you said after you first met," Ezra filled in.

"I didn't call her a smartass," Galen said, squinting as if trying to remember the conversation in particular.

"Well, your exact words were, 'I don't know what to think of that smartass pilot,.'" Ezra said, wearing a shit-eating grin as he saw Juno turn to her husband with her eyebrow still quirked as if daring him to try and explain his way out of this one.

"Umm, uh, hmm." Galen mumbled out as he sought to come up with a reasonable explanation, only for Sabine to step in and ask Ezra, "How did you know that meant that Galen was nuts for Juno by him saying that?"

"Simple, Galen used to call me a smartass all the time whenever I would get in trouble with an Imperial officer, and he would have to come bail me out. I always viewed it as his preferred term of endearment," Ezra explained, smiling at his brother and offering him a small wink.

"Well, it looks like Sabine and Ezra managed to get you out of that trouble," Juno commented, allowing a small smile to leak out onto her face.

"Yeah, anyways, I came to let you know that Proxy said it will be about a half an hour before we reach Atollon. There is also still some food left over, and both of our new guests are currently sleeping in Ezra's room," Galen informed, "I can bring some food in if any of you are hungry,"

"I'm a little hungry," Sabine said, trying to hide her embarrassment. She never liked asking for anything, but she couldn't help it. The last time she and Ezra had eaten anything had been the day before when they went to the art museum.

"That's fine, did you want anything Ezra?" Galen asked again, Ezra only shook his head before he laid back and tried to shut his eyes, only for Sabine to stop him.

"Hey, until you get cleared, no sleeping. You got a pretty severe concussion," Sabine spoke out, poking him in the side.

"Just 'cause I took a little beating doesn't mean I am going to die, I've been through worse," Ezra groaned out.

"She's right Ezra, no sleeping until the medical team clears you," Juno scolded, before getting up to head to the cockpit.

"Sabine, the food is in the mini-fridge, feel free to warm it up and get yourself anything to drink from it, I need to talk to Ezra alone for a moment," Galen said, trying not to offend the Mandalorian, "Don't worry, we won't be long, I will come get you when we're done,"

"Okay," Sabine reluctantly agreed, not wanting to leave Ezra's side while he was hurt but choosing to leave him in the care of his brother anyway.

As soon as the door closed Galen looked at Ezra, seeing the young kid he took from the streets of Lothal all those years ago, it was hard for him to see Ezra like this.

"What happened Ezra? How did you two get discovered?" Galen inquired, trying to keep his worry from leaking out, to little effect.

"I don't know. We were at the art exhibit when I went to talk to Choni, the Pantoran, and one thing led to another, and she asked Sabine and me out to coffee. Unfortunately, there was an Imperial spy there, he got pictures of the three of us together and blew our cover, I should have been paying better attention," Ezra grumbled out, trying to relay his frustration at the whole event.

"Okay, but what happened on the star destroyer? How did you get so beat up?" Galen fired back, trying to keep the conversation going, not wanting Ezra to get bogged down in what happened.

"Well, that is where things got weird, when we were pulled aboard, we face the regular contingent of stormtroopers, but there was also three, possibly four Shadow Guards," Ezra slowly said, trying to recall the events in chronological order.

"Shadow Guards? Why would they be aboard a star destroyer? Seems like the Empire knew they needed some extra muscle, but why?" Galen wondered out loud, trying to come up with why the empire would send four Shadow Guards to deal with what they knew as two possible rebel agents.

"But that isn't the only thing, the force user I fought, Galen, he was you. Or at least a clone of you," Ezra said, trying to contain the disgust he had at the thought. Vader going and actually cloning them? That would be impossible, everyone knew that you couldn't clone force sensitives, they were too unstable.

"A clone of me? How? That's supposed to be impossible," Galen said, almost not believing the story, but he felt Ezra's force signature, he was telling the truth.

"I don't know, but you know Vader, he took lots of medical tests of us growing up. I wouldn't doubt that one of those tests was to get a bone marrow sample, wouldn't be surprised if he took a couple actually," Ezra commented, trying to think of ways that one could clone a force user, it seemed almost unnatural.

"I'll have to talk with Kanan and Kota about this, they might know more on the subject," Galen finally said after thinking things over, "While I'm doing that, you need to rest, just no sleeping, and when you get cleared we need to go consult Bendu, he might know more,"

"I'm all right, Vader would have already forced me into a duel against Proxy by know," Ezra said with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood, but it only seemed to make Galen more upset.

"That isn't the point, what is the point is that obviously we are dealing with people who are on the same playing field as the Emperor and Vader, we need to definitely train more on not only lightsaber combat but our force walls, we can't rely on our physical hardiness to get us through any more fights. I'm sure that Kanan can help with that," Galen said before rising from the bed and making his way to the door, "I'll tell your girlfriend that you are free now, just try to stay awake okay? Can't have you dying on us right before we get to safety,"

"Whatever you say, brother," Ezra responded before sitting up and stretching his arms. Watching his brother take his leave from the room.

 **Okay guys, sorry about the wait. So yeah I am sure most of you guessed that the Prototype was a clone of either Galen or Ezra. So to those of you who played the second force unleashed I am sad to say that the good Starkiller clone will not make an appearance in this story. So until next time,  
**

 **Television1**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. I had an unusually severe case of writer's block and was unsure how to go from where I am at in this story to where I want to go. But I think I have resolved that.**

 _ **Attolon**_

Ezra could feel the medical droids poking and prodding. Taking various measurements as he could hear the motors inside them making noises akin to a soft fan. Pushing it to the back of his mind, Ezra began to try to meditate deeply. At the very least it would take his focus off of the excruciatingly long medical exam. He knew what the droids would find a few broken bones, a concussion, and probably some minor burns and bruises. But. He lay still and let them do their work. Retreating to the deepest recesses of his mind, Ezra probed the force and tried to sink himself below its waves.

"Ezra," A faint whisper called out.

"Huh?" Ezra wasn't sure what he had just heard, A voice? Or was it only one of the many monitors beside him.

"Ezra," The faint whisper came through again. Only loud enough for Ezra to discern that it was, in fact, a voice.

"Who's there?" Ezra called out to the void.

"Bendu, come to me," Bendu called out. Though his voice, sounded as if he was miles away.

"Where are you? I can barely hear you!" Ezra called out only for his calls to be swallowed by the void.

"Come to me, Ezra!" Bendu called again, fainter than the first call that Ezra heard.

Startled awake, Ezra found himself in a dark med-bay. His skin felt slimy, and he was dressed in a medical tunic. A dead giveaway that he had been in a bacta tank recently. Not knowing how much time had passed he glanced around for a chronometer.

"Wow, I always forget that time passes faster than usual in deep meditation," Ezra muttered seeing that the chronometer read just a hair past 0230. He had come into the med-bay at 1630. Struggling and with as much will as he could muster Ezra sat up. His body cried out as if he was abusing it. Seeing stars from just that little exertion, Ezra knew that it would be an uphill battle just to get out of bed. Nevermind the near five miles walk out to where Bendu was out past the perimeter fence. Doubling down Ezra forced his legs off the side of the bed. This movement became hindered by the cast that restricted the capabilities of his left leg and right arm. Finally getting himself to a sitting position on the edge of the bed Ezra let the spots and stars in his vision start to clear before making a move to get out of the bed. Only to get tangled in the multitude of wires and tubes attached to himself that he fell to the floor the thud alerted an orderly who rushed in and started to help him up.

"Do you need help, sir." The orderly asked,

"...Possibly," Ezra muttered to himself, and the orderly began to untangle the spiderweb of tubes and wires. Once undone Ezra started to stand only for the orderly to try and direct him back towards the cot that he had been on.

"Sorry there buddy. But I think I spent enough time in that cot," Ezra said, making to push past the orderly. Only in his weakened state the act merely felt like a small brush to the orderly.

"I'm sorry sir. But the doctors have stated that you are to be on bedrest for the next several weeks. On top of that, any unnecessary movement could cause your stitches to burst or harm your broken bones." The orderly explained as he pushed Ezra back towards the bed.

"I need to go and meditate," Ezra bargained. Hoping that would convince the orderly. But alas no dice. The stern look of the orderly told him that he would be stuck here until further notice.

"Ugh, fine. Can I at least go and use the refresher and get the bacta off of my body?" Ezra tried again.

"I know it doesn't feel very good sir but you will have to use the bedpan, and another orderly will be here in the morning to give you a sponge bath." The orderly stated. Not ceasing with his stern look.

"Whatever you say I guess." Ezra gave in and laid back down on the bed. Bendu would have to wait.

Glancing up at the chronometer, Ezra merely grunted, he was too awake to try and sleep, and his mind was too foggy from the assortment of drugs to even meditate. So laying there with his thoughts was all he had. Trying to remember good times. Only there weren't that many. Sure, there were the more recent ones. But those ran by quickly, and soon they became scarce, he remembered the tortures, the beatings, and worst of all the mind games. Force how he hated those mind games. Just when you thought that you had won Vader's respect or dare, he says admiration. It would come crashing back down with a backhand from his metallic limb, or another round of sessions strapped to a medical table as med-droids whizzed around operating on his body, without any form of anesthetic. It had nearly driven him insane at the time, making him almost wholly dependent on the dark side to see him through. As the pain gave him the strength in the force to move forward. Try as he might Ezra knew that he only had Vader to thank for him being alive right now, in fact, he wondered what his old master was doing. The sith lord had forged and reforged him from a starving youth on Lothal to a proud and confident young warrior. But still at the heart of it all was his brother. Had it not been for Galen he would always have been a slave, ready to be tossed aside when the newest thing came along. And he had known it. He knew that his life depended on him continually impressing Vader, even if it meant Galen got the brunt of Vader's wrath. But through it, all Galen never soured toward him. Also risking his own life to save him, when he could have left him to die on that star destroyer. That was a good memory, the thought that it was over. Never again would he be forced to fight his brother for a stale piece of bread.

Glancing back up Ezra saw that it was well past 0330. He could feel the restlessness coming forth again. The needing to go and see Bendu. Casting out a probe into the force he could feel that the orderly was occupied with something small. Not a patient, but perhaps a holo-book? Who knew, all that mattered is that he was distracted and Ezra might have an opportunity to make a break for it. Glancing around the room, Ezra was able to discern a pair of crude wooden crutches. Reaching his unbroken arm, out he called them to himself. Before carefully detaching all of the tubes and wiring from his body. He hoped that they wouldn't cause any alarm to go off and a team of doctors come running in and catch him mid-escape. Pulling the last IV out of his arm, Ezra tried again to go and make a break for it. But at that very moment, he felt his bladder call out to him. Well first stop the refresher, then Bendu. The only problem is that the refresher was across the room. In that case, it might as well be a thousand lightyears. But with another herculean force of will, Ezra was able to stand up and move. First one step, with the aid of the crutches. Then another, then another. Soon he was halfway there. Ezra could feel sweat beading up on the side of his face. A few more steps with the aid of the crutch, and he was at the doorway to the refresher. Finally resting for a few seconds, Ezra regained his strength to continue onwards.

Once finished with his business, Ezra cast another probe out to see if the orderly was still busy reading his book. He was, perfect. Gathering as much Force energy as he could Ezra began to try and bend the photons of light around himself. A nearly insurmountable task when he was completely healthy. But was now impossible, the pain he was in was pushing him to near blackout. At this moment, he heard a tiny whisper, "use the pain,"

"No," Ezra slurred, but his body started to betray himself. Falling back into a similar routine that was drilled into him long ago. Allowing the pain to fuel the dark side, it made the pain a little easier to deal with. Shaking his head, he hears the distinct respirator of Vader, almost mocking him.

"Give in. It is the only way," Came the Emperor's cackle, the cracking with old age and dark side degradation.

"No. No. NO!" Ezra nearly shouts, "Get out of my head!" Saying the last part with gritted teeth, and just like that, the voices are gone. Leaning against the door of the refresher, Ezra gulped the air, almost as if he hadn't breathed a single breath in his entire life.

Taking a cursory glance at his surroundings, Ezra began to hobble forward, deciding that maybe the dark side was too desperate to get out and meditating at Bendu's rock would be a right place to balance himself. Having to stop only once more at the halfway point. Pushing onward, he made it to the door frame that led to his hallway. Sneaking a glance outward, he began to hobble and limp forward toward the entrance, taking a break every fifteen feet or so. After about a half an hour Ezra had limped/snuck his way to the opening of the med-bay. Figuring he had maybe three hours left before someone discovered he was missing Ezra forced himself back up onto the crutches and continued onwards.

He made a good time as he walked toward the perimeter. Crossing the five hundred meters in only half an hour. It was much easier to move in spurts, as he wasn't always on the lookout for orderlies. All he had left was a ten-meter stretch then he would be home free. But as soon as he took a step his crutch caught on a protruding rock that was hiding in a small patch of scrub brush, causing Ezra to tumble to the ground.

"Well, shit," Ezra mumbled, rolling over. Trying to get up and move toward the crutch that was near his left. The little movement caused pain to lightning up his side. And his back began to feel warm and sticky.

"Hey, who was that?" A voice called out. Not just any voice. But Garazeb Orrelios' voice.

"Great. Even better. Now I get to get the crap kicked out of me while I'm down." Ezra muttered to himself. Of course, it just had to be Zeb. Ezra started to shuffle slowly over to his crutch hoping that Zeb would just go away. But lady luck chose not to smile on him at that moment as Zeb called out, "Whoever you are yell out your callsign or get blasted."

"Fuck," Ezra muttered again before calling out in the loudest voice he had, which was barely above a whisper "Starkiller!"

"Ezra? That you?" Zeb stated in a surprised shout.

"Ummm, No?" Ezra responded, not sure what to do other than continue moving toward his crutch.

"What the hell happened? You should be in the med-bay. And you burst your stitches." Zeb commented as he came trotting up and glanced down at the Je'daii.

"Look, just hand me that crutch, and I will be fine." Ezra shot back not really in the mood to talk to the towering Lasat. As Ezra made another move toward the crutch, he felt himself being picked up. With most of his weight braced against the lumbering Lasat Ezra couldn't help but groan from his leg getting jostled.

"Heh, sorry kid. Didn't mean to bump you there," Zeb apologized. Before making his way over to the crutches two steps away.

"Where were you going anyways?" Zeb questioned using one of his hind-paws to pick up the crutches then bring them to his free hand in one fluid motion.

"I need to go and meditate," Ezra responded, surprised that he hadn't heard anything so far about letting Sabine get injured.

"Kid, you need rest," Zeb retorted back.

"Look, someone called out to me, and I need to go see them," Ezra reasoned, figuring he could get farther with Zeb than with the orderly.

Zeb sighed, weighing his options. It's not that he didn't like the kid. He did in fact like him. Just sometimes it's hard for him to show it.

"Well, where is it you are supposed to meet this someone?" Zeb asked steadying Ezra's weight against his body.

"About five miles past the perimeter." Ezra said after a pregnant pause.

"Okay, just point me in the right direction kid," Zeb replied, as he started to walk.

"Wait you're going to carry me?" Ezra exclaimed, a little surprised at the notion.

"Yeah, you can barely walk, and besides we can get to spend some 'quality time' together," Zeb said the last part with a sarcastic jeer.

"You tell anyone about this and what I did to the first brother will look like a merciful way out." Ezra feigned, though Zeb took the joke in stride and merely laughed.

"If anyone finds out I would want you to do that," Zeb shot back, before settling into a comfortable silence.

"Say, kid, in all the business that happened yesterday with you going and getting rescued I never got to thank you for saving Sabine," Zeb said, his gruff facade breaking for a moment. At that moment Ezra could see the broken former Lasat Honor Guardsman.

"I thought you would be upset, she did get a nasty smack in the face," Ezra responded.

"Yeah, but you killed the bastard who did it, so I consider that a fair trade," Zeb said, resuming his tough guy facade.

The pair walked forward, or Zeb carried Ezra forward to the open Plateau five miles past the perimeter where Bendu usually was. Letting Ezra bring himself on the crutches to the center of the plateau, Zeb nearly shit himself when he saw what he thought was a hill suddenly stand up and move, its face looking like that of an ox. With glowing white eyes and black pupils. Even in the early morning light, Zeb couldn't believe what he was seeing. Figuring it was a simple mind trick when he heard the being speak, his loud booming voice echo off the plateau.

"Ah, good to see that you are in good spirits young one. And you even brought a friend," Bendu proclaimed.

"Good to see you Bendu, sorry I didn't come right away," Ezra replied. Slowly getting down into a meditative posture, on his knees.

"It is all fine young Ezra; I did not expect you to come." Bendu said, before squinting his eyes at Ezra, "Why I have called you here is of great importance. The empire has committed a great heresy and thrown the universe out of balance. Now the rebellion needs to restore it. And I know of a place that you can go to help tip the scales in the rebellion's favor."

This statement perked Zeb's ears; this was something that Commander Sato should probably be hearing as well.

"Unfortunately Captain. This is a mission for Ezra and the Mandalorian only. Not the rest of your squadron," Bendu said, squashing the thought in its place.

"You need to go to Dathomir. Once there you will find a cave that the witches of Dathomir used as there home. There you will find a possible ally and something that can help destroy the Empire." Bendu explained to Ezra, who hadn't moved a muscle since getting in his meditation position, "Be warned, the possible ally could turn into a potential enemy and a fierce one at that if one isn't careful."

"Yes Bendu," Ezra said, before reaching for his crutches. Zeb came up, taking his eyes off of Bendu when he looked up the massive being was gone.

"Yeah, he does that from time to time," Ezra said, feeling Zeb's confusion before the two started off with the rising sun at their backs. Ezra knew that he would have to spend some more time in the Bacta, and probably be chewed out by everyone. But at least he knew what his next mission was. All he had to do was recover.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the wait, I recently just got a new job and have been unable to set aside some time to continue this story. That and I have to say that I am quite impressed by how Disney ended the series. So anyways on with the story.**

 _ **Outside the perimeter of Chopper Base**_

Zeb carried the Je'daii to the perimeter, he continued to ignore the beeps coming from his comm. Zeb figured it was Hera calling to find out where Ezra was, the two of them had been gone for several hours at least. The sun was now up and starting to warm the desert planet. With the sunrise came the Krykna, who seemed to keep their distance, however, when a few of them got a little too close Ezra merely lifted an arm, and they stopped and scurried away. 

"Damn creatures," Zeb muttered as another Krykna went on its way, "They give me the creeps," 

"They're just curious, they mean us no harm," Ezra replied, trying to stay awake, the burst stitches had started to bleed and run down Zeb's side, leaving little driblets on the trail as they continued on their way.

"You doing okay kid?" Zeb asked, he could feel the slick sensation on his side, the stitches would need to be re-cleaned and sutured back up.

"Yeah," Ezra grunted as another Krykna came forward to inspect them before Ezra calmed it's mind and sent it on its way. 

"You know, we're both gonna be in trouble when we get back to base," Zeb said, eyeing the plateau where the base sat at a mere half mile away. 

"Don't worry, I'll just tell everyone I mind-tricked you, should get you out of trouble," Ezra said as he noticed the edges of his vision start to blur.

"Zeb set me down I think I'm gonna-" Ezra didn't finish the sentence before Zeb practically dropped him and Ezra deposited the contents of his stomach on the trail. Zeb wrinkled his nose at the terrible smell and nearly lost his breakfast at the sound of Ezra vomiting. 

"You know, I think this was definitely a bad idea. You are probably feeling some effects of blood loss and your concussion," Zeb stated.

"Yeah probably, we need to get moving," Ezra stated before Zeb picked him up and continued on his way toward the camp.

As they neared the perimeter, Ezra felt his gaze darken again, before snapping back into focus. Looking forward Ezra saw what looked like a figure in robes, as he continued to focus he saw that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, but it was Galen as he saw him stride up to the two of them Zeb started to explain the situation. 

"Galen, I know what this looks-" Zeb started,

"Zeb, go back to your post. Now." Galen stated practically chilling the ambient temperature around them.

"But-" Zeb tried again only to be silenced by a glare.

"Fine, I'll get goin' then," He relented before moving off towards his post.

Galen stared down at Ezra, covered in his own blood and a little bit of vomit.

"What am I gonna do with you? You can't even obey a simple order?" Galen looked at Ezra his anger and worry radiating off him in sheets.

"I have a good explanation," Ezra started as he tried to stand before he felt dizzy spell begin again forcing him back to the ground. 

"You better, because both Juno and Hera have been on my ass and your girlfriend left early this morning to look for you. You had everyone worried when we get back you better be ready to do a lot of explaining," Galen scolded as he reached down and hoisted Ezra up, "And you need to make sure you have a good reason why Zeb left his post. You know why they are there, someone we don't want could have snuck in and caused havoc," 

"Yeah, right, because there are so many bad people on this planet," Ezra scoffed as he stumbled along using Galen as a crutch to limp forward.

"We could have gotten through, and so could those clones," Galen replied darkly.

Ezra took a moment, maybe it was irresponsible, had the clones of him and Galen landed they could have wiped out the entirety of the base before anyone knew what was happening. Especially with only having Kanan and Galen being able to fight back, the place would have been overrun in a matter of an hour at most.

"So are you going to tell me why you left your hospital bed and took Zeb out beyond the perimeter?" Galen asked as he readjusted Ezra so he was lying on his back so the climb up to Chopper base would be more manageable.

"I got a force vision to go see Bendu, he wanted to tell me my next mission," Ezra responded as he tried to stay conscious.

"So where are we going?" Galen replied, feeling a little left out that he wasn't summoned as well.

"Actually you won't be going," Ezra said, "Bendu was clear it will just be Sabine and me," 

"What? No, you must have been hallucinating," Galen responded in shock, "There is no way you are going on your own,"

"Yeah, he was pretty specific to Zeb, said it is for just me and Sabine, something about a possible ally and something that can help tip the balance of the war in our favor,"

"Huh, I wonder why he only wanted you and Sabine?" Galen started, a little surprised at the reveal.

"Why? Don't think I can do it?" Ezra responded, his anger flaring a little.

"No, it's just," Galen said, trying to find the right way to phrase it, "You're pretty banged up right now, and with the whole clone revelation. We might need to go take care of that before we worry about other things."

"Right, it totally isn't because you're jealous," Ezra deadpanned.

"No, I'm not, jealous, just worried," Galen smirked, "If I have you going out on missions on your own how am I supposed to keep you out of trouble?"

"Haha, and who was the one that pissed off Juno before we set off on this journey?" Ezra responded.

"You know I hate that you can be right sometimes," Galen said as the two came to the perimeter fence surrounding the encampment.

The two Je'daii wandered into the encampment. Overhead a few fighters were landing, having completed their scheduled patrol of the sector. As the last of them landed, another squadron started to warm up their engines for takeoff as the monotony of being a part of the rebellion carried on. Ezra knew that he would probably a lot of time sitting in the med-bay to focus on what would come next how and what to expect. Probably the best option would be to use his time to catch up on any records of Dathomir that Proxy had stored in his memory banks. Maybe find a holo-pad and search the up what the Imps had on the place. 

"Galen, Did you- Oh thank the force!" Juno called out as she ran up to the two and grabbing them in a fierce hug, "I was afraid you had died." She sobbed, tightening her grip around them.

"Uh, Juno, I wasn't even gone that long," Galen said, repositioning Ezra so as not to drop him.

"I know, I know, but I still worried," Juno said drying the tears from her face, before reaching out and slapping Ezra across the face, "And you young man are in more trouble than you can imagine. What were you thinking!?"

"Umm, it was a thing with the force?" Ezra replied, phrasing it more as a question, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. Trying to avoid the withering glare of his sister-in-law. 

"That's what you're going with?" Galen looked at Ezra with a playful expression.

"You stay out of this. You're in trouble also." Juno said pointedly before focusing her death glare on Ezra again as Galen gave a defeated sigh, "You seem to have gone and managed to rip open your stitches and you are as pale as a ghost. Galen take him to the sick bay. You're going to spend at least a week in bacta because of this. And may even need some skin grafts for your lacerations," 

Ezra groaned. More time just sitting alone in a sick-bay. His all-time favorite pastime. He felt Galen start to move as his vision blurred again and felt a wave of nausea overtake him. When it cleared, he felt the cold air of the sick-bay washing over him. Along with the steady hum of nearby monitors. 

**Alright, folks, that's it for this chapter. Sorry about the wait. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay everyone here's chapter 19. I hope to update a little more regularly now that work has slowed down for the year.**

 _ **Atollon-out by the perimeter fence. Two weeks later**_

Ezra meditated, trying to connect to the krykna. So far he had been mostly unsuccessful, every time the connection started to form his stitches began to get strained, or his ribs ached, or one time he even threw up a little. It had been a rough two weeks being stuck in the med-bay. But today was the first day Ezra was allowed to go outside and have a supervised meditation session. But his injuries made it hard for him to clear his mind which led to frustration, he had to stop several times because of the call to the Darkside was strong everytime an injury flared up.

Nevertheless, Ezra continued, recentering himself each time and trying to reconnect to the light and the krykna. Not far off Galen and Sabine kept a keen eye on him, Galen monitoring Ezra's force signature and Sabine to help bring him back in when he had sufficiently wore himself out. They had been outside for nearly twenty minutes when Galen caught something. A force signature was coming closer, small, and intensely focused on something.

"Must be Shilli," Galen thought as he scanned the hill behind him waiting for the sight of pink hair and blue skin to pop out.

"What are you looking at?" Sabine asked, seeing Galen's head turned in the opposite direction of Ezra.

"We are about to have a visitor," Galen mumbled out as he scanned one more time before seeing the bouncing pigtails of Shilli. She had become something of a celebrity among the Phoenix squadron, but especially with Riyo. The former senator had seemingly adopted the two sisters, helping Shilli with some education, simple things like learning her colors and the alphabet. Making sure they both were taken care of and even helping Choni with her dating skills. The two girls seemed to respond well to Riyo's instruction. Choni now worked full time with Sabine designing propaganda, while Shilli helped Riyo recover, While Riyo did her schooling. 

"Is Ezra okay?" The four-year-old Pantoran called out in excitement.

"I'm feeling a little sore, but other than that I should make a full recovery in a few days," Ezra replied, not moving a muscle while keeping his eyes closed and keeping his concentration up.

"It's gonna be more than a few days, probably around three months at least," Galen shot back, a scowl in Ezra's direction that could have melted durasteel from Sabine silenced the young Je'daii.

"You guys are no fun," Ezra muttered under his breath as he continued to meditate. Breathing in what felt like the very essence of the force.

"Galen!" a voice called out,

Turning the Je'daii and Mando saw Hera struggling to keep up with Commander Sato who was marching over towards the group.

"What do you need?" Galen responded, unsure of what the commander could want now.

"I require you and your brother in the command center immediately," Commander Sato's tone barely giving away the annoyance he felt.

"I'm sorry, but Ezra is on bedrest, doctor's orders" Sabine replied, looking down at Ezra still meditating, the only difference was the straightening of his back and flexing of his biceps, as well as the deeper breaths. 

"Well fine, then Sabine can come, and you two can fill him in afterward. I will send an orderly to collect Ezra and return him to his room," Sato replied with a huff before marching back toward the command center. 

"Okay, Ezra looks like it is time to wrap things up, be sure to listen to the orderly," Galen told his brother over his shoulder. 

Ezra merely slumped over, he hated how much the specters and his family babied him. Ezra felt fine, so what if he had a small threat of internal bleeding, that's where the blood is supposed to be. Recentering himself Ezra felt outward, feeling the force ebb and flow around the Phoenix squad base. Then Ezra felt a tug at his side, glancing down he saw the small orbs of Shilli staring back up at him.

"Whatcha doin'?" Shilli asked, kneeling next to Ezra her gaze transfixed on his.

"Trying to meditate," came Ezra's stern reply, once again trying to refocus on the limited amount of time he had left to meditate before an orderly found him.

"How?" came the almost too squeaky reply of the toddler Pantoran.

Sighing Ezra knew that he wouldn't be able to shake her of the transfixion. Turning behind him he tried to see if the orderly was on his way. But there was no one making their way over.

"Do you want to try?" Answering with a question was Ezra's way of testing the waters, seeing if the toddler would become disinterested. But she was nonetheless undeterred.

"Yeah!" Shilli proclaimed as she jumped up onto Ezra, causing some slight discomfort.

"Okay, well first you need to sit like this," Ezra replied turning gingerly to Shilli and showing her a traditional meditation pose. Looking at him carefully for a few moments she quickly and deftly assumed the exact same posture while fidgeting her hands. 

"Good job, now the hard part. You have to be completely still," Ezra said, Shilli immediately ceased her fidgeting. Ezra watched as she seemed like a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode from her position.

"Okay, now close your eyes, and clear your mind of all thoughts-" Ezra started as he closed his eyes, "How?" Shilli interrupted.

"Ummm, imagine a large room and a trash can. Now fill the room with your thoughts, then one by one place them into the trash can," Ezra replied,

"But then I will still be thinking about an empty room and trashcan," Shilli retorted,

"It's just a metaphor-look do you want me to trai-," Ezra stopped short, before continuing, "Just try it okay, I'll even help you,"

Ezra closed his eyes and centered himself before feeling for Shilli in the force, what he found worried him. But he continued onward, helping the little girl get around her fidgeting, soon she was expanding her mind, and Ezra backed off. And for a few moments, the two sat in the fading sunlight and meditated on the force. 

**Okay, guys, that's it for this chapter. Hope I can update sooner next time.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay everyone here is chapter 20. I hope you enjoy it.  
**

 _ **Medical room 45 minutes later**_

Galen glanced over at Ezra, seeing the young man look down into his hands as he tried to form some sort of reason for why he decided to have his little escape attempt two weeks prior.

"I told you, Bendu called me to him," Ezra finally said after a few moments. His strength sapped from his meditation session.

"Yeah, we know," Galen started, "But Sato doesn't know that. He seems to think that you were trying to contact the empire."

"He is under the assumption that you and your brother are agents for the empire," Sabine interjected.

"To be fair he's not far off," Ezra half-heartedly joked, before moving to get up.

"Uh-no," Sabine said placing a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back to the bed, "You are still on strict bed rest."

"Look, something has come up, I need to talk to Kanan and Choni, preferably sooner than later," Ezra replied,

"Why?" Galen asked trying to find out why his brother was seemingly spaced out of the conversation.

"It has to do with Shilli," Ezra responded. Before getting up and moving past Sabine. His strength seemingly returned with a new sense of purpose.

 _ **Choni's room**_

The young Pantoran sat and half-heartedly listened to her sister blabber on about her time meditating with Ezra. Her real focus was on a new propaganda piece for the resistance. It showed a Twilek woman in flowing robes sinking to the bottom of the ocean clutching an infant. With the words "Remember the Bombing of Ryloth" in large orange letters above her. She just couldn't get the shading right.

"Ugh, I guess I will need to go talk to Sabine-" Choni started, interrupted by a soft knocking on her open doorframe.

Glancing over she could see the solemn face of the blind knight Kanan, beside him was Ezra's hunched over body, reeling from a spasm from his ribs. Just behind them, she could see Hera's lekku peeking between them. 

"You guys need something?" Choni said, trying to ignore the solemn gaze of both the Knight and Ezra, who had gotten over his spasm, "Because I need to to go see Sabine about this color scheme and its kind of important, I'm already behind on it,"

"Hera, can you take Shilli to go get some food, Kanan and I can handle talking to Choni," Ezra said, ignoring the question.

"Yeah, I can do that, remember if you need me just call me on my comm-link" Hera replied as she motioned for the toddler to follow her. Shilli started before turning to look at her sister.

Choni just nodded at her sister who skipped over to the smiling Twilek, excited to get food with Hera. Hera always allowed for her to get an extra dessert.

"So what's this all about?" Choni asked motioning for the two force sensitives to take a seat.

"You might want to sit down for this," Ezra said, motioning for her to take her seat once again.

"Okay, so are you guys gonna tell me what's up? Or are you going to just dance around my questions?" Choni replied, sitting at her art desk.

"What do you know about the force?" Ezra asked trying to gauge the waters.

"Not much, just that some people can use it and some can't," Choni said, "Like you two,"

"Well, Ezra made a discovery, one that is fairly substantial," Kana replied, his mask, which concealed his burned out eyes boring straight through Choni.

"Okay, how does that affect me?" Choni asked. 

"Shilli is force sensitive," Ezra blurted out, unable to take the tension that seemed to be rising. His revelation took all the air out of the room. 

"Shilli's force sensitive?" The comment came out as a question as Choni tried to process what she was told. This would most definitely put a target on her back, more so than before. The group just sat in silence as Choni tried to come to terms with what this meant. This went on for ten agonizing minutes before Kanan and Ezra were able to get the conversation going again. 

The conversation was interrupted by a soft knocking followed by Hera entering the room with Shilli on her hip. The Pantoran toddler was snuggled up into the crook of Hera's neck, and one could just make out the faint tearstains on her cheeks.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Choni asked her previous worry replaced with her new concern over Shilli's condition. 

Shilli seeing her sister started to tear up again as she reached out for the familial comfort.

"Shhh. It's okay, I got you now," Choni cooed into Shilli's ear, "What happened?"

"The cafeteria was closed, so we went on a walk. And she wanted to show me a trick near the border fence. But one of the krykna screeched at her and scared her I believe" Hera responded, feeling utterly terrible at the plight of the toddler.

"If we may, can we play a little game with Shilli?" Kanan asked, pulling out a deck of Sabacc cards from his pants and handing them to Ezra.

Choni gave a defensive look, before relenting and positioning Shilli on her lap, so she was facing the force users. 

"Okay, Shilli, this is really simple, I want you to tell me what card I'm holding up okay?" Ezra instructed the Pantoran. 

Ezra held up the first card, a green card with a single square dot on it.

"I don't know its name," Shilli told Ezra,

"Okay, just tell me the color and what is on it," Ezra replied.

"It's green, with a single square dot," Shilli said, after concentrating for a moment.

"Good job, now how about this one," Ezra said holding up a new card, this one was red and had six round dots on it.

"It's red, and has six round dots," Shillis said, getting excited with this new game.

"Okay, and what shape do they form?" Ezra pressed, wanting to see how strong in the force she was.

Closing her eyes and concentrating, Shilli reopened them and said, "I don't know that shape yet. It's like a circle but smooshed,"

Stifling a laugh, Ezra replied, "Okay final one," 

This time he showed a queen card.

"Ummm, its got yellow around it. And has a pink thingy in the center," Shilli said, trying to come up with the right words.

"Okay, that's close enough," Figuring it was best not to expose her more to the addictive game,

Ezra turned and handed the deck back to the blind Jedi, and letting him take the lead for the rest of the conversation.

"So what was the point of that?" Choni asked, trying to avoid what she knew the Jedi was going to ask next.

"We wanted to see how well she was at sensing what the force was telling her," Kanan replied, "And she is quite adept at it. I wouldn't expect this level of senses until she was a little older,"

"So you want to train her?" Choni said glaring at Ezra, "You really think I would just turn her over to you after what you did to our people?"

Ezra was shocked, "How-Why? Who told you that?"

No one noticed the look of confusion coming across Hera's face.

"I knew I should have listened to Riyo, you and your brother want to turn her into a weapon for this rebellion don't you?" Choni accused pulling Shilli closer to her, alarming the child slightly.

"Ezra wouldn't be training her," Kanan said stepping in to try and ease the tension, "I would, and it won't be in any sort of combat training, right now it would be more based on helping her hide her force signature and learning to meditate,"

"I-," Choni paused before looking at her sister, "I will have to think about it,"

"Okay, that seems like a plan, just let me know when you come to your decision," Kanan said before rising and retreating out of the room, with the other two in tow. 

Choni slumped back into her seat looking worse for wear. This revelation was a big one. She wasn't sure what to do.

Shilli tapped her sister on her shoulder, "What are you thinking about?"

"Lots of things Shil, lots of things," Choni said, trying to keep her younger sister from being afraid.

"I don't want to train with the blind guy," Shilli said suddenly.

"What?" Choni said. Not quite hearing what her sister said.

"I want Ezra to teach me!" The toddler shouted. Unable to contain herself.

"Why? Why would you want _him_ to teach you?" Choni shot back.

"I dunno, it just feels right," Shilli said getting a little defensive.

"Well I don't care if it 'feels right' or not, I still haven't decided if I'm going to allow you to learn this stuff at all yet," Choni told her sister.

"But I want Ezra!" Shilli yelled again

"And I don't want you training with a monster!" Choni shouted back. Shilli was shocked into silence, she had never felt her sister this angry and hurt before.

"I know you don't understand this right now but please, trust me, Ezra isn't someone you want in your life any more than necessary," Choni told her sister, "Now, please, I think it's time for you to take your nap, and I need to clear my head,"

Shilli merely pouted before crawling up into the large bed in their room that they shared and getting under the covers.

Choni sighed before going over and tucking in her sister, "I know you don't like my decision, but trust that I'm only doing what I feel is best for you,"

"Is that what mom and dad told you to do?" Shilli asked, her eyes starting to droop, it had been a big day so far.

"Yes and no, They wanted me to look out for you, and until you're older, it's my job to make these choices for you," Choni told her, saddened at the memory of their parents. 

Shilli rolled over, so she was facing away from her sister, "Yeah, but I think you're just being mean," 

"I know that's what it seems like, but I know what's best right now," Choni said running her fingers through her sister's hair, before seeing her breathing slow down. Smirking Choni bent over the bed and kissed Shilli's forehead before turning to leave the room, seeing the unfinished poster. Choni sighed then grabbed it. What better way to clear her head from this force nonsense then to talk to Sabine about her art. 

_**Sabine's room - Ghost**_

Sabine was working on her newest painting, it was a picture that Juno had asked her to make of her and Galen for the baby when it arrived. Sabine carefully observed the high definition hologram of the two. She had to admit, Juno looked gorgeous in her wedding dress. It was quite a bit more than what Hera got, She merely wore her cleanest flight suit. 

A soft knocking drew her away from her painting. Opening the door, Sabine saw Hera standing with a worried look on her face. 

"Hera, what's wrong?" Sabine asked. Weirded out seeing the usually happy Twilek so distraught. 

"You remember your first night on the ghost?" Hera asked, her voice trembling a little,

"Not really, that was a while ago," Sabine replied,

"I told you that no matter what we had each other's backs, no matter what," Hera said, "I meant that and I still mean it. But I'm finding it difficult to understand why you and Kanan won't tell me what is going on with the Je'daii," 

Seeing she was caught between a rock and a hard place Sabine tried to play dumb, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you and Kanan aren't telling me something, and I have Sato breathing down my neck because he is slowly losing his trust in Ezra and Galen. I have nothing to tell him. But I want to know why is it so important that it stays hidden from the leaders at this base?" Hera pleaded.

Realizing that playing dumb didn't work Sabine tried to throw her off the scent, with a small lie, "Well the only secret I've been keeping from you is that Ezra and I are official now,"

"Sabine, I'm not dumb, I knew you two were official long before you set off for Corellia, even if you two didn't know it yet. So I ask again why is it so important that this secret not be shared?" Hera was anything if persistent.

Sabine didn't know what to do, she wanted to tell the truth, seeing Hera like this hurt, she hated keeping secrets from her adoptive mother.

"I-I can't, it's not my secret to tell," Sabine said finally, her voice small and sincere.

"Okay-" Hera started before a voice interrupted her.

"I never meant to cause you pain Hera, I just don't like thinking about my past that much," Ezra's voice came from the open doorway, " I hope I'm not interrupting something, I wanted to talk to Sabine," 

"How much did you hear?" Hera asked her embarrassment noticeable upon her green features. 

"I came in just as you said that you knew that Sabine and Kanan, weren't telling you everything they knew about my brother and myself," Ezra said, his hands fiddling with his tunic.

"I'm sorry, I just want to know why there is so much secrecy around you two, my crew may trust you, but there are others who don't," Hera said trying to put to words her frustrations in having to continually defend the Je'daii before Sato and the other officers. 

Sighing Ezra looked at Sabine, silently asking if she could be trusted, Sabine merely nodded. At this confirmation, Ezra turned before checking the Ghost's hallway. Seeing it abandoned Ezra shut the door before locking it, making sure there would be no one casually stumbling in on this conversation.

"You might want to sit down Hera, this is one hell of a story," Ezra said as he moved beside Sabine, before reaching out and taking the Mando's hand. Ezra always hated when he relived his past. Unknowingly his hand started to tremble, Sabine, seeing the stress on his face merely gripped his hand tighter in a show of support as Ezra collected his thoughts.

"You see, it all started when I was a boy on Lothal-... 

**Okay, folks that's gonna be it for this chapter. I hope you like it. I tried to do my best at showing Choni as a stressed teenager dealing with the loss of her parents but also having to raise a toddler. Also, I know I describe Shilli as a toddler, but her ability to speak so well is because of her connection to the force and tapping into that. Well, I hope you like it, so please leave a review.  
**

 **Television1**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. How did you like the last chapter? I hope to see how you guys like this one as well. So without much further ado. Here is chapter 21.**

 _ **Atollon that night**_

Hera prepped herself for bed. Ezra's story was weighing heavy on her mind. She knew why Kanan kept it from her, even though the brothers had told him to keep it secret. Their plight was almost as sad as it comes. Having the oppression of the Empire was one thing. But to be coerced and forced to do their dirty work was something Hera couldn't imagine. The guilt and shame the two felt must have been immeasurable. 

"Hera, dear, is something bothering you?" Kanan inquired.

"Ezra told me his story," Was all that Hera mumbled out, mulling over the things.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wouldn't tell you earlier," Kanan said removing his shirt and getting under the covers of their shared bed.

"No, I understand why," Hera said softly climbing in next to him, curling herself into the Jedi's body. Everything in the galaxy seemed to still as she felt Kanan's breath start to even out. Along with her own eyes beginning to droop. 

"Caleb?" Hera whispered, she only used his birth name when Hera needed reassurance. Kanan had long ago told her his name in confidence, she rarely felt the need to use it.

"Yeah?" Even in his half-awake state, the Jedi felt that Hera was about to unload on him with something completely out of nowhere.

"Had you not escaped the empire, would you have become like them?" Hera's question was hard to answer. Sure right now the knight felt he would never go down that path, even if he lost everything. To tarnish everything he worked so hard for would be even worse than the feeling of loss. But at the time of the purge? That, that was a different question entirely. As a young knight, he had fought for justice and truth with the backing of the might of the republic. He remembered how painful it was for him to lose all that he knew when Order 66 was issued. Maybe, just maybe, if the right interrogator had gotten to him. Perhaps the Grand Inquisitor he defeated over Mustafar could have done it, he seemed to take a keen interest in bringing him into the fold of the Empire. 

"I honestly don't know, I was a different person back then," Kanan replied, hoping not to continue the conversation. It was painful to remember that point in his life. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hera started, moving to sit up beside him. Glaring down at her husband.

Sighing Kanan turned his face to where he felt her, "It means I don't know, it, it was a tough time Hera,"

"So you would have just joined the Empire after everything they did?" Hera countered trying to find a reason for the answer.

"No, that isn't what I meant," His blinded eyes staring into her green eyes, "When the order fell, I had to deal with a set of circumstances that no Jedi had to deal with, or rather needed to deal with, in well over a millennium. I lost everything, my home, my friends, in a way the family that I grew up with,"

"But that isn't answering my question," Hera fired back getting annoyed at his wanting to avoid the question.

"The answer is that the force is complicated. It decided I wouldn't face those circumstances; instead, it felt best I bar hop across the outer rim until I came across a smoking hot Twilek," Kanan smirked at his comment. 

Hera's green skin blushed a deep red, she deep down loved how Kanan complimented her looks, even though she would always say to the contrary. 

The Jedi pulled his wife close and held tightly, his blind eyes staring blankly around the room.

"All you need to worry about with me is that I promise to never stray from your side ever," Kanan whispered into Hera's ear. This seemed to ease the fears that the Twilek had. She snuggled into Kanan's side once again content that the future would work out for them.

Kanan stifled a chuckle as he reached out with the force and shut off the lights in the couples room. Before laying back and drifting off into a fitful sleep.

 _ **Atollon Medcenter: 2 weeks later  
**_

Ezra was almost vibrating with excitement, the doctors had just finished up the last rounds of tests. And they declared him to be fit for light duty. He didn't care about the light duty part, but at least it meant that he would no longer need to spend his nights in the infirmary hooked up to the various machines that monitored his condition. 

Moving out of the room Ezra stretched his aching muscles, before making his way down the infirmary's corridor. Stepping out onto the tarmac Ezra felt his stomach grumble.

"Looks like I need some food," Ezra chuckled to himself, "I wonder if Sabine is hungry also,"

Setting off to the site of the Ghost ship Ezra looked contemplatively out towards the border fence. Now that he was released to light duty Ezra figured he could go and consult the Bendu on any other immediate things he needed to know before heading out to the Dathomir system.

"I guess I will need to break the news as well to Sabine that I know our future mission," Ezra said pausing to catch his breath in the crisp morning air on the barren world.

"Wow, really?" Ezra huffed, grabbing at his side, "I guess they weren't playing around when they said 'light duty,'" 

Making the rest of the journey to the Ghost happened in silence, even though it took a lot longer in Ezra's opinion. Coming aboard the freighter, Ezra looked around the cargo bay and saw Hera doing some maintenance. 

"Hey, Hera. whatcha doin?" Eza asked his cheerful mood shining through,

Chuckling Hera got up from her crouched position, "Oh, just doing some fine tuning on the cargo bay doors,"

"Were they broken?" Ezra said looking at the doors and seeing no flaws. 

"No, I just like to tinker with this ship, it helps me put my mind at ease," Hera said looking down at the tools in her hand's tears forming.

After a slightly pregnant pause where neither spoke, Ezra broke the silence. 

"Oh, what's bothering-" Ezra didn't get a chance to finish before he was embraced by the green Twilek,

"I've been thinking about what you told me," Hera whispered, "I want you to know that no matter what, the ghost and I will always be here for you,"

Ezra was taken back by this, he hadn't seen her since that night on the Ghost. He knew she took it hard.

"Hera, my past is just that, in the past. I'm over it but thank you, this still means a lot," Ezra smiled, then returned the embrace.

After the two parted, Ezra looked around the bay awkwardly, "Is Sabine here?" 

"Yeah, she is, she's up in her room," Hera said, "Don't you two have too much fun up there," she finished with a smirk. 

Ezra blushed and tried to sputter a response, "I. No. You misunderstand,"

Laughing Hera just crouched back down and began to work again on the cargo bay doors, "Whatever you say, I'm just sure that Kanan doesn't want to be a grandfather anytime soon,"

Leaving a chuckling Hera, Ezra made his way up to the living quarters of the Ghost. Stopping outside Sabine's room and giving a soft knock.

"Who is it?" Came the muffled reply of Sabine through the durasteel door.

"Oh, I dunno, just a random guy, trying to woo a pretty girl," Ezra said, trying out one of the pickup lines that Kanan and Galen had told him would work.

Opening the door, Sabine greeted him with a neutral expression, "What was that? An attempt at flirting?" 

Taken back Ezra stuttered, "Umm, well, Kanan and Galen-"

"Let me stop you right there. How Kanan wooed Hera with pickup lines like that, I will never know, but I think it would be prudent not to use any relationship advice he gives. I also think that was an attempt just to embarrass you," Sabine rattled off, before allowing a small smile to leak onto her face, "But the thought was sweet," before kissing him on the cheek. 

"O-Okay, duly noted," Ezra stammered out, before regaining his composure, "I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat because I am starving,"

"Oh, the rations that you got in the infirmary starting to wear thin?" Sabine joked at him.

"No, I actually skipped the breakfast to go straight into the tests, I think I interrupted the doctor's breakfast actually," Ezra said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I suppose I could go for a light snack, but I think we shouldn't waste much time, I'm pretty sure Commander Sato wants to speak with you to get your side of the story about your 'escape attempt', isn't it in only like an hour and a half?"

"Can't that wait?" Ezra inquired, already dreading the meeting he had been told about the day prior. Apparently, the Commander couldn't have been bothered to come and ask him in the past few weeks while he was in the infirmary. If it was such a rush, then why wait until now to start pressing the issue? 

"I'm afraid not, apparently he has been giving Hera a hard time, wanting to know if she has any info on you and your brother,"

Letting out a sight Ezra relented, "Fine, food first then a meeting with Commander doom and gloom,"

Giggling Sabine nodded in agreement, "let me just get my armor," before Sabine ducked back into her room. Standing with the open door, Ezra got more of a glimpse into how her art had progressed, seeing a fully colored in poster that Choni had been working on Ezra admired the beauty of the brushstrokes, and how the dark green background gave way to simulate an undersea nightmare. 

Stepping inside to get a closer look Ezra saw that the Twilek woman looked remarkably familiar, almost like Hera.

"Admiring Choni and I's work?" Sabine inquired her armor freshly polished from the night before.

"I was just thinking how that woman looks a lot like Hera," Ezra inquired trying to find out why she looked so much like Hera.

"That's because I had Hera as a model for the artwork," Seeing Ezra's bemused expression, Sabine elaborated.

"What? She's always done it for me, I've tried to get Zeb and Kanan in on it, but they weren't to keen on it," 

"Oh, huh, just never saw Hera as the artsy type, more of a grease monkey type," Ezra quipped.

"Oh she is, but she really has helped me through the years, before her I could only really do landscapes and vehicles," Sabine admitted, remembering her days of drawing oversized hands or faces that weren't correctly proportioned. 

"Well I guess that is sweet of her," Ezra commented before standing up and moving for the door, Sabine just silently followed, her helmet balanced on her hip.

As the two made their way past Hera still muttering in her crouched over position dealing with whatever electronic was giving her grief. A flash of amusement came across her green eyes before quipping at the two, "That was a speedy trip up there Ezra," Before divulging into fits of laughter. 

"What's her deal," Sabine said, concerned at Hera's quip.

"She may have told me when I was looking for you earlier that, and I quote, 'Don't have to much fun, Kanan doesn't want to be a grandpa anytime soon,'" Ezra let out with a sigh. 

Blushing with embarrassment and anger, Sabine shot the Twilek a glare that only caused more fits and starts of giggles. As the two carried onward, she could see that Ezra carried a relaxed expression. 

"Don't worry, I think they secretly want grandkids," Ezra assured.

"What makes you say that?" Sabine replied desperately trying to rid herself of her blush, only for it to come on harder as she felt Ezra slip his hand into hers. Intertwining their fingers, Sabine waited for Ezra to answer. 

"Because Kanan told me the exact same thing before we set off for Corellia, I think they're secretly rooting for us," Ezra deduced.

"Still, I would like it if they kept quips like that to a minimum," Sabine retorted, "What you and I do behind closed doors is our own business,"

"Agreed," Ezra said as they made their way into the cafeteria.

Sabine went to grab them a seat while Ezra got their food. While she sat down, Sabine noticed Choni, sitting off with Shilli trying desperately to get the toddler to eat some of her vegetables. Smirking at the distressed nature of the teenager Sabine went over to sit with them. 

As she sat down she was greeted with a fantastic squeal of joy from the toddler, "SABINE!" her shout was heard across the cafeteria. As the murmur of people eating continued after everyone finished staring in the direction of the squeal. Sabine took a seat at the table.

"Heya kiddo, how's it going?" Sabine asked the energetic kid. 

"Amazing," Shilli's eyes twinkling, "I get to become a Jedi today!"

"Really? Well that sounds like fun, but you won't be able to become a Jedi unless you eat your veggies," Sabine chastised with a grin.

A pout forming on her lips, the toddler picked up her fork and poked at the greens on her tray, "Stupid veggies," could be heard being muttered from under her breath. 

Choni took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief before turning to the Mandalorian before her, "Thanks, I needed the help," 

"No problem," Sabine said, allowing a small smile to be eeked out, "So, Shilli's got force powers?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Choni stated turning a wary eye to the toddler, seeing her animatedly eating her veggies as if they were some poison allowed her to switch back to Sabine. 

"Ezra and Kanan told me a few weeks ago, didn't they tell you?" Choni asked.

"No, they didn't," Sabine said looking down, feeling a flash of anger at being kept out of the loop.

"Yeah, sorry, it came as a surprise to me as well, but I figured so long as Kanan teaches her I'll allow it. He said they weren't even going to be going over combat stuff, which really eases my mind," Choni explained.

"Why would that ease your mind? What if she needs to defend herself?" Sabine countered, well aware of how cold and unfeeling the galaxy could be.

"Because I don't want her to become a weapon for this group like Ezra and his brother were for the Empire," Choni said, looking down, "The thought of her being like that fucking monster isn't something I want,"

"Excuse me?" Sabine said, not wanting to believe what she just heard.

"You heard me," Choni said back with venom, "I don't know what you see in him, do you know what he's done?"

"She's fully aware of my past," Ezra interrupted, balancing two trays of food in his hands, setting down a plate of waffles for Sabine. Before taking a seat beside her. 

"Oh? And you still choose to be with him?" Choni shot back at Sabine.

"Choni, please, I know it's difficult to understand but Ezra isn't like that, and one couldn't blame him. He was only a kid at the time, the real monster is the one who sent him," Sabine said, maintaining her cool, despite the shots against her boyfriend.

Casually reaching under the table, Ezra clasped her hand as if to tell her that it was okay. Sabine let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Before digging into her breakfast. 

"I'm all done Choni," Shilli said breaking the awkward silence a few moments later, showing her older sister her empty tray.

"Good job on finishing your veggies, now we need to get going, I don't want to keep Kanan waiting," Choni said before rising up and leading Shilli away.

"But I said I want Ezra to train me," Shilli said, her voice coming out in a whine.

"Shilli! I told you we weren't going to have this discussion again! Now don't mention it again or there will be consequences," Choni snapped at the toddler surprising Sabine and Ezra.

Shilli stuck out her bottom lip and looked back over at Ezra who merely cleared his throat and said, "Listen to your sister Shilli, it's better this way,"

Seeing her last hope vanish the toddler defiantly walked off with her older sister. Leaving the Je'daii and Mando to resume their meal in relative peace.

"So, why didn't you tell me she was force sensitive?" Sabine asked cutting the tension in the air.

"Mostly because I forgot, and because I didn't think it was that big of a deal," Ezra replied, stabbing into his eggs.

"Oh, and why wouldn't it have been that big of a deal?" Sabine further questioned.

"Because I assumed that Kanan would be the one to train her," Ezra once again responded, curious to where Sabine's train of thought was going.

"I see, so did Choni react this hostile to you when you guys broke the news?" Sabine continued finishing up her waffle.

"Yeah, though this was a little more explosive," Ezra replied,

"Hmph, and why does Shilli want you to train her?" Sabine asked again.

"I think it's because she's a toddler and wants to rebel against her sister," Ezra said finishing up his eggs before collecting the trays and rising up and moving to deposit them at the dish station.

Sabine followed, still slightly miffed that Ezra didn't think the discovery of a force sensitive on the base wasn't 'that big of a deal.' She decided to just forget about it, chalking it up to his lack of tact due to his upbringing. 

As the two continued onward toward the Commander's office, Ezra started to fidget. Unsure of what to expect as he tried to get his mind off of the upcoming meeting, glancing at a passing Chronometer. It's flashing numbers revealing it was just past 0730. Ezra remembered that the meeting wasn't until 0800. They had spent about thirty minutes getting breakfast, but Ezra really wished they had spent more. Ezra hated the wait that was about to come. 

"Um, excuse me can I help you?" a young man asked sitting on the other side of a desk. The empty tray of food and still full caf mug told the young couple he too had just finished up breakfast. His chest patch showed the rank of lieutenant.

"Umm, no lieutenant, we're just here to see the Commander, is he in a meeting right now?" Sabine inquired, instinctively feeling Ezra's unease at the thought of a dreadful half hour waiting for the invariable judgment of the Commander.

"No, he isn't, he just got back from his morning meal, can I ask if you have an appointment?" the lieutenant replied firing up his holo-desk.

"It's probably for Ezra bridger at 0800," Ezra replied, looking at anything other than the door. As if not looking at it would somehow make the door disappear.

"Hmm, yep it looks like he has you in for then, but I can ask if he wants you to come in, just let me scoot by," the lieutenant said rising and softly knocking on the door, before peeking his head in.

Hearing some low murmurs, Ezra hoped that he would be told that the meeting was unneeded. Alas, the force wasn't on his side in that sense today. 

"He said he will take you now," the lieutenant said before sitting back down at his desk and beginning his mundane paperwork.

Ezra started to feel as though he was a child again, being summoned by Vader, involuntarily his left hand began to shake. Only for Sabine to take his hand and lead him to the door. Before he crossed the threshold, Ezra steeled himself for the meeting. 

**Okay, everyone, that's gonna wrap up this chapter. Sorry about the tonal shift from the beginning of the chapter. I just wasn't sure where to put Hera's reaction immediately following the events of what she was told in the last chapter. Other than that please read and review.**

 **Television1**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, everyone. Here is chapter 22 of Brothers. Be sure to read and review.  
**

 _ **Commander Sato's office**_

Ezra felt his nerves melt away as he stepped across the threshold into the Commander's office. Glancing around at the room, Ezra noted it was spartan in nature. No drawings of battleplans on the walls, or anything of note. The oval office wasn't even that large merely the size of Ezra's own room aboard the _Shadow_. To the rear of the room sat Sato at his desk, his head buried in the attached holo-terminal.

"I see you both, just take a seat, I'll be with you in a moment," the gruff acknowledgment of the superior officer seemed to add more tension in the room.

The subtle tapping of keys on his holo-terminal seemed to make the time drag on, Ezra resisted the urge to roll his eyes and sigh at the lack of stimulation. Sabine noticed her boyfriends wandering mind and gave his hand a quick squeeze to get him to pay attention. Commander Sato was known for having a short fuse and demoting officers and NCO's over the smallest of infractions.

When the holo-terminal shut down there was a tense moment of silence as Commander Sato glared before rising and walking around to the front of the desk. As he leaned up against the front of the desk still not breaking eye contact with the Jed'aii. Sato stayed in the same position just glaring, Sabine felt like she was about to explode with anxiety. She wasn't even that sure what Sato wanted to know. The previous meeting had purely been about why Ezra had broken out of the infirmary. But Sato's body language seemed to convey something more.

"Now, I'm going to ask you some questions Jedi, and I expect you to tell me the truth," Sato's words came out cold as the world Hoth.

"Well, that depend-" Ezra started,

"Fucking bullshit! It 'depends,' I want to know why everywhere I turn I seem to have been lied to my face about you and your brother," Sato said, his demeanor darkening. 

"I ask the alliance leadership, and all I get is vague promises that you two are legit, but why would the Empire seem to want you two so badly as to send a fucking star destroyer and a whole troop of Shadow guards? And if your brother is to be believed some clone of himself?" Sato practically shouted at the Jed'aii. 

"I can explain-" Ezra tried again,

"Oh, you fucking better you goddamned maggot! How the fuck does the Empire even have the ability to clone him? Are there more?" Sato said his face getting redder with each passing word.

"Well, you see, It's kind of a long story sir," Ezra started trying to find the right way to

"I have time," Came the cold response of the Commander.

"Well, it's one of those things. Umm, is this room perchance bugged?" Ezra asked, not really liking how he seemed to be recently telling everyone his past. 

"No, I personally conduct a sweep every day," Sato replied, his anger cooling to his more stoic behavior. Finally, he would get some answers. 

"Okay, here goes," Ezra said before taking a deep breath, "Galen and I were raised as Darth Vader's personal assassins. We know the alliance leadership because Galen was the one who gathered them in the first place. That's why they have the genetic material available to clone us,"

Ezra took a quick inhale, his eyes during the explanation had fallen to the floor unable to look the decorated war hero in the eyes.

"You really expect me to believe that line of bullshit?" Sato replied, his voice containing no anger just hopelessness.

"Sir?" Sabine asked,

"You didn't answer the last question," Sato asked with a mere whisper, "How many of those clones are there?"

"I don't know, probably if things all went well maybe a hundred," Ezra said looking up at the Commanders face, seeing the usually stoic man have a freakout as he realized not just what his rebel cell was against but the entirety of the rebel alliance. 

"So it's impossible then? Not only do they have the empire's enforcer, but various other force users, and possibly one hundred clones of you and your brother?" Sato said, moving back behind his desk. Slumping with his weight against the chair. It seemed as if the entire galaxy rested upon his shoulders.

"Do you know why I joined the alliance?" Sato asked, all former bravado gone, before pulling a small holo-projector out of his pants pocket.

"No sir," Sabine and Ezra said in unison,

"I was once a simple lieutenant in the CIS when the clone wars ended I was declared a war criminal despite having never even seen a single battle," Sato said, before igniting the holo-projector showing a young woman in her early thirties.

"This was my sister, she harbored me after the war, that was what Mai did, always looking after her kid brother. The empire showed up one day while I was out and took her, I haven't seen her since. I swore vengeance on them for this," his voice now full of bitterness.

"With all due respect sir, there is still a way for us to win," Ezra said, hoping to lift the Commander's spirits.

"And how is that?" Sato asked looking up from the Holo-projection.

"Well, I received a mission from the force, that's why I escaped from the infirmary that night. It told me I need to go to Dathomir and there Sabine and I'll find some ally who might be able to help us," Ezra blurted out, internally cringing at forgetting to let Sabine in on this. 

"Dathomir?" Sato asked, "What's there besides swamps and witches?"

"As I said, it was a mission given to me by the force," Ezra reiterated, trying to ignore the death glare Sabine was giving him.

"And do tell, what will you be retrieving there?" Sato said leaning forward in his chair trying to soak up as much detail as possible.

"I-I, I don't know, the force wasn't to clear on that," Ezra admitted hanging his in defeat, he had tried to gain more insight but had always come up empty.

"So you're asking me to send you, one of my best ground fighters, a ship, and an extract team for some 'mission' you received from your hokey space magic?" Sato said, the anger returning to his voice. 

"With all due respect sir, me telling you is a formality. I'm following my mission regardless of your qualms with it," Ezra said meeting the gaze of the grizzled commander.

Sato stared at the Jed'aii, his face didn't betray him, but his emotions did. Ezra knew he had crossed a line. 

"Maybe we should end this meeting now before people start losing their minds," Sabine said, trying to lower the tension. 

"I think that would be best as well," Sato said, turning his chair to stare at the wall behind him as the Mando and Jed'aii left the room.

As soon as he heard the door close, Sato let his neutral expression drop. The apathy he had felt before retaking hold. Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulled out the holo-projector. 

"Well, Mai, what do you think I should have done," Sato asked the projection, almost wishing to hear his wise older sisters words of comfort.

 _ **Sabine's room on the Ghost**_

The Mandalorian had remained incredibly quiet on the couples walk back to the Ghost. Ezra could feel the waves of anger and resentment coming off her, it actually made him feel a little ill.

As soon as they stepped into the room, Sabine pointed at her desk chair and hissed out "Sit," 

Ezra willingly complied, sitting quietly as Sabine paced back and forth across the length of her tiny bunk room. Ezra for the life of him could only stand this for about five minutes as he tried to rise and get her to stop, grabbing her arm in the process. 

"Let go of me," Sabine shot at him, Ezra practically leaped back into his seat. Sabine let out a breath as soon as he finished the movement.

"How long have you known of this 'mission'?" Sabine asked her voice forcefully even.

Ezra sighed as he prepared to explain himself, "Look, I never meant to keep this from you-"

"How long?" Sabine asked,

"About four weeks, I found out when I busted out of the infirmary when we got back from Corellia," Ezra admitted.

"And not once, in the previous four weeks, you thought to clue me into this 'mission' of yours?" Sabine asked her anger bubbling to the surface.

"Well, you see, I wanted to know more, what I told Sato is what I know," Ezra defended himself.

Sabine just leaned against the wall before sliding down and wrapping her arms around her knees. Looking up at the worried force user Sabine just sighed, "I'm not mad that you sprung this mission on me, in front of a superior officer no less. I'm angry because you didn't trust me and tell me in the first place when you found out about this mission,"

"I do trust you, but I really didn't want just to give you a location. To be honest, I don't even know what we are going to find there," Ezra said. 

"Ezra, I'm your girlfriend, this is something you're supposed to tell me," Sabine scolded looking up at him.

Bringing his hands up to rub his eyes Ezra just sighed, "Alright, I'll do better in the future,"

"Thanks that means a lot," Sabine said smiling as she got up and kissed his cheek, "So when are we leaving?"

"Huh?" Ezra looked, the kiss seemed to derail his thought process.

"When are we leaving for Dathomir?" Sabine giggled at him, his confused expression being one she wished she had gotten a photo of.

"I was going to try a little bit more and see if I could figure out what we are there for, and give me some time to heal up, I have a feeling this is going in the direction of fighting instead of stealth, so maybe in a few days," Ezra said as he got up to leave.

"So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Sabine asked.

"I was going to go train and then meditate for a while," Ezra said as he touched the door open switch.

"Okay, well, come grab me when you are ready for dinner, I liked having our time together, even if Choni wasn't too pleased to see you," Sabine said.

"Yeah, same here," Ezra admitted before leaving the doorway and heading out to find Proxy for a few bouts of lightsaber sparring.

 **Okay, everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the odd timing/pacing, I lost my rough draft and notes, so I kind of just winged it on this one. Be sure to leave a review. Until next time,  
**

 **Television1**


End file.
